Kung fu panda La leyenda continua
by demon lord 2099
Summary: esta es la continuación de kung fu panda 3, en esta historia veras lo que pasa después de la derrota de kai y la nueva etapa de po como maestro encargado del palacio de jade, enfrentando nuevos enemigos y conociendo nuevos amigos al estilo dragon ball.
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu panda "la leyenda continua"**

 **(La saga de Wa Sin Qu)**

 **Capítulo 1: "Un Nuevo desafio empieza"**

Había pasado ya un año desde que po, con ayuda de sus amigos, había vencido a kai y se había vuelto el maestro encargado del palacio de jade, aunque shifu aún seguía enseñándole cosas nuevas a po, cosas relacionadas al chi y a su verdadera naturaleza, por un año hubo paz no solo en el valle sino en toda china, pero esa paz se vería amenazada muy pronto.

A las afueras de china, una extraña figura encapuchada llegaba a la frontera principal de china, la cual estaba fuertemente custodiada por guardias, ballestas y cañones, el encapuchado quería solicitar entrar al país, unos guardias lo detuvieron para que declarara sus intenciones.

Buenas tardes tengan ustedes caballeros, he venido a china a visitar a un familiar que necesita mi ayuda urgentemente – dijo el encapuchado calmado.

Escuche amigo, no sé si ignora por completo las leyes o no las conoce, nadie puede pasar así como así de un país a otro debe tener documentos que demuestren su identidad - dijo un guardia serio.

Realmente no creo que eso sea necesario, ya que cuando acabe con todos aquí no quedara nadie que me detenga - dijo el encapuchado con una voz lúgubre y con rápidos movientos, tal y como si desapareciera y apareciera repentinamente, mato a todos los guardias que custodiaban la frontera - esto es maravilloso mi poder a aumentado más de lo que imagine, pronto liberare a mi padre de su prisión y acabaremos con ese miserable de oogway jaja - dijo riendo mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos muertos de los guardias. El encapuchado camino alrededor de 5 Km hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo, el cual era controlado por pequeñas pandillas, que para un guerrero experimentado no sería problema vencer, pero en esa aldea no vivía ningún guerrero de kung fu, el encapuchado se limitó a entrar a un bar de mala muerte llamado "el cocodrilo ebrio" al entrar todos los bandidos y ladrones del bar lo voltearon a ver como si lo odiaran, el encapuchado se limitó a sentarse en la barra y el cantinero se fue a hablar con él.

¿Usted no es de por aquí verdad amigo? escuche le recomiendo que se tome lo que sea que vaya a pedir y se vaya a estos hombres no les gustan los forasteros - dijo el cantinero serio.

Le agradezco la advertencia amigo, pero solo quiero un vaso con hielos, traigo mi propia bebida, solo quería un lugar tranquilo para beber - dijo el encapuchado los clientes del bar parecían molestos por el tipo de bebida que había sacado el encapuchado, la cual era una botella pequeña de sake y uno de ellos se acercó.

Escucha idiota no sé de donde vengas o que quieras, pero aquí no nos gustan los forasteros y menos bebidas extranjeras, mejor lárgate si no quieres que las cosas se pongan feas - dijo un bandido lobo en tono amenazante.

O si las cosas se pondrán feas definitivamente, pero para ustedes, les daré una lección para que aprendan a no molestar miserables criminales de segunda – dijo el encapuchado haciendo enojar todavía mas a los bandidos del bar, el lobo intento lanzar un golpe pero el encapuchado otra vez se movió a una velocidad impresionante y logro asesinar a los clientes del bar los cuales eran unas 30 personas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando sorprendido al cantinero el cual solo observo como los cuerpos de los clientes caían muertos al piso y el forastero estaba del otro lado del bar.

Bueno estos tipos no eran más que basura, pero les daré buen uso a sus cadáveres jaja - dijo riendo mientras de sus manos empezaba a emanar una neblina purpura la cual comenzó a entrar en la nariz, boca y oídos de los cadáveres de los bandido reanimándolos, los cuerpos adquirieron una tonalidad purpura, sus ojos eran rojos y tenían un símbolo en la frente, el cual era la cara de un demonio.

Bien estas marionetas servirán para encontrar las piezas que me ayudaran a traer de vuelta a mi padre - dijo calmado - ahora escuchen bien quiero que busquen en cada rincón de este país y busquen las piezas del sello de Wa Sin Qu y a aquel que llaman guerrero dragón, a él lo necesito vivo ¿entendieron? - dijo el encapuchado y los cadáveres de los bandidos se inclinaron y salieron dispersándose por toda china, mientras el encapuchado salía tranquilamente del bar y el cantinero se desmayó por la impresión.

Mientras tanto en el valle de la paz en el palacio de jade po y los 5 furiosos entrenaban normalmente como todos los días, hasta que shifu entro al salón parándose al lado de po el cual veía entrenar a los 5.

Muy bien estudiantes detengan su entrenamiento un segundo, el maestro dragón y yo debemos hablar con ustedes - dijo shifu calmado y los 5 detuvieron su entrenamiento y fueron con shifu y po - bien estudiantes, como sabrán yo he estado entrenando con po, he estado enseñándole la verdadera naturaleza del chi y creo que ya es tiempo de que les enseñemos eso a ustedes - dijo calmado.

Espere maestro ¿escuche que aún hay más cosas que aprender acerca del chi? ¿Yo pensé que ya sabíamos todo sobre el chi? - dijo tigresa calmada

Lo mismo pensé yo tigresa, pero shifu me enseño que el chi posee más de una naturaleza, el me enseño que el chi no solo sirve para dar vida sino que también puede usarcé en combate aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de un guerrero, además de que adquiere un nuevo nombre, se le llama Ki ¡¿A caso no se oye bárbaro?! – dijo po entusiasmado.

Si lo es y ahora ustedes deben aprender este nuevo tipo de energía para volverse más fuertes - dijo shifu calmado.

Si se oye impresionante ¿cuando empezamos? - dijo tigresa calmada.

Justo ahora – dijo po calmado - escuchen chicos para poder convertir chi a ki deben acumular todo el chi que tengan dentro de su cuerpo y concentrarse, deben encontrar un delicado equilibrio entre la ira y la serenidad, deben quedarse en ese pequeño limite y después expulsar esa energía de una sola vez de forma rápida pero no agresiva - dijo po tranquilo y los demás se sentaron en el suelo en posición de loto y se concentraron, pasaron las horas pero ninguno de ellos lograba ningún avance hasta que tigresa se desesperó y abrió los ojos.

¡Ahh! esto es inútil no logro ningún avance - dijo tigresa algo frustrada.

Es cierto llevamos más de 4 horas meditando y aun no logramos concentrar una cantidad de chi considerable - dijo víbora también frustrada

¿Po? ¿Tú y shifu ya lograron hacer esto? - pregunto mono calmado.

Bueno si, pero aún no lo dominamos al 100% y quedamos muy cansados después de hacerlo, además de que solo podemos mantener ese poder por solo 1 minuto - dijo po calmado.

Po ¿crees que tú y shifu puedan hacer una demostración? – dijo mantis calmado.

Si mantis tiene razón, sería más fácil si nos muestran ustedes mismo como se hace - dijo grulla calmada.

Está bien, pero solo será por unos segundos porque de verdad cansa mucho jaja – dijo po riendo mientras se preparaba para expulsar su poder, cerro sus ojos, doblo un poco sus rodillas y brazos cerrando sus puños, una pequeña brisa golpeo suavemente a los 5 y finalmente po abrió los ojos de golpe y un aura de energía blanca cubría su cuerpo dejando impresionados a todos.

Es impresionante no puedo creer que po tenga ese poder - dijo tigresa sorprendida - "esta es la clase de cosas que me hacen recordar porque es el guerrero dragón, pero este sentimiento que hay dentro de mí, no es admiración, es algo más fuerte pero aún no sé qué es" – pensó tigresa calmada.

Bien chicos creo que con esto será suficiente - dijo po calmado disolviendo su aura de ki.

Bien fue impresionante po, ahora hay que volver a intentarlo - dijo tigresa calmada.

De hecho tigresa creo que es suficiente por hoy, mejor vayan a descansar ya es de noche, vayan a cenar algo y luego vayan a dormir si - dijo shifu calmado retirándose del salón de entrenamiento, en cuanto se fue po llamo a los 5 furiosos

Muy bien chicos ¿ya está todo listo para la fiesta de shifu? - pregunto po calmado.

Si ya tenemos todo listo po, le daremos a shifu una grata sorpresa - dijo mono sonriendo.

Po esto de hacerle una fiesta de agradecimiento a shifu es un gesto muy lindo - dijo víbora calmada.

Bueno es lo menos que podemos hacer, shifu ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros y creo que demostrarle nuestra gratitud con esta pequeña fiesta sería algo bueno - dijo po calmado.

Bueno la fiesta será mañana espero que a shifu le guste – dijo mantis sonriendo.

Debo admitir que esta fiesta es una buena idea, bien hecho po – dijo tigresa calmada dándole una leve sonrisa a po haciendo que este se sonrojara muy levemente.

Ah sí gracias tigresa - dijo po sonriendo avergonzado.

Bueno creo que hay que comer algo y dormir un poco mañana debemos retomar este entrenamiento ¿o no po? - pregunto grulla calmado.

Si es cierto francamente me canso mucho hacer esa demostración aunque hayan sido solo 10 segundos jaja. - dijo calmado.

Con esto los guerreros del palacio de jade fueron a comer una rica cena para después irse a dormir, mientras esto pasaba, en la aldea de los pandas, li shan y los demás pandas estaban disfrutando de uno de sus muchos festivales nocturnos.

Las cosas han estado muy pacificas desde que mi hijo venció a kai, además de enseñarnos el camino del kung fu, es por eso que ahora hacemos un brindis en su honor ¡Salud! - dijo li shan alzando su vaso al aire igual que todos los otros pandas, pero serian interrumpidos por 2 tétricas figuras, un lobo y un gorila de un pelaje color morado azulado y ojos rojos, dándoles un aspecto lúgubre y fantasmagórico, li shan tuvo un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a esos 2 seres todos los pandas quedaron en silencio viendo a esas 2 seres, pero el lobo comenzó a levantar lentamente su brazo derecho y formo una esfera de energía de color rojo sangre y la disparo a una casa haciéndola explotar asustando a todos y haciendo que salieran corriendo fuera de la aldea, por fortuna la esfera de energía no mato a nadie pero li dio la orden de evacuar la aldea mientras el trataba de detener a esos 2 monstruos, din y sun (los primos de po) se quedaron para ayudar a li.

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren? ¡Respondan! - demando li shan, pero los guerreros no dijeron nada solo salieron disparados dispuestos a atacar a los 3 pandas. Li, din y sun daban una pelea decente, hasta cierto punto, con habilidades de kung fu normales, la pelea iba muy igual alada, din y sun peleaban en equipo mientras li era el elemento desequilibrante, dando golpes y patadas para romper la combinación de golpes de din y sun, ya que si seguían así por mucho tiempo tarde o temprano sus movimientos serian laidos a la perfección, dando golpes y patadas arrítmicos a los de din y sun, li evitaba eso, sabían aprovechar bien su ventaja numérica, pero esos guerrero no eran normales, ya que por esa neblina extraña ahora podían dominar el ki a un nivel apenas superior a lo básico y usando una velocidad, que si bien no era tan alta como la del encapuchado, era suficiente para superar a los 3 pandas estos 2 rompieron fácilmente la estrategia de la tercia de los pandas dejándolos en el piso algo cansado y heridos.

Din, sun escuchen quiero que le avisen a po de esto ahora, yo detendré a esos 2 - dijo li serio.

Pero tío li usted no podrá solo - dijo din preocupado.

No está a discusión din llévate a tu hermano y vayan con po ¡ahora! - ordeno li y din y sun obedecieron de mala gana dejando solo a li - oigan ustedes 2, no dejare que se salgan con la suya, vengan y peleen - si se puso en guardia y para sorpresa de todas expulso un aura de ki blanca.

Final del capítulo 1:

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el cap ¿que pasara con li? y ¿quién será ese encapuchado misterioso? averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo, por favor comenten quiero saber que les parece el primer cap de mi primer fanfic, les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios y ya sin más hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una obscuridad ancestral se avecina**

Amanecía en el valle de la paz y como todos los días en el palacio de jade, el maestro shifu esperaba en el corredor de las habitaciones de sus alumnos para dar los buenos días sorpresivamente nadie salió y esto molesto un poco a shifu, pero no era una molestia con todos, sino con po, ya que ahora él era el maestro a cargo, shifu fue a su cuarto para darle un buen sermón.

¡Panda! despierta, que clase de ejemplo estas dando quedándote dormido, ahora eres el encargado no puedes...- shiifu no termina de hablar ya que vio que po no estaba en su cuarto - no está, que extraño, mejor despierto a los 5 para que lo busquen - shifu algo preocupado, pero al abrir los cuartos de los demás se dio cuenta que ninguno estaba, cosa que aumento más su preocupación, en ese momento zeng llega para decirle a shifu que el desayuno estaba listo, shifu pensó que no podía buscarlos con el estómago vacío y mejor fue a comer topándose con una sorpresa.

¡Sorpresa! - gritaron po y los 5 sorprendiendo al maestro shifu.

¿Qué es todo esto? - dijo shifu desconcertado viendo la cocina adornada con globos, confeti y serpentinas de papel de colores y en la mesa un gran pastel con las palabras ¡Gracias por todo! escrito en el.

Es una fiesta de agradecimiento para usted maestro shifu, ahora que usted dejo de ser oficialmente el maestro del palacio de jade, pensamos en darle gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros - dijo po sonriendo.

Es cierto maestro, usted hizo mucho por todos y cada uno de los aquí presentes, es lo menos que podemos hacer - dijo tigresa saludando con respeto a su maestro.

Yo... no sé qué decir chicos, solo que me siento alagado - dijo shifu sonriendo y con los ojos algo vidriosos.

¿Y que esperamos? vamos a comer un poco de pastel - dijo mono sonriendo.

La pequeña reunión no duro mucho ya que había una agenda de entrenamientos muy rigurosos que seguir si querían aprender a dominar la verdadera naturaleza del chi, el ki, pero antes de irse a entrenar nuestros héroes tenían una última sorpresa para shifu.

Maestro shifu, antes de volver a la rutina diaria, los chicos y yo nos cooperamos para comprarle un obsequio, esperamos que le guste - dijo po dándole a shifu una caga rectangular de color roja con un listón amarillo.

Hay chicos eso no era necesario - dijo shifu recibiendo el obsequio, el cual era una nueva túnica parecida a la que traía, pero esta era azul obscuro con unos dragones bordados de color dorado - es hermoso, muchas gracias muchachos - dijo shifu inclinándome con respeto a sus alumnos y estos devolvieron el saludo. La reunión se había acabado y ahora todos volvían al entrenamiento, todos meditando en posición de loto aun sin obtener resultados, todos tenían sudor en el cuerpo y una cara de un gran esfuerzo por tratar de encontrar ese equilibrio tan delicado.

Concéntrese chicos, deben tranquilizar su corazón, algo que puede ayudarlos son sus recuerdos, deben combinar la sensación de alegría de sus buenos recuerdos con la tristeza y el dolor de los momentos duros, todo eso sin perder la calma en su corazón y su espíritu - decía po dando consejos a los 5 para que lograran el objetivo.

"Ah que tontería, como espera po que hagamos eso, es imposible, pero creo que no pierdo nada con intentar" - pensó tigresa algo molesta aun meditando pero en su mente empezó a pasar algunas imágenes rápidas de momentos dolorosos, los años difíciles en el orfanato de bao gu, el poco cariño y aprobación que recibió de shifu y la dificil batalla en gonmen contra shen y la pelea contra kai, en esos 2 momentos en particular pensaba en po, en el dolor y tristeza que le causo el pensar que el había muerto, pero después recordó lo feliz y aliviada que se sintió al ver a po vivo y a salvo en ambas ocasiones. Fuera de su mente, tigresa dibujaba una sonrisa derramando unas lágrimas aun con los ojos cerrados mientras emanaba una ligera aura de ki blanco igual a la de po.

¡Bien tigresa sigue así! - dijo po feliz, los demás se desconcentraron al oír que tigresa lo estaba logrando y abrieron los ojos para ver a tigresa - sigue así ahora solo debes expulsa tu energía, puedes hacerlo - dijo po sonriendo.

En la mente de tigresa escuchaba levemente la voz de po animándola - "esa es la voz de po, está animándome, no sé por qué cuando lo oigo hablar me siento más tranquila aunque por fuera me muestre fría con él y a veces me fastidie y lo trate mal, siempre sigue siendo así de cariñoso conmigo y en el fondo eso me gusta, será que de verdad este sentimiento que siento por po es... "- en ese momento tigresa abrió los ojos expulsando un aura de ki blanca.

¡Bien hecho lo lograste! - dijo po sonriendo.

Lo lograste tigresa, buen trabajo - dijo shifu sonriendo.

Si creo que lo logre, se siente bien, me siento más fuerte, siento que podría... - tigresa no termina de hablar a causa de un desmayo cosa que sobre salto a todos.

¡Tigresa! - gritaron todos.

Tranquilos estudiantes, ella solo se desmayó, estará bien después de descansar un poco, po por favor llévala a su cuarto y dile que descanse hasta mañana - dijo shifu calmado.

Si maestro - dijo po cargando a tigresa entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, po no tardó mucho en llegar al cuarto de tigresa, abrió la puerta y dejo a tigresa en su cama, po estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho la voz de tigresa llamándolo.

¿Po? - dijo tigresa despertando en su cama.

Ah hola tigresa, te traje a tu cuarto porque te desmayaste en el entrenamiento, lo hiciste muy bien pudiste expulsar ki por unos segundos, antes de desmayarte - dijo po tranquilo.

¿De verdad? no lo recuerdo ¿tú me trajiste? - pregunto tigresa.

Bueno si, se que me has dicho muchas veces que no entre a tu cuarto pero... - po es interrumpido por tigresa.

Tranquilo po está bien, gracias por traerme, será mejor que vuelva al entrenamiento - dijo tigresa calmada.

De hecho, shifu me dijo que descansaras, mañana retomaras el entrenamiento - dijo po calmado.

Oh bueno, está bien entonces - dijo tigresa calmada.

Oye tigresa ¿Puedo preguntar como lograste concentrarte para expulsar ese poder? quiero decir ¿qué recuerdos utilizaste para lograrlo? claro si no te molesta que pregunte - dijo po calmado.

Realmente no lo sé po, pensé en mi infancia, en las batallas que hemos tenido y en ti... - tigresa se quedó congelada por decir eso último.

¿Cómo dices? - pregunto po confundido.

Bueno yo... lo que quiero decir es que... pensé en ti y bueno... en todos los demás jaja... - dijo tigresa riendo de nervios.

Ya veo, bueno sea como sea fue algo bárbaro, creo que debo ir con el maestro y los demás para ver cómo van te veo más tarde ok? - dijo po calmado saliendo del cuarto.

Que tonta soy ¿por qué le dije que pensé en el? y más aún ¿por qué me avergonzó tanto decírselo? creo que será mejor que descanse un poco - dijo tigresa recostándose en su cama y quedándose dormida, mientras tanto po, shifu y los demás habían terminado de entrenar y fueron a la cocina para cenar en grupo como siempre.

Bueno chicos aquí tienen, espero les guste - dijo po dejando un plato de fideos a cada uno - que raro, tigresa aun no despierta, supongo que es normal, es la primera vez que logra expulsar ki eso es muy agotador, le llevare la cena a su cuarto, ahora regreso chicos - dijo po saliendo de la cocina con un plato de fideos calientes para tigresa, po llego al cuarto de la felina y toco pero no hubo respuesta, así que decidió abrir la puerta y dejar el plato de fideos ahí y se fue, tigresa sintió el olor de la comida y despertó.

Ese olor, son los fideos de po - dijo tigresa despertando y viendo el plato de fideos en una pequeña mesa de noche a lado de ella - bueno supongo que estaría mal dejar que se enfríen - dijo tigresa levantándose para comer, aunque no lo demostrara, a tigresa le encantaba la comida que po preparaba, por lo general ella decía que prefería sus cubos de tofu, pero cuando nadie la veía, se escabullía a la cocina a comer algo de lo que po cocinaba, tigresa termino de comer y volvió a descansar, mientras shifu po y los demás hacían lo mismo, después de cenar fueron a dormir, la noche transcurría normal, era calmada y pacífica, pero cierto panda tenía problemas para dormir y daba vueltas en su cama, parecía tener un mal sueño.

Ah... no, ¿quién eres?... déjanos en paz - decía po entre sueños, mientras en su sueño se veía así mismo en el suelo muy herido y derrotado, alrededor de él estaban los cuerpos sin vida de shifu, mono, grulla, mantis y víbora y justo delante de él estaba una sombra grande, con ojos rojos y una tétrica aura de energía morada, el sostenía a tigresa del cuello ahorcándola - ¡Maldito! suéltala - dijo po molesto - eres patético no tienes la fuerza ni siquiera para salvarte tú mismo, menos a tus amigos, ahora pagaras tu debilidad con la sangre de aquellos a los que amas jaja - dijo la sombra con una voz de ultratumba y finalmente le rompe el cuello a tigresa.

¡Nooooo! - grito po despertando sudando y agitado - ¿ese sueño otra vez? con esta es la tercer noche seguida que lo tengo y siempre lo siento tan real, ahh ya no puedo dormir, voy a caminar un poco - dijo po saliendo de su cuarto con sigilo para no despertar a nadie pero cierta felina tenia oídos muy agudos y escucho a po salir de su cuarto, tigresa decidió seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta, ya que era raro que po se levantara a esas horas y le preocupaba un poco, po camino alrededor de unos 5 minutos hasta llegar al salón de entrenamiento dejando aún más desconcertada a tigresa ella bajo con cuidado y entreabrió la puerta de salón con cuidado y vio a po haciendo unas katas básicas, ella no pudo resistir la curiosidad y entro al salón .

Po ¿está todo bien? - pregunto tigresa algo preocupada.

Ah tigresa eres tú, si no te preocupes es solo que no puedo dormir es todo, trate de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, perdón si te desperté - dijo po calmado.

No te preocupes po, mis oídos son muy sensibles es por eso que te escuche, pero po ¿puedo preguntar qué te pasa? es decir, no es normal que te levantes de madrugada a entrenar ¿algo te molesta? - pregunto tigresa calmada aunque con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

Ahhh, bueno es solo que como ahora que soy el maestro del palacio de jade me da un poco de miedo no tener la fuerza suficiente para proteger a mis seres queridos, tengo miedo de que alguien más fuerte que kai aparezca y yo no puedan hacer nada para enfrentarlo - dijo po algo triste.

Po escucha, tu ahora eres un maestro, sabes utilizar el chi y lo mejor es que estas aprendiendo un nuevo método para volverte aún más fuerte - dijo tigresa calmada con ánimo de hacer sentir bien a po.

Lo sé pero ¿y si eso no basta? - dijo po decaído.

Aun nos tienes a nosotros, cualquier mal que venga no tienes que enfrentarlo solo nosotros... - tigresa es interrumpida por po.

¡Es que no quiero que te hagan daño! - dijo po alzando la voz - no soportaría perder a ninguna de las personas que quiero - dijo po cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza triste, pero se sorprendería de ver que los brazos de tigresa estaban alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo.

¿Tigresa? - dijo po confundido.

No me perderás, a ninguno de nosotros, juntos todos, podemos enfrentar lo que sea - dijo tigresa abrazando a po y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del panda.

"Otra vez esta sensación de calidez, se siente tan bien, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo, estoy enamorado de tigresa, pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mí, si se lo digo y ella no me ama, nuestra amistad se arruinaría, o tal vez ella me acepte y seamos más que amigos, es una probabilidad 50/50 y no sabré cual es la opción correcta si no se lo digo" - pensó po decidido.

Tigresa yo... necesito decirte algo - dijo po calmado separándose del abrazo.

¿Ah sí? y ¿qué es? - pregunto tigresa calmada.

Bueno yo... es que yo te... - po es interrumpido.

¡Guerrero dragón! venga rápido es una emergencia - dijo zeng alterado entrando al salón de entrenamiento.

¿Qué ocurre zeng? - pregunto po preocupado "demonios perdí mi oportunidad" - pensó molesto.

Es sobre los pandas, están aquí, están mal heridos y quieren hablar con usted, los encontré tirados en el patio mientras hacia mi vigilancia nocturna, sus heridas no son graves pero tienen algo importante que decirle. - dijo zeng aun alterado

Algo malo debió haber pasado, y mi padre ¿viene con ellos? - pregunto po preocupado.

Lo siento guerrero dragón, me temo que el señor li no vine con ellos - dijo zeng decaído.

No pude ser, algo malo debió pasarle a mi padre - dijo po consternado.

Po cálmate, tal vez los pandas que vinieron saben algo, hay que ir a verlos - dijo tigresa calmando a po y ella, po y zeng fueron al patio donde había otros gansos mayordomos tratando de ayudar a los pandas a levantarse, entre los pandas estaban, din, sun, la abuela panda, mei mei, lei lei y el panda al que le gusta dar abrazos.

No puede ser ¿qué les paso? - dijo corriendo para ver cómo estaban sus amigos, pero la pequeña lei lei al ver a tigresa, salió corriendo hacia ella.

Bebe de rayas - dijo lei lei feliz por ver a la felina y fue corriendo con ella.

¡Lei lei! - dijo tigresa aliviada mientras abrazaba a la pequeña panda -¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? - dijo tigresa buscando heridas en el cuerpo de la pequeña lei lei pero para buena suerte ella estaba perfectamente bien.

¿Qué es lo que les paso? ¿Por qué están tan cansado y heridos? - pregunto po preocupado.

Primo po, unos sujetos muy fuertes atacaron nuestra aldea, ellos solo llegaron y empezaron a destruir todo nuestro pueblo, el tío li y nosotros nos quedamos para enfrentarlo pero no eran normales tenían una extraña aura de color morada y su velocidad y fuerza era monstruosa, además podían lanzar una especie de esferas de chi que eran muy destructivas - dijo din muy alterado.

Intentamos ayudar al tío li pero él nos dijo que nos fuéramos para pedir tu ayuda - dijo sun.

No puede ser papa, tengo que ir a ayudarlo - dijo po dispuesto a ir a la aldea de los pandas pero fue detenido por tigresa.

Espera po no vayas, por lo que escuche y por lo que tú y shifu nos han enseñado esos sujetos saben utilizar el ki, no vayas po por favor - dijo tigresa preocupada.

Tigresa papa me necesita debo ir a ayudarlo - dijo po serio.

Po mejor escúchala, lo que ella dice es cierto, tu solo no podrás hacer nada - din.

Po, tu padre es un hombre fuerte, yo estoy segura que él está bien, te prometo que en cuanto el sol salga tú, yo, shifu y los demás iremos a buscar a tu padre, pero te pido que esperes - dijo tigresa tratando de disuadir a po de ir solo.

Está bien, esperare hasta mañana, ahora lo que debemos hacer es llevarlos a todos a dentro para que descansen, zeng por favor ayúdanos - dijo po ayudando a levantar a mei mei.

¡Ay po estaba tan asustada! yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan indefensa, pero ahora me siento segura en tus grandes fuertes brazos - dijo mei mei con un tono de preocupación sobreactuado, abrazando a po y pegando su mejilla con la de po.

Ah... si mei...este...ya...ya paso tranquila - dijo po tratando de liberarse de los brazos de mei mei, mientras tigresa veía la escena con una cara que denotaba un poco de celos.

"Ya estoy cansada que esa panda resbalosa este tan pegada a po, no tiene derecho, ni siquiera lo conoce bien" - pensó tigresa celosa.

po, tigresa y zeng, con ayuda de algunos gansos mayordomos del palacio, llevaron a los pandas a los cuartos de huéspedes para que descansaran cómodamente mientras sus heridas eran tratadas, sobre todo las de din y sun que eran los más lastimados, no faltaba mucho para que los primeros rayos del sol salieran por el horizonte, por lo que po ni tigresa durmieron y esperaron para que shifu y los demás se despertaran. Como todos los días shifu se paraba en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los 5 y po, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a po y tigresa ya levantados en el pasillo.

Vaya po, tigresa, me sorprende que estén levantados tan temprano, en especial tu po - dijo shifu calmado.

Shifu necesito decirle algo importante - dijo po serio y le conto toda la situación que ocurrió anoche.

Ya veo, la situación es grave, si estos sujetos saben dominar el ki, podrían ser muy peligrosos debemos tomar precauciones en el valle y avisar a otros pueblos cercanos, hay que despertar a los demás para explicar la situación - dijo shifu serio y despertó a cada uno de los maestros del palacio y fueron con los pandas para que contaran la situación desde el principio y con lujo de detalle y así como tigresa le dijo a po fueron enviados a la aldea de los pandas para ver si había alguna evidencia que ayudara a descubrir al responsable del ataque a la aldea de los pandas, mientras shifu y el resto de los 5 furiosos se quedaban en el valle, después de unas cuantas horas de viaje po y tigresa llegaron a una aldea de pandas destruida y en ruinas.

¿Quién fue el responsable de esto? - pregunto tigresa desconcertada.

No lo sé, pero cuando lo sepa te aseguro que va a sentir el trueno como nunca nadie lo ha sentido - dijo po serio - hay que buscar algo que nos ayude a ver quién hizo esto vamos tigresa - dijo po serio y po y tigresa empezaron a buscar entre los escombros pero sorpresivamente hubo una fuerte explosión de escombros de los cuales salió una gran nube de polvo y una silueta de un guerrero muy alto y robusto.

Po ¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto tigresa

Si tranquila estoy bien - dijo po serio - ¿quién eres tú? y ¿por qué atacaste esta aldea? - dijo serio viendo a la silueta que se asomaba entre el polvo, este mismo se estaba disipando dejando ver a po y a tigresa quien era esa figura en realidad.

¡No puede ser! - Gritaron po y tigresa.

Mientras tanto en el valle de la paz, shifu estaba apenas recibiendo mensajes de otros pueblos que decían a ver sido atacados por sujetos con la misma descripción que los pandas le dieron, temiendo un ataque shifu ya había evacuado el valle.

¡No puede ser que esto esté pasando otra vez! esto me recuerda mucho al modo de ataque de kai ¿quién estaría haciendo esto? y ¿por qué? - dijo shifu desconcertado.

Maestro shifu recibimos más cartas de las provincias del norte, sur, este y oeste de china, también de los templos de las costas, todos los palacios más importantes de china fueron atacados por esos extraños seres - dijo mono preocupada.

Genial ahora solo falta que nos vuelvan a convertir en estatuas de jade - dijo mantis con fastidio.

Mantis no es momento para quejarse, maestro shifu me he dado cuenta que en todas las cartas dicen que no asesinan a las personas de los pueblos más bien parece como si buscaran algo - dijo víbora seria.

Si pero aun así no iba a correr el riesgo de tener a los aldeanos aquí ¿aún no tienen noticias de la ciudad de gonmen? - pregunto shifu.

No aun no maestro shifu - respondió grulla.

Bien quiero que 2 de ustedes vayan y...- shifu no termina de hablar a causa de una explosión que se escuchó en el valle.

¡O no! ahora parece que es nuestro turno - dijo shifu preocupado.

Shifu y los demás bajaron al pueblo para toparse con un dragón de cómodo de un tono de piel morado-azulado, ojos rojos y ese extraño sello en la frente, este no hablo ni dijo nada solo expulso un aura de ki morada dejando aturdidos a todos.

¡No puede ser! - dijeron todos confundidos - ¿quién te envió? ¡Responde! - demando shifu.

Shao sheng - dijo el dragón de cómodo con una voz tétrica y horrible y se lanzó al ataque.

No tengo opción más que usar mi ki, estudiantes tal vez no pueda derrotarlo, pero lo voy a cansar para que ustedes los derroten ¿entendido? - dijo shifu serio y los guerreros asintieron, shifu expulso su ki blanco de su cuerpo y se lanzó directo contra el dragón de cómodo y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte golpe dejando una onda dr sonido, shifu y el dragón parecían desaparecer y aparecer mientras se escuchaban sonidos de golpes por todo el valle, shifu lanzaba patadas y golpes a su adversario quien los bloqueaba con dificultada finalmente shifu rompió su defensa y le dio un golpe mandándolo a estrellarse con una casa.

Bien aquí se acaba esto ¡desaparece! - shifu grito mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de ki de color amarilla y le dio al dragón de cómodo creando una leve explosión y una cortina de humo, shifu cayó muy agotado, sudando y a punto de desmayarse.

¡Maestro está bien! - preguntaron todos muy preocupados.

Si...si estoy... bien, tranquilos - dijo shifu cansado.

En el lugar de la explosión solo quedo el cuerpo sin vida del dragón de cómodo, pero una neblina morada salió del cadáver y empezó a tomar forma de un ser encapuchado.

¿Qu... quién eres? - dijo shifu débil.

Vaya me sorprende que hayan podido derrotar a mi soldado obscuro, todo por eso responderé a tu pregunta como premio por tu esfuerzo - dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha revelando a un león café con melena negra y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo - mi nombre es Shao Sheng y soy hijo del legendario mercenario Wa Sin Qu, he venido a recolectar las piezas del guerrero de terracota donde oogway sello a mi padre y no hay nada que ustedes o su guerrero dragón puedan hacer para vencerme, les recomiendo que mejor no intervengan en mis planes o saldrán heridos.

Maldito... no te saldrás con la tuya - dijo shifu aun débil.

Yo creo que sí, tu apenas y puedes dominar tu ki sin explotar, no puedes ganarme, nadie puede y si son listos harán caso a mi advertencia jaja - dijo la figura riendo mientras se convertía en una cortina de humo morado y esta de disipaba.

Maestro ¿sabe sobre quien estaba hablando ese tipo? - pregunto mono.

Me temo que sí, vamos al palacio ahí les explicare todo - dijo shifu cansado y serio.

Volviendo con la situación de po y tigresa en la aldea de los pandas.

¡No puede ser papa! - dijo po atónito por la situación, en frente de él estaba parado Li Shan con ojos rojos, una sonrisa torcida y ese extraño sello con cara de demonio en la frente, pero con su color de piel normal, él estaba siendo controlado por Shao Sheng y ahora po debía enfrentarlo.

Papa escucha, tu no quieres hacerme daño, por favor trata de reaccionar - dijo po tratando de razonar con Li pero este solo se lanzó al ataque con un puñetazo el cual po y tigresa esquivaron.

Señor Li por favor reaccione, somos nosotros, tigresa y su hijo po - dijo tigresa seria.

Creo que será inútil tratar de razonar tigresa, debo enfrentarme a mi padre - dijo po serio.

Pero po... - tigresa es interrumpida.

Tal vez no logre vencerlo, pero estará lo suficientemente cansado para que tú lo venzas ¿ok? - dijo po serio.

Po por favor yo no quiero que te hagan daño - dijo tigresa triste.

Tranquila sé que mi padre nunca me haría daño, ni el a mí, ni yo a él, solo está confundido y voy a ayudarlo a ver con claridad - dijo po calmado.

Está bien solo por favor cuídate mucho - dijo tigresa seria.

Tranquila estaré bien - dijo po calmado - bien papa ya es hora de que entres en razón - dijo po volteando a ver a Li el cual ya estaba listo para atacar.

Aquí voy ¡ahhhh! - po grito expulsando su ki – muy bien papa ya estoy listo – dijo lanzándose al ataque.

 **NOTA:** Quiero dar gracias a los primeros en comentar mi fanfic y darme la bienvenida a esta comunidad de fanfiction, los cuales son Deadly Ice 88 y Rayber The Lotus Flower, gracias por sus comentarios chicos, espero les agrade este capítulo y los que vienen hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Historias del pasado y una dura pelea Po vs Li Shan**

En el valle de la paz Shifu, ya un poco más recuperado, los furiosos y los pandas estaban en el salón de los héroes listos para oír la historia de la nueva amenaza que se avecinaba.

Bien escuchen todos, ese sujeto es hijo de Wa Sin Qu, él era un mercenario muy peligroso que vivió hace siglos, el dominaba el crimen en toda china, matando por dinero y robando - dijo shifu serio - el alcance de su poder fue tal que incluso las fuerzas del emperador temían enfrentarse a él y a su ejército, en su desesperación, el emperador acudió a Oowgay para pedirle que detuviera a Wa sin Qu, Oogway que ya había construido el palacio de jade y había salvado el valle, partió en un viaje en busca de la fortaleza de Wa Sin Qu en la capital de china, Oogway derroto a más de 1000 mercenarios adiestrados en las artes de kung fu por el mismo Wa Sin Qu, después de eso logro penetrar hasta el corazón de la fortaleza donde finalmente tuvo lugar la batalla entre Oogway y Wa Sin Qu, las habilidades de kung fu del mercenario eran buenas, pero no lo suficiente para desafiar a Oogway, pero lo que si tenía era unas grandes habilidades en el ocultismo y la magia negra, cuando fue derrotado por Oogway, hizo un conjuro que le permitió transformar su chi original en pura energía obscura para volverse más fuerte, pero no pudo mantener el control y su poder se descontrolo, Oogway con la fuerza que le quedaba, sello al mercenario en una figura de terracota, la cual separo en 6 partes para evitar que ese demonio fuera liberado y libere esa obscuridad sobre la faz de la tierra - Shifu termino de contar la historia y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Entonces ese tipo busca liberar a su padre, el cual ahora es un demonio psicópata que podría traer muerte y destrucción no solo a china sino al mundo entero - dijo Mono con incredulidad.

Así es y solo lo podremos vencer si todos aprendemos a dominar el ki y creo que conozco un lugar donde podremos hacernos más fuertes en poco tiempo, pero debemos esperar a que po y tigresa regresen, mientras tanto quiero que envíen cartas a los templos de gongmen, de la capital y de la costa oriental, díganles que quiero reunirme con ellos mañana, necesitamos una alianza entre los templos más fuertes de china si queremos vencer a este enemigo - dijo shifu algo tenso.

Mientras tanto po estaba peleando contra Li Shan en la aldea de los pandas, solo se podían oír los ecos de los fuertes golpes que po y Li Shan se daban entre ellos, mientras tigresa solo observaba a su alrededor tratando de ver los movientes de ambos.

No puedo verlos, es increíble ¿esta es la fuerza que po está adquiriendo? es algo monstruoso - dijo tigresa impactada, mientras po y Li intercambiaban golpes.

Papa por favor este no eres tu ¡Reacciona! - dijo po bloqueando los golpes de su padre, pero este solo se alejó un poco y aterrizo en el suelo cargando una esfera de energía morada.

Bien si quieres acabarlo de un solo golpe, por mi está bien - dijo po cargando una esfera de energía amarilla, ambos lanzaron su ataque y estos colisionaron causando un gran resplandor y un campo eléctrico por la fuerza de los ataques.

No puede ser ¿de verdad esto es real? ¿No estoy soñando? - se preguntó tigresa muy impresionada por lo que veía.

¡Tigresa, escúchame! - grito po sacando a tigresa de su shock - quiero que vuelvas a expulsar tu ki, yo solo no poder contenerlo, necesito que me ayudes - dijo serio.

Pero po yo aún no... - tigresa es interrumpida por po.

Yo sé que parece que te pido mucho, pero yo se que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti - dijo po mientras forcejeaba con la energía de su padre, la cual empezaba a doblegarlo.

Está bien lo hare - tigresa cerro los ojos y volvió a hacer lo mismo que hizo la primera vez, después de unos breves segundo pudo volver a expulsar su ki.

¡Po lo logre! - dijo tigresa feliz.

Bien ahora lanza una esfera de energía contra mi padre antes de que me mate - dijo po de manera nerviosa y ya casi perdiendo la colisión de poderes con Li Shan, tigresa se paró al lado de po y se volvió a concentrar, pero esta vez se enfocó en mandar su poder a las manos para crear una esfera cuando lo logro solo extendió la mano con la palma abierta y soltó una ráfaga de energía, que en combinación con la de po, logro vencer a la de Li Shan empujándolo a los escombros de las casas creando una gran explosión y una cortina de humo.

Hay no ¿que hice? po por favor perdóname no quise... - Tigresa trato de disculparse con po pero este la interrumpió.

Tranquila tigresa, estoy seguro que eso no mato a papa, aun puedo sentir su presencia - dijo po calmado.

Po y tigresa caminaron lentamente hacia los escombros donde debajo de ellos estaba Li Shan seminconsciente, pero parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Ah ¿qué fue lo que me paso? - dijo Li confundido y apenas consiente - ¿qué? ¿Hijo? - pregunto Li incrédulo viendo a po - ¡hijo! qué bueno que estas aquí - dijo Li ya más recuperado y le dio un abrazo a po.

Me alegra que tu estés aquí jaja - dijo po riendo y eso confundió a Li.

Si la verdad pensamos que no lograríamos hacerlo volver en si - dijo tigresa calmada.

¿De qué hablan? - dijo Li confundido.

Te lo explicare de camino al valle, vamos - dijo po caminando junto a su padre.

Bien po creo que podemos llegar hoy mismo valle si tomamos este atajo - dijo tigresa sosteniendo un mapa que ella traía.

Bien hay que darnos prisa – dijo po calmado.

Jajaja ¿y por qué tanta urgencia de irse? - dijo una voz escalofriante detrás de ellos.

¿Quién dijo eso? - dijo tigresa.

Que modales los míos, permítanme presentarme - dijo la voz y una nube de niebla morada se formó y tomo la forma de Shao Sheng - buenas tardes guerrero dragón.

¿Tú fuiste el que ataco esta aldea? ¿Verdad? - pregunto po molesto.

Oh no, estas equivocado, ese trabajo sucio lo hacen mis guerreros obscuros no yo jaja - dijo la voz riendo.

¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Responde! - demando tigresa.

Vaya eres muy agresiva para ser tan hermosa jaja - dijo riendo haciendo enojar a los 2 guerreros - pero está bien te di quien soy mi nombre es Shao Sheng soy hijo del demonio mercenario Wa Sin Qu mi misión es liberar a mi padre para traer destrucción y desolación al mundo y vengarnos de ese estúpido de Oogway - dijo serio.

Llegas tarde, Oogway está muerto - dijo po serio - pero tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para detenerte - dijo po una expresión seria pero con una leve sonrisa.

Jaja yo sé que Oogway murió, por eso estoy llevando a cabo mi plan, sin él, ni tu eres capaz de derrotarme jaja - dijo Shao riendo - mi plan es reunir las piezas del guerrero de terracota donde esta sello de mi padre y liberarlo - dijo serio.

Pues no eres muy listo si no estás diciendo tu plan, ahora que sabemos que quieres, es más fácil para nosotros detenerte - dijo tigresa calmada.

Jaja eres linda pero no muy brillante - todo estos ataque, a esta aldea, a su valle de la paz, han sido una mera distracción para buscar las piezas del sello - dijo calmado.

No funcionara, ahora que nos lo dijiste daremos aviso a todos los maestro de china - dijo po serio.

Jaja pero si mi plan ya funciono, tanto que ya tengo 3 de las 6 partes del sello de mi padre jaja - dijo riendo - y estoy cerca de encontrar la cuarta parte, será mejor que se apresuren si quieren detenerme jaja - dijo riendo mientras se convertía en una neblina morada y se desvanecía.

Hay que apresurarnos a llegar al valle y decirle a Shifu y a los demás de esto - dijo po calmado mientras ayudaba a su padre a caminar.

Es probable que ese tipo este fanfarroneando sobre lo de tener 3 piezas del sello, pero aun así no hay que correr riesgos - dijo tigresa seria - lo que me preocupa es ¿si fue verdad el ataque al valle? - pregunto intranquila.

Si eso es cierto, entonces también es cierto que esos ataque son distracciones, debieron atacar algún pueblo cercano al valle y mando uno de sus guerreros a distraer a shifu y a los demás, estoy seguro que están bien - dijo po calmado.

Si creo que tienes razón - dijo tigresa - "wow desde que po se volvió un maestro, se ha vuelto mucho más suspicaz, analiza más la situación y piensa rápido como resolverla, de verdad ha mejorado mucho" - pensó tigresa mientras caminaba detrás de po y esta lo miraba con una sonrisa. Tal como dijo tigresa po, ella y Li llegaron al valle ese mismo día, era de noche y Shifu los esperaba en la entrada del valle.

Me alegra que hayan llegado, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar - dijo Shifu serio.

Vaya que si, por fin sabemos quién esta detrás de todo esto maestro - dijo po serio.

¿Ustedes también? - pregunto Shifu confundido

¿A qué se refiere con "tambien" maestro? - dijo tigresa confundida.

Se los explicare adentro, pasen - dijo Shifu serio.

Shifu les dijo lo que po, tigresa y Li ya sabían todos sobre la identidad de Shao Sheng y su plan sobre liberar a Wa Sin Qu, ahora lo que debían hacer era fortalecerse y rápido.

Eso es lo que sabemos hasta el momento, ya envié avisos a todos los pueblos que aún no han sido atacados para que evacuen a sus habitantes - dijo Shifu calmado - envié cartas a los 3 templos, que junto con nuestro palacio, forman las 4 escuelas de kung fu de más alto rango de toda China, llegaran mañana.

Muy bien maestro, pero lo que parece olvidar es que esos tipos dominan el ki, no de manera perfecta, pero si más que nosotros - dijo po intranquilo.

Tranquilo po, creo tener una solución a nuestra falta de poder y ese lugar es el palacio del tiempo - dijo Shifu tranquilo.

¡Wow! no sé qué sea pero se escucha ¡bárbaro! - dijo po emocionado - ¿y dónde queda ese lugar? - pregunto ya más calmado.

Esa es la cosa Po, hace ya muchos años la ciudad donde estaba ese palacio fue destruida en una guerra, muchos creen que el palacio del tiempo pereció junto con la ciudad, pero muchos otros creen que se encuentra sepultada bajo tierra. - dijo Shifu serio.

Entonces ¿quiere que vayamos a buscar un templo que nadie sabe si aun existe? ¿A una ciudad que fue destruida hace siglos? - dijo tigresa incrédula.

Sé que parece algo ridículo tigresa, pero dada la situación en la que nos encontramos, no tenemos más opción que correr este tipo de riesgos.

Y a todo esto ¿qué tiene de especial ese templo? - pregunto po calmado.

Se dice que ese templo fue construido por el mismo dios de la tierra, este dios velo por el bienestar y la prosperidad de todos los seres vivos de este mundo - dijo shifu calmado - tal fue su amor hacia este mundo y los seres que lo habitaban que les dio un regalo muy especial, tiempo, el escogió un punto en el mundo el cual dejo completamente en blanco y lo cubrió con un pequeño templo de piedra con una sola puerta la cual servía como puente entre ese mundo vacío y el resto del mundo, se dice que dentro de ese lugar el tiempo pasa diferente un año ahí es solo un día en nuestro mundo – dijo shifu impresionando a todos.

Wow eso es genial podríamos hacer en un día lo de todo un año - dijo po impresionado.

Es por eso que necesitamos hallarlo para que ustedes entrenen dentro de el - dijo shifu calmado.

Estoy seguro que con un entrenamiento entro de ese lugar tendremos la fuerza de derrotar a cualquier rival - dijo po confiado.

Es genial con eso podremos derrotar a ese demonio - dijo tigresa calmada.

No se confíen, aún no sabemos si ese sitio aun existe lo que debemos hacer ahora ese evitar que Shao Sheng encuentre las 3 partes faltantes del sello de su padre y lo libere – dijo shifu serio.

Es cierto pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde buscar esas partes faltantes - dijo tigresa preocupada.

No, pero lo que si se, es que una de esas piezas esta aquí en el palacio y sin ella Wa Sin Qu no podrá ser liberado por eso deben hacerse más fuertes para evitar que él se apodere de esa pieza - dijo shifu serio.

Ok entonces cuando los maestros lleguen mañana les contaremos el plan - dijo po calmado.

Así es po por el momento solo debemos esperar hasta mañana para poner en marcha el plan, ahora hay que dormir mañana estaremos ocupados.


	4. Chapter 4

**La reunión de los 4 grandes**

Era el día después de la lucha entro po y Li Shan y de la revelación del enemigo del pasado que ahora amenazaba con regresar y los pandas, como era su costumbre dormían hasta tarde, pero Shifu, po y los 5 furiosos despertaron muy temprano para recibir a los maestros de los 3 templos de kung fu, po, shifu y los demás acomodaban y limpiaban bien el salón de los héroes, ya que ahí seria la reunión de los maestros de los templos, que junto al palacio de jade, formaban a los 4 palacios de kung fu más prestigiosas de toda china los cuales eran apodados como "los 4 grandes".

Bien estudiantes los maestros no deben tardar en llegar, quiero que terminen de limpiar bien el salón de los héroes, quiero que todo se vea perfecto para la reunión ya que esta reunión también servirá para firmar el pergamino que acredita a Po como maestro de este palacio - dijo shifu dejando confundido a po.

Pero yo creí que eso ya era oficial - dijo po confundido.

O no, toda transición de responsabilidades de los palacios de kung fu deben ser firmadas por los palacios más importantes de China para validar el cambio de poderes - dijo Shifu calmado.

Ah, ya entendí jaja- dijo po sonriendo, en ese momento zeng llego anunciando la llegada de los 3 maestros.

Presentando a los maestros de los palacios de gongmen, de la capital y de la costa oriental, el maestro de gongmen el maestro Chen - dijo zeng confundiendo un poco a todos ya que los maestros de gongmen eran buey y cocodrilo pero no dijeron nada. Chen era un toro negro alto y muy fuerte, era muy imponente, el solo usaba un pantalón de color negro con una cinta roja en la cintura.

Seguimos con la maestra Akame del palacio de la costa oriental - dijo zeng revelando a una leona de pelaje color miel con ojos azules muy claros, llevaba un pantalón negro el cual permitía admirar las bien torneadas piernas y los firmes glúteos de la maestra, el pantalón era sostenido con una cinta de color amarilla, además tenía unos pechos copa C, eran muy grandes y firmes y que se podían apreciar gracias a que llevaba una blusa parecida a la blusa color roja que tigresa solía usar solo que esta era de color verde y permitía ver un escote muy llamativo, los machos que se encontraban ahí quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a tan hermosa mujer, mientras víbora y tigresa sintieron algo de celos de Akame, pero tigresa en particular parecía que se incomodó con la presencia de uno de los maestro y traro de pasar desapercibida.

Y finalmente, el maestro Deshi del palacio de Pekín en la capital de China - dijo zeng revelando a una pantera negra macho un poco más alto que po de una complexión esbelta pero musculoso, tenía ojos color amarillo y usaba una camisa sin mangas color azul marino con una cinta en la cintura color verde y un pantalón negro.

Bienvenidos al palacio de jade grandes maestros - dijo Shifu inclinándose con respeto y los maestros devolvieron el saludo - quiero presentarles al guerrero dragón, otro de los motivos de esta reunión, Po ven aquí y preséntate - dijo Shifu calmado.

Ah, si claro, mucho gusto mi nombres es Xaio Po Ping, es un placer conocerlos - dijo po inclinándose con respeto.

Wow el legendario guerrero dragón, es un honor conocerte - dijo Akame saludando con una voz seductora y una sonrisa coqueta, dejando a Po nervioso y sonrojado.

Ah...bueno...si...el gusto es mío jeje - respondio po nervioso.

Es un placer conocerte guerrero dragón, soy el maestro Chen, el maestro del palacio de la ciudad de Gongmen - dijo Chen calmado y saludando con respeto a Po.

Es un placer maestro y si no le importa me gustaría preguntarle ¿qué paso con los maestros buey y cocodrilo? ¿Creí que ellos se encargaban del palacio de Gongmen? - pregunto po calmado.

Así era, pero dados a los resientes ataques de esos extraños guerreros, el emperador solicito hace pocos días que los maestros buey y cocodrilo fueran sus guardaespaldas personales en el palacio imperial, la noticia fue repentina y el emperador me escogió a mí para hacerme cargo del palacio de Gongmen- dijo Chen calmado.

Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido - dijo po calmado.

Es un honor conocerlo guerrero dragon, soy el maestro Deshi del palacio de la capital en Pekín - dijo Deshi calmado.

El honor es todo mío - dijo Po - bueno el maestro Shifu me dijo que ya los puso al tanto de la situación ¿verdad? - dijo Po calmado.

Así es, Wa Sin Qu es una amenaza para la seguridad de China y el mundo y debemos actuar rápido si queremos impedir que ese tal Shao Sheng lo libere - dijo Deshi serio.

Es por eso que convocamos esta reunión, para formar un frente en contra de esos guerreros resucitados e impedir que se apoderen de las piezas faltantes - dijo Shifu serio.

Su carta decía que ese tipo ya tenía 3 piezas del sello, hay que mandar equipos de búsqueda por toda China para que se apoderen de las piezas faltantes antes de que los guerreros de eso loco lo hagan - dijo Chen serio.

Debemos solicitar a todos los palacios de China que preparen a sus mejores guerreros para la batalla, serán dirigidos personalmente por nosotros, así aseguraremos una probabilidad de excito mayor - dijo Akame seria.

En caso de que este plan no resulte, ya hice un plan B, el guerrero dragón ira hasta el palacio del tiempo para entrenar y poder derrotar a Wa Sin Qu en dado caso que no logremos detener su despertar- dijo Shifu sorprendiendo a los maestros.

Shifu ¿está usted seguro de eso? nadie sabe si ese palacio siquiera excite todavía - dijo Deshi incrédulo.

En situaciones desesperadas, se toman medidas desesperadas - dijo Shifu serio.

Creo que tiene razón, pero ¿el guerrero dragón ira solo? es muy arriesgado podrían emboscarlo - dijo Chen preocupado.

Es por eso que enviare a la maestra Tigresa como refuerzo del guerrero dragón - dijo Shifu señalando a tigresa pero ella estaba detrás de una columna del salón de los héroes y parecía esconderse de alguien.

Tigresa ¿qué estás haciendo? ven, da un paso al frente - dijo shifu serio y Tigresa salió de mala gana.

¡Ahhhhh! ¡Tigrilla que gusto volar a verte! - dijo Akame feliz mientras salía corriendo a abrazar a tigresa

¿Ah? pero que hace, maestra Akame por favor contrólese - dijo Tigresa tratando de zafarse del agarre de Akame.

No hace falta que seas tan formal tigrilla, eso no es necesario entre amigas - dijo Akame sonriendo.

¡¿QUE?! - gritaron Po y el resto de los furiosos, sorprendidos por lo que Akame acababa de decir.

Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me pongas apodos Akame, nunca me ha gustado - dijo Tigresa algo seria mientras Akame la soltaba.

Sigues igual de simpática que siempre tigrilla - dijo Akame separándose del abrazo y dejando una cara de fastidio en tigresa.

A ver, a ver, esperen un segundo, algo aqui no cuadra ¿ustedes ya se conocían? ¿Desde cuándo? - pregunto Po sorprendido.

Bueno, es una larga historia querido y no creo que tengamos tiempo para que la cuente - dijo Akame calmada.

Es cierto Po, vinimos a tocar temas más impo... - Shifu es interrumpido por po.

Hay por favor, cuéntamela, por favor, por favor ¿siiiii? - dijo Po pidiéndolo con un niño pequeño y poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Hay, que lindo te vez cuando suplicas - dijo Akame dando un pequeño toque con su dedo a la nariz de Po - está bien se las contare.

 **Flash Black:**

Tigresa y yo nos conocimos hace un poco más de 10 años cuando aún éramos unas niñas, mi madre, la antigua maestra del palacio de la costa oriental, me trajo un día al palacio de jade para una de las reuniones de los palacio más fuertes de China, yo era una niña sumamente inquieta y mientras mi madre y los demás maestros hablan de cosas importantes yo me escape para dar un paseo por el palacio hasta que un ruido llamo mi atención, sin saberlo, entre al salón de entrenamientos donde vi a una pequeña tigresa golpeando una columna de madera y me acerque a hablarle

Hola ¿cómo te llamas niña? - pregunto Akame de unos 10 años de edad y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Qué ti - dijo Tigres seria y de unos 10 años.

¿Qué ti? - pregunto Akame

Que te importa - Respondió tigresa seria.

Jaja eres muy graciosa, me caes bien ¿quieres ser mi amiga? - dijo Akame riendo.

Si digo que si ¿vas a dejar de hablarme? - dijo tigresa con fastidio.

Jaja de verdad eres muy chistosa, oye ¿quieres jugar conmigo? - pregunto la pequeña.

No, solo quiero entrenar en paz - dijo tigresa mientras seguía golpeando la columna de madera.

Oye, entrenar solo es aburrido, yo te puedo ayudar si quieres - dijo Akame sonriendo.

¿Sabes kung fu? - dijo tigresa un poco interesada.

Si, mira - dijo Akame lanzando una patada a la cara de tigresa.

Ay ¡eso me dolió! - dijo tigresa haciendo un puchero - bien tú lo pediste ¡toma! - tigresa le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

Auch ¡oye no tan duro! - dijo Akame molesta.

Tigresa y yo estuvimos entrenando un rato, nuestras habilidades eran muy torpes, ni siquiera parecía que estuviéramos haciendo kung fu, terminamos rodando por el piso como un par de balones jaja - dijo Akame narrando y riendo un poco.

Ja ¡te vencí! - dijo Akame quedando encima de Tigresa, tigresa se molestó e hizo que las 2 volvieran a rodar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Ja ¡te vencí otra vez! jaja - dijo Akame otra vez encima de Tigresa.

Tigresa estaba a punto de hacernos rodar a las 2 por 3a vez pero mama entro al salón de entrenamientos buscándome - dijo Akame narrando.

Ahí estas Akame, te dije que no estuvieras dando problemas - dijo una leona parecida Akame pero con el pelaje más obscuro.

Veo que las niñas estaban jugando un poco maestra Lili - dijo Oogway apareciendo detrás de la leona.

Si ¡tigrilla y yo ya somos buenas amigas! - dijo la pequeña Akame feliz.

Mi nombre es Tigresa, no tigrilla - dijo Tigresa con algo de molestia.

Te agradezco mucho que hayas jugado un rato con mi hija Tigresa - dijo Lili acariciando la cabeza de Tigresa dejándole una sensación agradable y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Bueno maestro Oogway creo que ya llego la hora de retirarme - dijo Lili cargando a su hija.

De acuerdo, que tengan un buen viaje - dijo Oogway saludando con respeto y Lili le devolvió el saludo.

¡Adiós tigrilla, volveré otro día para jugar! - dijo Akame despidiéndose de Tigresa.

 **Fin del Flash Back:**

Y regrese, varias veces, hasta que mi mama me hizo empezar a entrenar para prepararme para tomar su lugar como maestra del palacio y deje de venir - dijo Akame - extrañaba ver a mi mejor amiga, veo que se volvió una chica muy hermosa - dijo Akame sonriendo dejando sonrojada a tigresa.

¿¡Ah!? pe...pero que tonterías dices, eso no es cierto - dijo tigresa sonrojada.

Tigresa ¿por qué nunca nos lo habías contado? - pregunto Po sorprendido.

Po...porque, bueno pues porque no y punto - dijo tigresa dándoles la espalda a todos.

Shifu ¿Usted sabia de esto? - pregunto Po.

Ahh, si, Oogway me lo conto, me pareció bien que tigresa tuviera una compañera de entrenamiento, siempre que venía, Akame entrenaba con ella - dijo Shifu calmado.

Si pero de todas la veces que nos enfrentamos, tigrilla nunca logro derrotarme jaja - dijo Akame riendo.

No seas presumida - dijo Tigresa molesta.

Escuchen, no es que no me agrade la historia tan bonita, pero hay puntos importantes que cubrir y tenemos poco tiempo - dijo Deshi algo serio.

Es cierto ya pactamos los puntos referentes a la amenaza que enfrentamos, pero quiero aprovechar para oficializar la transferencia de dominio del palacio de jade - dijo Shifu calmado.

Bien, entonces hay que hacerlo, tengo el pergamino justo aquí - dijo Deshi sacando un pergamino con el sello del emperador y el otro sello era del Shaolin sagrado de Ónix

Bien Po, ven y siéntate - dijo Shifu señalando una pequeña mesa con una silla. Po se sentó y Deshi puso el pergamino en la mesa justo en frente de Po.

Bien guerrero dragón ¿juras proteger los conocimientos y los secretos que este palacio guarda en su interior a como dé lugar? - dijo Deshi serio.

Lo juro - respondió Po calmado.

¿Juras velar por el bienestar de tus estudiantes y guiarlos por el camino del real Kung Fu? - dijo Deshi serio.

Po volteo a ver a sus amigos los cuales lo vieron con una sonrisa en el rostro - lo juro - respondió Po sonriendo.

Y por ultimo ¿Juras proteger la vida de todas las personas de este valle, si es necesario, a costa de tu propia vida? - dijo Deshi serio.

Lo juro - dijo po calmado.

Ahora maestros les voy a pedir que firmen este pergamino - dijo Deshi siendo el primero en firmar, luego fue Chen, siguió Akame y por ultimo Shifu.

Bien, entonces, por el poder que me otorga el sello imperial y el Shaolin Sagrado de Ónix te nombro maestro del palacio de jade - dijo Deshi sonriendo y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a Po.

Muchas gracias a todos - dijo Po feliz.

Bien guerrero dragón, solo falta una pequeña cosa, esto es extraoficial, pero a cada uno de nosotros nos gustaría tener un pequeño combate contigo - dijo Deshi emocionando a Po.

Wow ¿de verdad? claro que si, hagámoslo - dijo Po sonriendo - y ¿quién va a hacer el primero? - pregunto Po confiado.

Yo peleare primero - dijo Chen dando un paso al frente.

Bien maestro Chen ¡vamos a divertirnos! - dijo Po sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Po vs los 3 maestros**

Todos los maestros habían salido al patio de entrenamientos para ver la pelea de po contra los maestro de los 3 templos más fuertes de China, todos estaban expectantes, Po y el maestro Chen estaban de pie en el centro del patio de entrenamientos viéndose a los ojos en silencio, hasta que este sería roto por Shifu.

Bien maestros, este combate será una simple exhibición, por lo que las reglas son muy simples, el primero que logre conectar 3 golpes a su oponente o su rival no pueda continuar será el ganador ¿están listos? - dijo Shifu tranquilo.

¡Estamos listos! - dijeron los 2 maestros levantando un poco la voz.

Bien ¡empiecen! - dijo Shifu dando la indicación de comenzar el combate.

¡Prepárate guerrero dragón! - dijo el maestro Chen desapareciendo y apareciendo justo detrás de po dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero Po logro reaccionar a tiempo cruzándose de brazos logrando evitar un impacto directo aun así Po fue arrastrado con los pies en la tierra por la fuerza del impacto quedando sorprendido.

¡Wow, tiene una fuerza monstruosa! - dijo Po sorprendido.

Ja, ¿creías que estos músculos solo eran para impresionar panda? Prepárate, esto apenas empieza - dijo Chen lanzándose de nuevo al ataque contra Po, Chen ataco con movientes rápidos, Po, al verse superado en fuerza, solo evitaba y desviaba los ataques de Chen pero le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a la velocidad de Chen, Chen empujo a Po hasta una de las paredes del patio de entrenamientos, Po estaba acorralado y a punto de recibir un golpe de Chen.

Se acabó panda ¡haaaa! - grito Chen lanzando un golpe a Po, este solo pudo volver a cruzar los brazos recibiendo el golpe de Chen agrietando el muro del patio de entrenamientos y dejando a Po algo aturdido cosa que Chen aprovecho para darle una patada giratoria al rostro de Po que lo mando a otro extremo del patio de entrenamientos.

El maestro Chen conecto un golpe, la pelea esta 1-0 en favor del maestro Chen - dijo Shifu.

Vamos Po ¿qué estás haciendo? sé que puedes hacer algo mejor, puedes vencerlo - dijo Tigresa animando a Po.

Debo admitir que fue un buen golpe maestro Chen y ahora estoy en desventaja, pero gracias a ese pequeño sacrificio, ahora puedo ver y sentir mejor sus movimientos - dijo Po levantándose del suelo y limpiando un poco de sangre de su boca - el calentamiento termino ahora si va enserio, prepárese maestro - dijo Po sonriendo.

Ya veo, Po planeo ser golpeado, el solo quería medir las habilidades de su rival, brillante - dijo tigresa sonriendo.

Eso me parece bien ¡vamos con todo panda! - dijo Chen desapareciendo otra vez al igual que Po, de repente empezaron a sonar ecos de fuertes golpes al mismo tiempo que el suelo del patio del palacio de jade se agrietaba producto de la intensidad de los golpes.

¡Desaparecieron! - dijo Tigresa sorprendida - recuerdo que Po hizo lo mismo cuando tuvo que pelear con su padre en la aldea de los pandas.

No desapareció tigresa, Po y el maestro Chen están peleando a una súper velocidad - dijo Shifu serio.

Es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo, usted hizo lo mismo cuando peleo con ese tipo en el valle - dijo mono.

Así es, como ya se los había explicado, el ki aumenta todas las cualidades del guerrero, su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, Po y el maestro Chen empezaran a pelear con más seriedad ahora - dijo Shifu de brazos cruzados.

Mientras Shifu y los demás hablan, Po y el maestro Chen peleaban a ras de piso a una velocidad impresionante, Po presionaba al maestro Chen con puñetazos y patadas fuertes y precisos tratando de encontrar un espacio para romper la guardia del maestro Chen, pero este no parecía tener intenciones de darle ninguna oportunidad a Po de conectar algún golpe, la defensa de Chen era muy buena dada a su fuerza y resistencia física.

Eres impresiónate panda, solo te basto unos minutos para acostumbrarte casi por completo a mi velocidad y mi estilo de pelea, ahora veo por qué eres el guerrero dragón.

Bueno, soy lo que se dice dotado - dijo Po sonriendo.

Aun así, no tienes la fuerza para penetrar mi defensa y siendo sincero ya me canse de verte intentarlo, es mi turno de atacar -dijo Chen y con su velocidad se liberó del asedio de los golpes de Po y apareció encima de él lanzando un puñetazo descendente el cual Po esquivo y dejo que Chen se levantara y empezara a atacarlo.

Bien guerrero dragón fuiste digno rival, pero aquí se acaba ¡GOLPE DEVASTADOR! - grito Chen retrayendo su brazo de una manera un tanto pronunciada formado un puño con su mano el cual brillo con una luz amarilla, apenas un segundo después, extendió su brazo con el puño cerrado liberando una poderosa ráfaga de energía amarilla, Po apenas pudo moverse y esquivar el ataque evitando que lo golpeara del todo, la raga siguió de largo y destrozo por completo todo a su paso, afortunadamente sin lastimar a nadie, las personas del valle solo vieron como un rayo de luz salía, de forma horizontal, del valle de la paz.

¡Qué poder tan destructivo tiene! sino lo hubiera esquivado de seguro me hubiera hecho mucho daño... ¡Haa maldición me duele! - dijo Po tratando de levantarse pero cayo de rodillas y tocándose con su costado izquierdo por un rozón que la energía alcanzo a provocar en el costado izquierdo de Po causándole mucho dolor.

¡Po! ¿¡Estas bien!? - gritaron los 5 furiosos de los cuales la más consternada era tigresa.

El maestro Chen conecto otro golpe, la pelea se encuentra 2-0 a favor del maestro Chen - dijo Shifu serio - Po ¿quieres continuar? puedo dar por terminada la pelea si lo deseas - dijo Shifu algo preocupado.

¡No! voy a continuar - dijo po serio.

¡Po por favor recapacita! tu no ganas ni pierdes nada con esta batalla, por favor retírate - dijo tigresa preocupada

Lo siento pero no lo hare ¿qué clase de maestro seria si las personas que confían en mi para guiarlos me vieran rendirme? - dijo Po sonriendo con algo de dolor mientras se levantaba.

"Po, has madurado mucho en muy poco tiempo, de verdad ahora me queda claro que ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo" - pensó Shifu con orgullo - bien entonces la pelea se reanudara en este momento - dijo Shifu calmado.

Tienes el espíritu de un auténtico guerrero panda, ganes o pierdas esta pelea, tienes mi respeto - dijo Chen saludando con respeto a Po.

Gracias maestro, pero cuando peleo, siempre peleo para ganar, así que prepárese - dijo Po poniéndose en guardia.

Bien aquí voy - dijo Chen otra vez lanzándose al ataque igual que Po, Po y Chen volvieron a pelear a súper velocidad, dejando a los demás sin saber que pasaba.

No logro verlos ¿por qué? - dijo tigresa frustrada.

Cálmate tigresa, para ver sus movientes no necesitas verlos con tus ojos, solo siéntelos, relaja tu mente y concéntrate en el ki de ambos - dijo Shifu calmado.

Está bien - Tigresa cerro los ojos un momento y al abrirlos pudo divisar a Po y a Chen peleando aun que los veía un tanto borrosos - puedo verlos pero los veo borrosos y de momentos los pierdo de vista- dijo tigresa calmada.

Dale tiempo, ya lo dominaras - dijo Shifu- escuchen, quiero ustedes alcancen a tigresa, se están retrasando mucho en su entrenamiento ¿entendido? - pregunto Shifu.

Si maestro – dijeron el resto de los furiosos.

Mientras ellos hablan po y el maestro Chen seguían peleando hasta que Po y el maestro Chen quedaron forcejeando con las manos entrecruzadas cerrando un pequeño cráter en el piso por la fuerza que los 2 guerreros empleaban.

Bien panda, veo que no resistirás mucho, tu poder está disminuyendo y tu fuerza física no está ni remotamente cerca de la mía ¿listo para rendirte? - dijo Chen confiado.

No se lo hare tan fácil maestro Chen, si quiere ganar tendrá que derribarme, así que le propongo esto, deme su mejor golpe y si logro resistirlo yo gano y sino, bueno, de cualquier manera usted gana ¿qué dice? - dijo Po calmado.

Jaja, bien acepto el trato, de cualquier manera aunque no te de mi mejor golpe con la fuerza para matarte, en el estado en el que estas, será suficiente para ganar - dijo Chen poniéndose en posición para lanzar su ataque.

Po ¿estás seguro de esto? - pregunto Shifu preocupado.

Po, no lo hagas, nunca podrás detener su ataque en el estado en el que estas - dijo tigresa preocupada.

Confía en mi - dijo Po guiñándole un ojo a tigresa dejándola algo sonrojada.

"Po nunca había tenido esta confianza tan… tan, atractiva" - pensó tigresa sonrojada.

Ese panda tiene agallas, me gusta - dijo Akame del otro lado del patio sonriendo de manera coqueta.

Si pero le falta cerebro ¿qué piensa hacer? - dijo Deshi intrigado.

Bien maestro Chen, estoy listo - dijo Po cruzándose de brazos frente al maestro Chen.

Bien panda prepárate, no te matare, pero si te dolerá - dijo Chen volviendo a cerrar el puño y envolviéndolo en una energía amarilla - ¡GOLPE DE...

¡Ahora! - Po grito descruzando los brazos y abriendo las palmas de las manos soltando 2 esferas de energía amarilla las cuales impactaron el piso creando una cortina de humo enfrente del maestro Chen.

¿Qué demonios? - dijo Chen confundido cuando de repente Po aparece de la nada justo detrás de Chen para intentar golpearlo pero Chen alcanzo a voltear y extender el brazo soltando su golpe devastador pero...

¡No puede ser! - dijo Chen viendo que su golpe paso apenas desviado justo al lado de po mientras este ya le había dado un golpe a Chen en el rostro.

Ahora terminare con esto, prepárese maestro - dijo Po dando un rodillazo al estómago de Chen, sacándole un poco el aire, seguido por una patada con el empeine de la pierna izquierda, haciendo que Chen saliera disparado a un lado del patio del palacio.

¿Qué paso? no pude ver nada - dijo Shifu confundido.

Hay no, no recordé que por la cortina de humo Shifu no podría ver la pelea que estúpido- dijo Po golpeando su frente.

El ganador es el guerrero dragón - dijo Deshi calmado.

¿Que? - dijeron todos confundidos.

Es cierto - dijo Akame tranquila.

Si pero fue con trampa ¿que fue eso panda? - dijo Chen confundido y algo molesto.

¿Trampa? ahhhh eso, deje que se lo explique, yo le dije que me diera su mejor golpe y si me derribaba usted ganaba y si yo resistía el ataque yo ganaría, pero ninguna de esas 2 cosas paso, usted no acertó el ataque y yo no lo detuve así que tuve que ganar la batalla con las reglas originales - dijo Po tranquilo.

Pero tu dijiste que detendrías mi ataque pero te moviste, por lo tanto la pelea sigue - dijo Chen dispuesto a volver a atacar.

Yo no recuerdo haberle dicho que yo no me movería, además nunca acordamos eliminar las reglas originales ¿o sí? - pregunto Po dejando confundido a Chen.

Es cierto, Po gano justamente - dijo Tigresa sonriendo " y fue asombroso" - pensó tigresa impresionada.

Bueno Deshi ¿quieres recapacitar acerca de a cuál de los 2 es al que le falta cerebro? - dijo Akame con algo de burla.

Ja bueno lo que importa ahora es que te prepares para pelear Akame, maestro Chen puede acompañarme si gusta para ver la siguiente pelea.

Mmm está bien, acepto mi derrota - dijo Chen saludando de no muy buena gana a Po y este respondió el saludo.

Pero antes del siguiente combate tal vez quieras revisarte esa herida guerrero dragón - dijo Deshi calmado - tomate 5 min para cubrir tu herida.

Si de acuerdo - dijo Po calmado mientras iba con los demás.

Vaya po eso de verdad fue asombroso - dijo mono calmado.

Si crear una distracción fue muy astuto - dijo grulla calmado.

Aunque arriesgado, Chen casi logra acertar el golpe - dijo mantis algo preocupado.

Si bueno, sabia que estaba a un golpe de perder, así que tuve que planear algo para revertir las cosas y fue lo único que se me ocurrió jaja - dijo Po riendo pero sintió dolor en su costado derecho - diablos no puedo reír mucho esto duele - dijo Po con cara de dolor cuando de pronto tigresa le dio un golpe con sus nudillos en la cabeza - hay, hay, hay, oye ¿y eso por qué fue? - dijo Po tallándose la cabeza por el dolor.

Porque eres un imprudente e insensato ¿en qué pensabas? el maestro Chen casi logra acertar su ataque.

Si pero no lo hizo, a veces hay que correr riesgos ¿o no? - dijo Po calmado.

Eres un tonto, déjame ver tu herida - dijo tigresa seria viendo que la herida de Po no era tan grave - no esta tan mal, la voy a vendar - dijo tigresa pasando una venda por toda la cintura de Po además de darle un poco de Chi para ayudar a la recuperación de la herida - bien con eso bastara.

Gracias tigresa - dijo Po sonriendo - "aun cuando me regaña sigue siendo hermosa" - pensó Po feliz.

Bien guerrero dragón lo estoy esperando, no es cortes dejar esperando a una dama ¿sabe? - dijo Akame calmada.

Si ya voy - dijo Po tomando su posición para el combate.

Vamos maestra Akame - dijo mono sonrojado.

Si de su mejor esfuerzo usted puede - dijo grulla igual de sonrojado.

Adelante gánele a Po - dijo mantis también sonrojado.

¡Oigan ustedes 3! ¿porque la apoyan a ella? Po es nuestro amigo hay que animarlo a el - dijo tigresa sin obtener respuesta de los 3 machos que seguían viendo con una sonrisa de imbécil a Akame.

Ha típico de los hombres, ven unas curvas y se vuelven locos - dijo Víbora con fastidio.

Bien guerrero dragón, no creas que seré suave porque estas herido, ni porque crea que eres lindo - dijo Akame calmada.

Ah… bueno si lo mismo digo - dijo Po algo nervioso, cuando de pronto mei mei salió de la nada para atacar a Akame con sus nunchakus.

Ya, ya, ya ¡tú miserable gata deja a mi po en paz! - dijo mei mei enojada.

¿Y a esta gorda que le pasa? ¿Por qué me ataca? - pregunto Akame molesta.

Mei ya déjala en paz ¿porque la atacas? - dijo Po confundido.

Hay Po es que hace un momento escuchamos un fuerte estruendo y pensamos que estabas en problemas y vinimos a ayudarte ¿verdad chicos? -dijo mei mei volteando a ver a Li Shan, Din, Sun y lei lei.

Es cierto hijo pensamos que tenías problemas - dijo Li Shan un poco preocupado.

No papa, estoy bien, ellos son maestros de otros palacios y vinieron a ayudarnos a evitar que Wa Sin Qu regrese a la vida y solo estábamos entrenando un poco - dijo Po calmado.

Ya veo creo que nos alarmamos para nada je je - dijo rascando su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Qué bueno que todo está bien, yo pensé que alguien quería matar a mi lindo Po - dijo mei mei abrazando a Po enojando a Tigresa.

¡Oye tu gorda! ya deja de estar de melosa con Po - dijo Tigresa enojada.

Ahhh ¿cómo me dijiste? Pecho plano - dijo mei mei molesta.

Ah ¿qué? ¿¡Me dijiste plana!? ¡Hay ahora si ya me hiciste enojar! - dijo Tigresa a punto de atacar a mei mei pero fue detenida por Akame.

Ya tigrilla, por favor no vale la pena pelear - dijo Akame tratando de calmar las cosas.

¡Suéltame Akame! ya me tiene cansada ¡suéltame! - dijo tigresa molesta pero se calmó al ver a lei lei - tienes suerte, no peleare enfrente de lei lei - dijo tigresa cargando a la bebe panda.

Ahh ya veo por qué te dio celos, claro a nadie le gusta que le coqueteen a su esposo, no sabía que tú y el guerrero dragón tenían una hija - dijo Akame sonriendo - "rayos y yo que pensé que estaba disponible" - pensó algo triste.

¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDESES! - le grito tigresa furiosa y sonrojada mientras todos los presentes estaban sonrojados y no sabían que hacer ante esa situación - Po y yo no somos más que amigos ¿verdad? - le pregunto a Po.

Si, si claro nosotros no tenemos ninguna otra relación - dijo Po algo nervioso - "creo que tigresa solo me ve como amigo, que decepción" - pensó Po triste.

Mmm ya veo perdonen la impertinencia - dijo apenada - "entonces aún tengo oportunidad" - pensó Akame feliz.

Bien ya es hora de que empiece el combate - dijo Deshi serio.

Si maestros prepárense - dijo Shifu mientras Po y Akame tomaban posición - ¡empiecen! - dijo Shifu y Po y Akame salieron con todo al ataque Po empezó el ataque dando un puñetazo frontal el cual Akame detuvo fácilmente ella respondió lanzando una patada que Po esquivo y luego intento dar una patada con el empeine a la cara de Akame pero esta la detuvo con su mano izquierda y lanzo a Po a un lado.

Me impresionas panda tu velocidad no está nada mal, tu pelea contra Chen te sirvió mucho para aprender nuevos movimientos - dijo Akame calmada.

Le agradezco el alago, pero debemos continuar la pelea - dijo Po lanzándose al ataque listo para dar un puñetazo, pero de un momento a otro Akame desapareció y apareció detrás de Po, Po quiso voltear pero fue tarde Akame le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando a estrellarse con un muro creando un eco fuerte y una cortina de humo.

La maestra Akame conecto un punto y tiene la ventaja 1-0 - dijo Shifu calmado.

¡Demonios! es más rápida que el maestro Chen, debí imaginarlo es mucho más esbelta y flexible que el - dijo Po sobándose la cara.

Hay que lindo eres pero alagar mi figura no te salvara de esto - dijo Akame mientras hacía unos movimientos suaves que para Po parecía que iban en cámara lenta, parecía hipnotizarlo, Akame de un momento a otro solo flexiono un poco sus rodillas y extendió los brazos con los puños cerrados - ¡RELAMPAGO MORTAL! - dijo Akame lanzando una fuerte energía parecida a un rayo de color azul hacia Po, dejando una cortina de humo la cual al disiparse dejo ver a Po con los brazos cruzados y con el pelo algo quemado

Que poder tan brutal, pude bloquearlo cruzando mis brazos y aun así me hizo mucho daño - dijo Po algo cansado.

Bueno es una técnica que yo misma invente, cansa un poco pero es muy poderosa - dijo Akame sonriendo - ¿quieres continuar? - pregunto sonriendo.

Desde luego que si - dijo Po sonriendo y lanzándose al ataque y de nuevo intercambio golpes con Akame el intercambio no duro mucho hasta que los 2 se dieron un golpe en la mejilla al mismo tiempo.

Ambos maestros conectaron un golpe, la pelea esta 2-1 a favor de la maestra Akame - dijo Shifu calmado.

Buen golpe panda - dijo Akame sobando su mejilla - pero ya es hora de terminar con esto - dijo seria.

Lo mismo digo - dijo Po calmado y Po se lanzó de nuevo a atacar pero Akame estaba decidida a acabar la pelea en breve.

Cuidado niño - le dijo Akame a Po únicamente tomándolo fácilmente con los brazos y le dio un sorpresivo beso en los labios dejando confundidos a todos y molestas a tigresa y a mei mei, Po solo se sonrojo sin saber qué hacer cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Ah… - dijo Po ahogando un grito.

Lo siento querido, ya perdiste - dijo Akame tranquila.

La pelea ha terminado la ganadora es la maestra Akame – dijo Shifu serio.

Po ¿Estas bien? – preguntaron sus amigos llegando con él para ver cómo estaba.

Sí, no se preocupen estoy bien – dijo po de rodillas en el suelo y sujetándose el estómago.

Oye Akame, ese fue un golpe muy bajo ¿no te parece? – dijo Tigresa molesta.

No te molestes tigrilla, como mujeres nosotras debemos sacar ventaja de nuestros encantos, deberías intentarlo alguna vez – dijo Akame calmada, tigresa estaba a punto de contestarle cuando mei mei se puso en frente de Akame.

¿Cómo te atreviste a besar a mi Po gata? – dijo mei mei molesta, pero Po intervino.

Ya por favor dejen de pelear chicas, todavía tengo que enfrentar al maestro Deshi – dijo Po calmado.

La verdad guerrero dragón en el estado en el que te encuentras no sería una pelea gusta ¿qué te parece si dejamos pendiente nuestro combate? – dijo Deshi calmado.

Si está bien – dijo Po calmado.

Bueno nosotros ya debemos retirarnos, debemos poner en marcha el plan cuanto antes – dijo Deshi calmado.

Si claro gracias por haber venido maestros, les deseo buen viaje – dijo Shifu calmado y los maestros se despidieron.

Adiós tigrlla me agrado mucho verte después de tanto tiempo – dijo Akame abrazando con fuerza a tigresa.

Akame… no… puedo… respirar – dijo Tigresa poniéndose algo morada.

Hay discúlpame, me emociono mucho, bueno maestros cuídense mucho y tu también Guerrero dragón – dijo Akame dándole un beso en la mejilla a Po dejando un poco celosa a tigresa y asi finalmente los maestrso se retiraron.

Bien, Po, tigresa ustedes 2 vallan a descansar, mañana partirán muy temprano a las ruinas de la ciudad prohibida, donde buscaran el palacio del tiempo, y ustedes entrenaran como nunca en su vida deben estar listos para defenderel valle mientras Po y Tigresa no estan entendido – dijo Shifu serio.

Si maestro – dijeron todos saludando con respeto.


	6. Chapter 6

En busca del palacio del tiempo

Los maestros de los demás palacios ya se habían ido y Po era curado con acupuntura por mantis y víbora en su habitación mientras mono y grulla hablaban con po y tigresa solo escuchaba la conversación.

Cielos Po de verdad fue impresionante los combates que tuviste con los maestros, lo hiciste muy bien - dijo Mono calmado.

Es cierto Po fue algo increíble pero lo que más me impresiono fue ese beso que le diste a la maestra Akame eres un suertudo - dijo Grulla con un tono un tanto pícaro mientras tigresa, quien esta recargada en la pared de la habitación de brazos cruzados, hizo un leve gesto de disgusto.

Ella fue la que me beso, no yo a ella - dijo Po sonrojado - aunque debo admitir que no me disgusto jaja - dijo Po sonriendo haciendo que tigresa se molestara aún más volteando su cara al lado contrario para evitar que los demás vieran su rostro de disgusto.

Bueno Po creo que con esto bastara, con un poco de descanso estarás como nuevo mañana por la mañana - dijo mantis calmado.

Bárbaro, gracias mantis y a ti también víbora - Po feliz.

Hay Po, no fue nada yo solo apoye un poco a mantis - dijo víbora sonriendo.

Bueno chicos creo que hay que volver a entrenar - dijo Po.

Nada de eso Po, quiero que tú y tigresa descansen el resto del día y se preparen para el viaje, los demás al salón de entrenamientos ahora - dijo Shifu serio.

Si maestro - dijeron los furiosos saliendo del cuarto junto a Shifu.

Bueno me voy a mi cuarto, tengo que prepararme para el viaje - dijo Tigresa pero Po la detuvo.

Espera tigresa - dijo Po

¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Tigresa seria.

Sabes me gustaría que me contaras un poco más de tu historia con Akame - dijo Po calmado.

Po ¿de verdad crees que sea el momento para eso? - dijo Tigresa.

Por favor, tenemos el resto del día libre - dijo Po poniendo los mismos ojos que uso con Akame.

Ah... bueno está bien - dijo tigresa calmada - como Akame ya lo había dicho, nos conocimos de pequeñas, cada vez que la maestra Lili venía a las reuniones del palacio de jade traía a Akame y entrenábamos juntas hasta que las reuniones terminaban, la maestra Lili siempre traía el almuerzo y las 3 comíamos juntas, la comida que ella hacia era deliciosa, sobre todo su pastel de fresa era genial, ella era una mujer muy amable, pero después Akame dejo de venir por sus obligaciones en el palacio de la costa oriental - dijo Tigresa sonando algo triste - pero la maestra Lili siempre se tomaba un tiempo para estar conmigo, sin su hija ella ya no tenía ninguna obligación de compartir conmigo y aun así lo hacía.

Hay que bonito, suena como si Akame fuera tu hermanita y la maestra Lili tu mama- dijo Po sonriendo.

No... no digas tonterías Po, la maestra Lili solo era amable es todo y Akame solo es una conocida, es muy aniñada e inmadura y parece que también es sumamente atrevida - dijo Tigresa molesta.

¿Lo dices por lo del beso? debo admitir que fue una estrategia inusual, pero efectiva - dijo Po calmado - deberías intentarla alguna vez - dijo Po calmado.

¿Que? claro que no, yo nunca usaría estrategias así de vulgares - dijo tigresa sonrojada.

Jaja estaba jugando no tienes por qué ponerte así - dijo Po riendo un poco.

Bueno, ya basta de historias, hay que prepararnos para nuestro viaje, te recomiendo que empieces a empacar tus cosas.

Si claro lo hare, oye tigresa - dijo Po calmado.

¿Qué sucede? - dijo Tigresa calmada.

¿Extrañas a la maestra Lili? - dijo Po calmado.

Bueno, la verdad tengo deseos de volverla a ver tal vez alguna vez pero no sé si me recuerde - dijo Tigresa calmada.

¿Y por qué no le dices a Akame que te lleve a verla? - Pregunto Po.

Po ahora hay cosas más importantes en que pensar, debemos detener a ese demente antes que libere a su padre de su prisión, no hay tiempo para pensar en cosas del pasado - dijo Tigresa algo molesta.

Está bien, bien, hay que preparar nuestras cosas para mañana ¿feliz? - dijo Po ofendido.

Lo siento Po, no quise gritarte pero debemos hacernos mas fuertes para parar esta nueva amenaza, el enemigo esta vez parece mas fuerte que el mismo kai - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Si tienes razón - dijo Po calmado.

Bueno me voy a mi cuarto, descansa - dijo Tigresa saliendo del cuarto de Po.

El día paso rápido la noche fue muy tranquila y sin novedad hasta la mañana siguiente, la mañana de la partida de Po y Tigresa hacia las ruinas de la ciudad prohibida, donde se cree que estaba el palacio del tiempo, Shifu estaba en la entrada de las escaleras del palacio de jade despidiendo a Po y a Tigresa.

Bien, este es el mapa a las ruinas de la ciudad prohibida, si siguen el camino que esta en el mapa llegaran en 4 días y tengan cuidado con cualquier posible emboscada de los guerreros de Shao Sheng.

No se preocupe maestro estaremos bien - dijo Po tranquilo.

Y Tigresa por favor, cuida que Po no haga algo tonto - dijo Shifu calmado.

¡Oiga! - dijo Po ofendido.

No se preocupe maestro estaremos bien - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Bien para estas alturas, el plan para frenar a Shao Sheng ya debe estar en marcha, si se llegan a encontrar con algún escuadrón de búsqueda aliado no se distraigan a menos que sea necesario ¿está claro? - dijo Shifu calmado.

Se preocupa demasiado maestro estaremos bien - dijo Po calmado.

Bien, ya pueden irse, cuídense - dijo Shifu saludando y Po y Tigresa devolvieron el saludo.

Los 2 guerreros bajaron las escaleras del palacio listos para emprender el viaje, pero le pediría a Tigresa hacer una pequeña escala.

Tigresa ¿te importaría que pase a despedirme de mi padre antes de irnos? me despedí de mi otro padre antes de salir del palacio y no me gustaría irme sin despedirme de los 2 - Pregunto Po calmado.

Claro, pero que sea rápido ¿sí? - dijo Tigresa calmada y Po asintió y fue corriendo al restaurante de su padre.

Papa hola - dijo Po saludando al Sr. Ping.

¡Hijo! qué bueno verte ¿cómo has estado? - Pregunto el Sr. Ping.

Estoy bien pero ahora voy de salida a una misión - dijo Po calmado.

¿Tiene que ver con ese extraño tipo que Shifu derroto? - pregunto el Sr. Ping.

Si de hecho si, voy con Tigresa me está esperando afuera - dijo Po calmado.

¿Solo irán ustedes 2? - pregunto Sr. Ping.

Si ¿por qué? - dijo Po calmado.

Hay Po tienes una oportunidad inmejorable para acercarte más a ella - dijo Sr. Ping feliz.

Papa pero ¿de qué estás hablando? - dijo Po confundido y sonrojado.

Hay Po por favor, no puedes engañarme es muy obvio que ella te gusta - dijo Ping calmado.

Yo... bueno... ¿es tan obvio? - pregunto Po intrigado.

Mucho, mira Po este viaje puede ser una oportunidad para que tú y Tigresa intenten ser algo más que amigos - dijo Ping calmado.

Pero ¿y si ella no me ama? - dijo Po inseguro.

Bueno no lo sabrás si no lo intentas - dijo Ping sonriendo.

Pero no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad si esto sale mal - dijo Po inseguro.

Po en la vida hay que correr riesgos - dijo Ping calmado - sabes Po yo creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti - dijo Ping sonriendo.

¿Que lo dices enserio? - pregunto Po feliz.

Si pero no estarás seguro a menos que tú mismo se lo preguntes - dijo Ping.

Creo que tienes razón papa, ya debo irme Tigresa me está esperando.

Claro cuídate mucho hijo - dijo Ping abrazando a Po, este se separó del abrazo y salió del restaurante listo para irse.

Bien Tigresa hora de irnos - dijo Po calmado.

De acuerdo vamos - dijo Tigresa Calmada.

Los 2 guerreros salieron del valle de la paz listo para enfrentar lo que fuera, pero una pequeña nube de humo morado se asomaba por la distancia la cual servía para ver a los maestro.

Bien, parece que los maestros ya movieron sus piezas. Pero ni aun así lograran detenerme, ese panda y esa tigresa morirán antes de llegar a la ciudad - dijo Shao Shen sentado en una especie de trono viendo a Po y a tigresa caminando - escuchen ustedes 2 quiero que los paren cuanto antes, pero no maten al panda, lo necesito vivo ¿está claro? - dijo Shao Sheng viendo y un oso y un jabalí de pelajes morados salieron de las sombras.

Si amo - dijeron los 2 y se fueron para intentar parar a los 2 guerreros.

Ahora hay equipos de búsqueda tratando de encontrar lo mismo que yo, voy a mandar escuadrones de ataque para que los maten y los templos más importantes de China caigan cuanto antes - dijo Shao Sheng molesto.

Mientras tanto Po y Tigresa ya habían dejado atrás el valle de la paz y seguían su camino hacia las ruinas de la ciudad prohibida, donde se presume está oculto el palacio del tiempo, el viaje se había tornado silencioso y con un ambiente un tanto pesado entre los 2 maestros hasta que Po decidió romper el silencio.

Oye Tigresa ¿de verdad crees que ese lugar al que vamos realmente exista? - pregunto Po calmado.

No lo sé Po pero a cómo está la situación, debemos agotar todas las opciones que tengamos - dijo Tigresa calmada.

"Debo pensar una forma de decirle lo que siento pero ¿cómo?" - pensó Po un tanto consternado, pero Tigresa lo noto raro y decidió preguntarle qué pasaba.

Po ¿te encuentras bien? te noto raro - dijo Tigresa algo preocupada.

Ah... si no te preocupes, solo divagaba un poco jaja - dijo Po un poco nervioso.

Ahora no te lo recomiendo, hay que estar alertas de cualquier posible ataque - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Si tienes razón, hay que apurar el paso, vamos - dijo Po calmado dejando a Tigresa sorprendida.

"Wow ¿de verdad es el Po que yo conozco? el nunca había propuesto apurar el paso, al contrario, medio Km después de cada inicio de viaje suplicaba un descanso" - pensó Tigresa sorprendida mientras seguía a Po.

Po y Tigresa caminaron hasta que el día se hizo noche y Po y Tigresa se detuvieron en un pequeño campo el cual tenía una cueva seca y cálida ideal para descansar.

Bueno Po creo que nos merecemos un descanso ¿no lo crees? - dijo Tigresa calmada poniendo su mochila en el piso.

Si claro me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo Po calmado mientras ponía su gran mochila en el piso.

Po ¿que traes en tu mochila? se ve pesada, me preocupa que te retrase en el viaje - dijo Tigresa calmada.

No te preocupes, traje solo algunos utensilios para preparar una olla de sopa de fideos - dijo Po calmado.

Ya veo, pero ¿te vas a comer todo eso tu solo? - dijo Tigresa intrigada.

Bueno yo... esperaba que la compartieras conmigo - dijo Po un poco inseguro mientras seguía preparando la sopa.

¿De verdad? bueno no lo sé Po, tu sabes que no suelo comer demasiado - dijo Tigresa comiendo unos cubitos de tofu y tomando agua de una cantimplora - pero debo admitir que la sopa huele muy bien.

Y sabe mejor, mira pruébala - dijo Po sacando un poco de sopa de la olla con un cucharon de madera y lo acerco a la boca de tigresa para que lo probara y esta así lo hizo dándole a Po una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¡Wow Po esta delicioso! - dijo Tigresa feliz.

¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres un plato? - dijo Po entusiasmado.

Bueno... no lo sé... bueno está bien - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Po sirvió 2 platos de fideos, le dio uno a Tigresa y se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente.

Po, esto esta delicioso, más de lo normal - dijo Tigresa feliz.

Muchas gracias Tigresa, le puse mucho empeño a la sopa, que bueno que te gusto - dijo sonriendo.

Me encanto gracias - dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero un brillo plateado deslumbro un poco a los 2 maestros.

¿Qué es ese brillo? - dijo Tigresa pensando que era un ataque.

Tranquila Tigresa, creo que estamos en un campo de rosas de luna - dijo Po sonriendo.

Si he leído sobre ellas, es una especie de flor que abre de noche, sus pétalos reflejan la luz de la luna dándoles un brillo único - dijo Tigresa sonriendo sin dejar de ver el hermoso resplandor que irradiaba de las rosas de luna.

Son muy hermosas - dijo Po feliz viendo el espectáculo natural, volteo la vista un segundo para ver a Tigresa y quedo maravillado con el hermoso rostro de Tigresa bañado por la intensa luz de luna, sus ojos color rubí brillaban con tal intensidad que era algo casi divino.

Pero tú eres simplemente divina - susurro Po sonrojado, llamando la atención de Tigresa.

¿Dijiste algo Po? - pregunto tigresa con una voz dulce y una mirada iluminada por la luz de la luna.

No... No dije nada - dijo Po sonrojado y nervioso.

Quisiera seguir viendo las rosas Po pero debemos dormir, apenas llevamos 1/4 de camino - dijo Tigresa entrando a la cueva.

Ah... si claro tienes razón - dijo Po entrando detrás de ella y ambos se prepararon para dormir, cada uno extendió un tatami sobre el piso y se acostaron sobre el usando sus mochilas como almeadas y cubriéndose con una sábana gruesa.

Buenas noches Po - dijo tigresa somnolienta.

Buenas noches ¿oye tigresa? - pregunto Po.

¿Si? - dijo Tigresa con los ojos cerrados.

Gracias - dijo Po feliz.

¿Por qué? - dijo Tigresa abriendo los ojos y volteando a ver a Po.

Por decir que mi sopa te gusto, es la primera vez que me lo dices - dijo Po sonriendo.

Ah... bueno Yo no... - dijo Tigresa sonrojada y tartamudeando.

Buenas noches - dijo Po sonriendo.

Igualmente - dijo Tigresa nerviosa y se durmió igual que Po ya que mañana debían seguir su viaje.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peligro en el camino, el primer obstáculo aparece**

Po despertaba lentamente dentro de la cueva donde él y Tigresa habían dormido la noche anterior, Po se levantó he hizo los típicos estiramientos matutinos que todo el mundo hace al despertar en la mañana y se dispuso a dar los buenos días a su compañera de viaje.

Buenos días Tigresa - dijo Po tallándose los ojos sin recibir respuesta de la felina - ¿Tigresa? - pregunto Po confundido viendo que Tigresa no estaba en la cueva.

Mmm ¿a dónde habrá ido? - dijo Po saliendo de la cueva viendo el campo de flores pero no vio a Tigresa, volteo su mirada para ver un pequeño pero denso bosque de pequeños arbustos y árboles a unos metros de la cueva, Po miro el suelo y vio huellas que se dirigían a ese pequeño bosque.

¿Qué? ¿Huellas? ¿De quién serán? - se preguntó Po - iré a echar un vistazo - dijo Po dirigiéndose hacia el bosque y con algunos problemas fue abriéndose paso lentamente a través de ese pequeño bosque hasta que logro ver una pequeña cascada de agua clara que desembocaba en un pequeño rio no muy profundo y a través del agua de la cascada que caía pudo ver una figura un tanto borrosa, pero parecía ser una chica.

Hay alguien ahí - se dijo Po a sí mismo y volteo su vista hacia la derecha y vio el atuendo de Tigresa y una toalla doblado en la orilla del pequeño riachuelo y Po supo quién era la persona que se bañaba en ese rio.

Ah... no me digas... que esa persona es... Tigresa - dijo Po nervioso y algo sonrojado de solo pensar en ver a Tigresa completamente desnuda.

Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, si me llegara a ver aquí puede pensar que estoy fisgoneando y es capaz de matarme - dijo Po nervioso dispuesto a irse del lugar pero en ese momento tigresa salió detrás de la cascada dejando apreciar su escultural y sensual figura producto de años de intenso entrenamiento, Po no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la felina sus piernas y glúteos bien torneados y firmes su esbelto abdomen y desde luego sus pechos que eran igual o hasta un poco más grandes que los de Akame, estos no se apreciaban debido a que Tigresa los vendaba para evitar que le estorbaran en los combates, la escultural figura de Tigresa era bañada por los rayos del sol matutino.

Es hermosa, es una diosa - dijo Po sonrojado y con un leve sangrado nasal, además de sentir un poco más "rígido" a su pequeño amigo dentro de sus pantalones - ahh... rayos que estoy pensando, debo sacar esos pensamientos sucios de mi cabeza - se dijo Po sonrojado mientras veía como la felina secaba su cuerpo y empezaba a vestirse - rayos mejor me voy - dijo Po nervioso y se fue corriendo, Po llego a la cueva y se dispuso a recoger el pequeño campamento dentro de la cueva.

Necesito despejar mi mente, mejor empiezo a recoger nuestras cosas - dijo Po un poco más tranquilo, en ese momento Tigresa iba entrando a la cueva secando su cabeza con una toalla.

Hola Po buenos días - dijo Tigresa tranquila.

Ah... hola Tigresa ¿a dónde fuiste? me preocupe un poco al no verte en la mañana - dijo Po aun un poco sonrojado.

Po ¿estás bien? te vez muy... rojo, debes tener fiebre - dijo Tigresa poniendo su mano en la frente de Po para ver si tenía fiebre, lo cual puso aún más nervioso a Po.

No... No te preocupes Tigresa, estoy bien de verdad - dijo Po un poco nervioso.

Mmm está bien, oye cerca de aquí hay una pequeña cascada, por si quieres ir a refrescarte un poco - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Ah... si gracias, no te preocupes estoy bien, debo terminar de recoger nuestras cosas - dijo Po calmado mientras recogía el pequeño campamento.

Po, déjame ayudarte - dijo Tigresa ayudando a Po a recoger todo y mientras los 2 recogían sus cosas sus manos llegaron a encontrarse.

Ah... lo siento - dijo Tigresa un poco sonrojada.

No... No importa - dijo Po tomando su sabana para guardarla.

Bueno Po, ya hay que irnos, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer - dijo Tigresa cargando su mochila.

Si claro vámonos - dijo Po saliendo detrás de Tigresa - "rayos es ahora o nunca" - pensó Po intranquilo - oye Tigresa espera - dijo Po calmado.

¿Si Po? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Tigresa confundida.

Bueno... es que... yo quería darte esto - dijo Po dándole a Tigresa una rosa de luna que corto antes de salir.

Po esa... es ¿una rosa de luna? - dijo Tigresa confundida tomando la flor de pétalos plateados.

Bueno... es que... la otra noche las veías con mucha admiración y pensé que te gustaría tener una solo para ti - dijo Po calmado.

Muchas gracias Po, es hermosa - dijo Tigresa sonriendo - pero ¿cómo voy a llevarla conmigo en el viaje? no puedo meterla a mi mochila o morirá - dijo Tigresa preocupada.

No te preocupes, ven - dijo Po tomando la rosa y colocándola en la oreja de Tigresa a manera de un bonito adorno - ya está - dijo Po sonriendo.

Ah... gracias Po - dijo Tigresa sonrojada - ¿co...como me veo? - pregunto Tigresa apenada y nerviosa.

Te ves hermosa - dijo Po sin dudarlo y se espantó un poco - "Hay no, no, no ¿que hice? ¿Que hice? retira eso Po" - pensó Po asustado - bueno... es que... yo... no... ¡Tigresa por favor no me mates! - dijo Po asustado.

Gra... gracias - dijo Tigresa sonrojada - ya debemos irnos - dijo Tigresa roja como tomate y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

"Uf, me salve" - pensó Po aliviado y se fue caminando detrás de Tigresa.

El camino fue muy tranquilo durante varias horas hasta que Po y Tigresa escucharon algo que les llamo la atención.

¡Auxilio por favor ayúdenos! - se escuchó un grito pidiendo ayuda.

Po ¿escuchaste eso? - dijo Tigresa confundida.

Si viene de esa dirección, vamos - dijo Po avanzando más adelante adentrándose en un bosque de bambú y Tigresa fue tras de él, al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña aldea devastada y en llamas y a un gorila y un cocodrilo golpeados en la entrada del pueblo.

¿Qué les paso? ¿Quién hizo esto? - dijo Tigresa alterada.

¡Maestra Tigresa, guerrero dragón! gracias al cielo que llegaron, unos guerreros de ojos rojos nos atacaron y están destruyendo este pueblo, no pudimos defender a la gente, por favor ayúdenos - dijo el gorila golpeado y cansado.

¿De qué palacio vienen? - pregunto Po.

Somos del palacio de gongmen, vinimos por órdenes del maestro Chen, pero esos guerreros nos vencieron - dijo el cocodrilo lastimado.

Descansen, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos - dijo Tigresa seria - vamos Po - dijo mientras salía corriendo.

Si - dijo Po corriendo detrás de tigresa

Los 2 maestros se adentraron en la devastada ciudad y no avanzaron mucho antes de ver a un oso y a un jabalí de aspecto fantasmal y lúgubre a punto de asesinar a una familia de pequeños conejos.

¡Por favor déjenos ir! se los suplico - dijo El conejo macho, los 2 guerreros hicieron caso omiso a las suplicas del conejo y el jabalí estaba cargando una bola de energía en la palma de la mano a punto de dispararla contra sus indefensas victimas pero Tigresa apareció de pronto dándole una muy fuerte patada al jabalí lanzándolo a un lado haciéndolo atravesar varias casas producto de la fuerza de la patada.

Ja ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Cerdo! - dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

El oso se dispuso a atacar a Tigresa pero Po apareció justo a tiempo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

¡No dejare que lastimes a nadie más! - Po golpeo al oso en cara y lo lanzo a estrellarse con una casa destruyéndola.

Díganme ¿se encuentran bien? - pregunto Tigresa seria.

Si estamos bien - dijo la coneja cargando a su bebe en sus brazos.

Bien escuchen, deben escapar ahora que esos 2 están fuera de combate, en la entrada del pueblo hay 2 maestros mal heridos, aun están vivos, vayan por ellos y huyan todos juntos ¿está claro? - dijo Tigresa seria.

Si, gracias por ayudarnos y suerte - dijo el conejo tomando a su esposa y a su bebe y salió corriendo.

Mientras tanto los 2 guerreros malignos se reincorporaron dispuestos a pelear con Po y Tigresa.

Ustedes no aprenden ¿verdad? ahora mismo les daremos una golpiza para que Shao Sheng aprenda a no meterse con nosotros - dijo Po serio.

Los 2 guerreros no dijeron nada y solo salieron volando directo contra Po y Tigresa, el jabalí ataco a Tigresa y el oso ataco a Po.

Po y el oso intercambiaban golpes de manera rápida, parecía una pelea muy pareja, pero Po era un poco más superior al oso y decidió pelear seriamente.

Bien ya basta de juegos - dijo Po desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás del oso dándole una fuerte patada en la nuca lanzándolo de nuevo a una casa destruyéndola, Po volteo la vista y vio que Tigresa estaba recibiendo una golpiza de parte del jabalí, pues Tigresa a un no se acostumbraba a las velocidades tan altas de pelea y el jabalí estaba derrotándola sin problemas dándole patadas y puñetazos en el cuerpo.

Hay no ¡Tigresa! - dijo Po preocupado y fue en la ayuda de Tigresa.

¡Ya déjala en paz! - dijo Po dándole una patada en el estómago al jabalí y mandándolo lejos - Tigresa ¿estás bien? - pregunto Po preocupado.

Si lo estoy, pero yo solo te estorbo, aun no puedo pelear a velocidades tan altas, soy una inútil - dijo Tigresa decaída.

No digas eso, Tigresa no necesitas ver sus movimientos, solo debes sentir su energía, si te concentras y te calmas, tu energía fluirá por si sola y podrás moverte a esa velocidad e incluso más rápido, te necesito, yo solo no durare mucho contra esos 2, al menos inténtalo - dijo Po serio.

Está bien lo intentare - dijo Tigresa calmándose cerro sus ojos y se concentró, pero en eso los 2 guerreros volvieron a arremeter contra Po y Tigresa pero Po esta vez tuvo que darle tiempo a Tigresa.

Tu sigue tratando yo me encargo de ellos - dijo Po mientras intercambiaba golpes con ambos guerreros, desafortunadamente Po sucumbió contra el ataque de los 2 guerreros recibiendo una patada en el estómago por parte del jabalí y para rematar un puñetazo en la cara por parte del oso, este último golpe rompió el intercambio de golpes dejando a Po aturdido y el jabalí aprovecho esto para intentar atacar a Tigresa pero Po reacción y con su velocidad le dio una patada mandándolo a un lado el oso intento dar un golpe con sus grandes garras Po lo esquivo pero las garras le dieron un leve rose dejándole a Po una herida en el hombro izquierdo, Po dio la vuelta y le dio una patada con el talón a la nuca del oso.

¡Hay no Po! ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Tigresa preocupada.

Si estoy bien tranquila - dijo Po agarrándose el hombro donde tenía su herida - dime ¿ya estas lista? - pregunto Po.

Creo que sí, ya me siento más tranquila - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Bien ahora solo necesito que te concentres ¡atenta ahí vienen! - dijo Po viendo como el jabalí y el oso se disponían a atacar de nuevo.

Po se fue directo contra el oso y empezaron otro intercambio de golpes, pero Tigresa solo espero a que el jabalí la atacara, el jabalí lanzo un puñetazo pero Tigresa esta vez esquivo el golpe muy rápido y apareció detrás del jabalí dándole una patada en la nuca mandándolo muy lejos.

Lo logre - dijo Tigresa feliz.

"Bien sabía que lo lograrías" pensó Po feliz - ahora si ya es hora de acabar con esto - Po dio un rápido movimiento que dejo confundido a su oponente, apareció detrás del oso, el quiso voltear pero Po le dio un duro golpe en el estómago y luego un fuerte rodillazo en la cara dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Tigresa seguía peleando con el jabalí quien seguía intentando confundirla con su velocidad, sorpresivamente lanzo una patada pero Tigresa la bloqueo fácilmente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego una patada en el estómago para finalmente rematarlo con su ya famoso "golpe de fuego" pero se emocionó tanto que disparo una esfera de energía amarilla al jabalí y esta exploto mandando lejos al jabalí.

Wow creo que me pase jaja - dijo Tigresa sonriendo.

"Ha entendido su propio poder muy rápido, realmente Tigresa es una guerrera formidable y sumamente hermosa" - pensó Po feliz - bien hecho Tigresa eso fue genial - dijo Po feliz.

Gracias Po, pero yo no creo que eso los haya matado - dijo Tigresa calmada.

No, solo están inconscientes - dijo Po calmado.

Guerrero Dragón, maestra Tigresa - se escuchó una voz llamándolos.

¿Qué hacen aquí? les dijimos a esa familia de conejos que se los llevaran, están mal heridos - dijo Tigresa seria.

Lo sabemos pero debíamos regresar a ayudarlo - dijo el gorila.

Gracias pero ya no es necesario ya los derrotamos - dijo Po confiado, pero no se dio cuenta que él y Tigresa les estaban dando la espalda y los 2 guerreros malignos, los cuales habían fingido ser derrotados y lanzaron un ataque por detrás con un rayo de energía delgado pero poderoso, Po y Tigresa no se dieron cuenta y el gorila y el cocodrilo y el gorila quitaron a Po y a Tigresa del camino recibiendo ellos el mortal ataque.

¡Cuidado! - dijeron los 2 guerreros quitando a Po y a Tigresa y recibiendo el ataque el cual les atravesó el corazón matándolos casi al instante.

¡No puedes ser! ¡Nos confiamos y esos malditos lo aprovecharon para atacarnos por la espalda! - dijo Tigresa con furia mientras en su mano se formaba una esfera de energía amarilla.

Esto no se los perdonare ¡jamás! - dijo Po molesto mientras cargaba una esfera de energía amarilla.

¡Mueran! - dijeron los 2 lanzando sus esferas de energía a los 2 guerreros malignos creando una gran explosión de la cual solo se vio una gran nube de humo que al disiparse dejo ver solo los cadáveres quemados e inertes.

Gra... gracias por detener a esos 2 - dijo el cocodrilo escupiendo sangre y agonizando a causa de su herida.

Tranquilos, no hablen, deben guardar energías - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Mae... maestra Tigresa, estas heridas son mortales no... No saldremos de esta - dijo el gorila débil.

Rayo, esto paso por que nos confiamos por eso ustedes están a punto de... - dijo Po triste.

Tra... tranquilo maestro Po, nosotros fracasamos en nu... nuestra misión no... Pudimos mantener esta aldea a salvo pe... pero al menos pudimos salvarlos a ustedes y eso es... genial - dijo el gorila débil finalmente muriendo al igual que el cocodrilo.

No ¡maldición! - grito Po molesto y dándole un golpe al suelo agrietando el suelo.

Tranquilo Po, ya no hay nada que hacer más que... darles una digna despedida - dijo Tigresa triste.

Po y Tigresa estaban a las afueras de la aldea destruida después de haber apagado el fuego enterraron los cuerpos de esos 2 valientes maestros que los salvaron.

Hay que continuar nuestro viaje Po - dijo Tigresa dando la vuelta para irse caminando.

Si claro - dijo Po triste - "Con esto me queda claro que esto es en serio, hay vidas en riesgo y no me puedo dar el lujo de perder más tiempo, debo tomarlo con seriedad, solo espero que en el valle de la paz la situación este bajo control"


	8. Chapter 8

**invasiones, las grandes ciudades son atacadas**

Vaya, vaya veo que ese par pudo sobrevivir a mis guerreros, no importa me ocupare de ellos más tarde - dijo Shao Sheng viendo una especie de cáliz en donde se podía ver la imagen de Po y Tigresa como si los estuviera viendo en persona - ahora lo que me interesa es mermar las fuerzas de resistencia que los maestros han desplegado, lo que debo hacer es atacar a las 4 ciudades al mismo tiempo, con las ciudades que he atacado he obtenido muchos cadáveres a mis servicios, caerán fácilmente, con 50 de mis guerreros resucitados que envié para cada ciudad bastara jaja - dijo riendo.

La imagen cambia para ver a Po y a Tigresa caminando sin decir palabra debido al impacto de ver las muertes de esos 2 guerreros hasta que Po decidió romper el silencio.

Tigresa ¿crees que el valle de la paz está bien? - pregunto Po preocupado.

Estoy segura que si Po, Shifu y los otros son más que capaces de mantener el valle a salvo, por lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora es por seguir hasta llegar a las ruinas de la ciudad prohibida y encontrar el palacio del tiempo - dijo Tigresa viendo el mapa que Shifu le dio.

Tienes razón, pero aun así me gustaría llegar lo más rápido posible a ese lugar - dijo Po serio.

Pues creo que tu deseo se cumplira, mira - dijo Tigresa mostrándole el mapa a Po - si vamos por este camino nos ahorraremos más de un día de camino - dijo Tigresa calmada - lo que me preocupa es que este camino está en color rojo.

Tal vez Shifu quiere que evitemos ese camino - dijo Po calmado - pero dada la situación si podemos ahorrar tiempo hay que hacerlo - dijo Po muy decidido.

Tienes razón hay que irnos, vamos Po - dijo Tigresa caminando junto a Po.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de gonmen el maestro Chen movilizaba a sus mejores estudiantes en un duro entrenamiento, la ciudad contaba con guardias bien armados y entrenados para detener cualquier posible ataque.

Maestro Chen no hay novedades - dijo un gorila saludando con respeto al maestro Chen.

Bien creo que por hoy es suficiente patrullaje, que los guardias regresen al palacio y... - Chen es interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo parecido a una explosión.

Están aquí - dijo Chen serio - moviliza a los guardias de toda la ciudad que evacuen a todos los civiles lo más rápido que puedan, yo y mis mejores guerreros iremos a frenar a esos tipos - dijo Chen serio.

Si señor - dijo el guardia mientras se iba corriendo.

¡Mensajero! - grito Chen.

Diga maestro - dijo un ganso llegando casi de inmediato.

Quiero que avises a los otros 3 palacios que estamos siendo atacados, diles que esperen lo peor y diles que si no envió otro mensaje en las siguientes 24 horas, que consideren que la ciudad de gonmen a caído ¡date prisa! - dijo Chen serio.

Si maestro - dijo el ganso y se fue volando.

Mientras esto ocurría en gonmen, en el palacio de la costa oriental, Akame se encontraba hablando con su madre, la cual estaba acostada en una cama algo débil debido a una enfermedad que ella padecía.

Entonces pudiste ver de nuevo a tigresa ¿no es así hija? - dijo la maestra Lili con algo de debilidad.

Así es madre, se ha vuelto muy fuerte y es una hembra muy hermosa - dijo Akame feliz.

Sabía que se convertiría en una gran guerrera y en una chica hermosa, desde niña fue muy linda solo que no era muy expresiva jaja, escucha hija lamentablemente no me queda mucho tiempo de vida y antes de que yo me vaya me gustaría ver de nuevo a Tigresa y despedirme de ella - dijo la maestra Lili algo triste.

Está bien madre, sé que Tigresa fue como una hija para ti y como una hermana para mí y a mí también me gustaría que se vieran, aunque sea una última vez - dijo Akame algo triste cuando de pronto una fuerte explosión sorprende a las 2 hembras.

¿Que fue eso? - pregunto la maestra Lili

Espero no sea lo que yo pienso - dijo Akame preocupada, ella salió rápidamente al patio central del gran palacio.

¿Qué está ocurriendo? - pregunto Akame preocupada.

¡Maestra! unos extraños guerreros están atacando la ciudad nuestros mejores guardias están siendo derrotados - dijo un joven zorro asustado.

Escucha, quiero que se lleven a mi madre a un lugar seguro y díganle al mensajero que de aviso a los demás templos del ataque ¡corran! - dijo Akame preocupada y se fue corriendo para detener el ataque.

En el palacio de la capital el maestro Deshi meditaba tranquilamente junto a sus estudiantes hasta que un fuerte ruido los desconcentro.

Están aquí - dijo calmado el maestro Deshi - Ya saben que hacer, andando - dijo de forma calmada a sus alumnos.

¡Si maestro! - gritaron todos sus alumnos saliendo a defender su ciudad.

Mensajero, ya sabes que hacer - dijo Deshi a un joven antílope.

Si maestro - dijo el antílope y salió corriendo para dar el aviso.

Por último, en el palacio de jade, Shifu y los 5 se encontraban entrenando y dada la riesgosa situación se vieron obligados a dar un gran avance en solo cuestión de horas los 5 ya podían expulsar Ki de su cuerpo sin desmallarse o cansarse y Shifu los observaba mientras intentaban pelear a gran velocidad.

Tienen que enfocar mejor su poder, ya logran expulsarlo, ahora deben controlarlo, sigan intentando - dijo Shifu serio hasta que sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo - ¿Que es esta sensación? algo se acerca - dijo Shifu asustado.

¿Pasa algo maestro? - pregunto mono serio.

Los guerreros de Shao Sheng se están acercando al valle, den la señal a los aldeanos para que empiecen con el plan de evacuación - dijo Shifu serio.

Si maestro - dijeron todos y bajaron al valle.

Debo sacar la ultima pieza del sello de este palacio y llevármela lejos - dijo Shifu serio - si llegaran a saber que oogway dejo la última pieza del sello aquí seria catastrófico - Shifu fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta los niveles inferiores del palacio donde habia un pequeño cuarto y dentro del había una caja negra con el mismo sello que tenían los guerreros resucitados en la frente.

Bien, ya la tengo, debo ir por los 5 para irnos - Shifu salió lo más rápido que pudo, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que el valle ya estaba evacuado.

Veo que los aldeanos siguieron nuestras instrucciones - dijo Shifu calmado.

Así es maestro, ya todos se fueron - dijo víbora feliz.

Bien escuchen, las energías que siento son muchas y son fuertes, con lo que han avanzado en su entrenamiento no es suficiente para dar pelea debemos huir - dijo Shifu serio.

Pero ¿y el palacio? - dijo mantis preocupado.

Por el momento lo único que nos interesa salvar del palacio es esto - dijo Shifu serio y enseñándoles la caja de la pieza del sello - es una orden ¡retirada! - dijo Shifu en un tono un poco más molesto.

Si maestro - dijeron los demás y se fueron con Shifu dejando el valle vacío.

"perdóname Oogway, prometí que protegería el palacio, pero no tenemos la fuerza suficiente, lo siento" - pensó Shifu triste.

Cuando los guerreros de Shao Shen llegaron encontraron el valle y el palacio vacíos.

Mientras con Shao Sheng.

Vaya ese Shifu fue astuto, logro evacuar el valle antes de que llegaran mis guerreros, bien, escúchenme, encuentren a Shifu y mátenlo y maten a todo aquel que este con el ¿entendieron? - dijo Shao un poco molesto y sus guerreros se movilizaron.

Mientras esto pasaba Po y Tigresa.

Ellos seguían su camino hasta llegar a un bosque denso y de aspecto sombrío a Tigresa le dio un escalofrió muy grande, ese bosque le daba una sensacion de miedo.

Po, no me gusta este lugar, siento una energía muy hostil - dijo Tigresa con un tono serio.

Si, yo también lo siento, siento un escalofrió muy fuerte recorriendo mi espalda.

Creo que no deberiamos entrar - dijo Tigresa serie.

¿Asustada? - dijo Po en un tono de burla.

Este no es el momento para eso, lo digo enserio no creo que debamos entrar - dijo Tigresa un poco molesta.

Trata de calmarte Tigresa, sé que este bosque es muy escalofriante, pero debemos volvernos más fuertes en poco tiempo y entrando aquí es el único modo de hacerlo, te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase - dijo Po tomando la mano de tigresa con cariño.

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco, quiso responderle a Po con la misma ternura, pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría - No... no seas tonto panda yo soy perfectamente capas de cuidarme sola, ya hay que avanzar - dijo aun sonrojada y ocultando sus verdaderas emociones.

Esa es la Tigresa que conozco - dijo Po siguiendo a Tigresa y ambos se adentraron en el bosque.

Bueno, aquí el capitulo 8 de esta historia, quiero disculparme por la espera tan larga, es que la universidad consume el 90% de mi tiempo y se me dificulto un poco subir rápido un cap nuevo, espero que el cap 9 no tarde tanto, gracias y hasta pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Batalla en el bosque maldito**

Po y tigresa se encontraban caminando a través de aquel tétrico bosque sin saber qué es lo que les esperaría en ese lugar. Pasaron algunos minutos y po y tigresa no hacían más que caminar en circulo.

Esto es ridículo, estamos caminado en círculos, sabía que no debíamos entrar en este lugar - dijo tigresa frustrada.

Antes de que po pudiera responder un ruido se escuchó en unos arbustos, parecía que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

¿qué rayos fue eso? - pregunto la felina preocupada.

No lo sé déjame ver - dijo Po serio y camino hacia aquellos arbustos cuando de pronto una ráfaga de energía salió disparada en su dirección, po apenas pudo reaccionar y apartar a tigresa del camino de la energía.

¡Tigresa cuidado! - grito Po quitando a la felina del camino saliendo ambos ilesos - ¿estás bien? - preguntó po a Tigresa.

Si po, estoy bien gracias - dijo tigresa calmada.

¿quién demonios eres? Y ¿por qué nos atacas así? - pregunto po serio levantándose del piso. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquella persona que los atacó no era otro sino Tai Lung.

No puede ser, ¿cómo puedes seguir con vida? Si Po te elimino - dijo Tigresa sorprendida. Este shock se vio frustrado por una lluvia de dagas impregnadas en energía obscura dirigidas hacia po, este logro esquivarlas pero algunas alcanzaron a rosarlo.

Ah, maldición ¿hay más de uno? ¿qué es eso? - pregunto po serio y herido. De la copa de un árbol Lord Shen callo y se puso al lado de Tai Lung.

¿Qué haces aquí shen? Deberías estar muerto yo vi como tu cañón te aplasto - dijo po serio.

Y ahora que sigue ¿Kai? - dijo tigresa con fastidio cunado de pronto 2 espadas de jade salieron de entre los arbustos dispuestos impactar con po pero tigresa reacciono y desvió las 2 espadas finalmente Kai se hizo presente.

Yo y mi bocotá - dijo tigresa con fastidio.

No es posible, yo los derrote a todos - dijo po frustrado - bueno eso no importa, una vez los derrote y lo volveré a hacer - dijo Po serio.

Ahora no estás solo Po, te ayudare - dijo tigresa y se puso en posición de combate. Mientras esto pasaba Shifu y los 5 seguían caminando en el bosque de bambú.

Maestro ahora ¿cuál es el plan? - pregunto mono serio.

El plan es seguir y alejarnos lo más posible de las zonas de los pueblos, encontraremos un lugar para refugiarnos, no podemos dejar que nos encuentren.

Maestro esa caja que trae ¿que contiene? - pregunto víbora.

Es la última pieza del sello de Wa Sin Qu - dijo Shifu serio.

Y entonces ¿por qué no la destruimos y listo? Así ese sujeto no podrá liberarse jamás - dijo grulla serio.

No podemos, las partes de este sello son indestructibles, Oogway lo hizo así porque si alguna parte del sello se rompiese la maldad de Wa Sin Qu pudriría los corazones de las personas y sería peor - dijo shifu serio - por lo que lo único que debemos hacer es protegerlo hasta que po y tigresa regresen - dijo serio, pero en ese momento los guerreros de shao sheng a parecieron y atacaron a los furioso y a Shifu.

¡O no, nos encontraron! - dijo mono asustado.

Maldición no tenemos alternativa, hay que pelear debemos proteger la pieza del sello, recuerden lo que les enseñe, enfoquen su poder y libérenlo después deben pelear, ahora ataquen - dijo shifu serio.

Si maestro - dijeron los 4 furiosos y se lanzaron al ataque.

De regreso con po y tigresa en aquel bosque tan extraño se encontraban los 2 guerreros aún incrédulos al ver que sus viejos enemigos regresaron y regresaron aún más fuertes que antes, y para colmo de males po y tigresa tenían desventaja numérica por lo que ya parecían muy cansados y con algunas heridas en el cuerpo.

Maldita sea ¿cómo demonios se volvieron tan fuertes? - dijo tigresa molesta.

No lo sé pero debemos atacar con todo tigresa o nos mataran ¿estas lista? - dijo po a la vez que expulsaba su aura de ni blanco.

Si, adelante - dijo tigresa haciendo lo mismo que po. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque a gran velocidad hasta que po lanzo una esfera de energía a Tai Lung y este exploto junto con la esfera.

Bien hecho po, lo lograrse - dijo tigresa feliz, pero en ese momento uno de los árboles de alrededor empezó a tomar forma, la forma de Tai Lung, y este apareció así como si nada sorprendiendo a los guerreros.

¿Pero qué demonios paso? ¿Qué rayos es este lugar? - dijo po con frustración.

Po, espera, creo saber que es este lugar, Shifu me contó sobre el cuando era niña, este es el bosque maldito, es un lugar en donde las pesadillas y los peores pensamientos de la personas cobran vida y si la persona que entra no es capaz de superar sus miedos y frustración morirá devorado por ellos - dijo tigresa muy seria.

Ya veo es una historia tetrica pero lo que quiero saber es como los detenemos a ellos - dijo serio viendo que las ilusiones de sus antiguos enemigo se disponían a arremeter contra ellos de nueva cuenta.

Hay que tratar de contenerlos ya pensaremos en algo sobre la marcha - dijo respondiendo los embates de sus enemigos. Po batallaba con Kai y Shen mientras tigresa era golpeada por Tai Lung.

Maldición es muy rápido no puedo bloquear sus ataques ahh - dijo tigresa recibiendo un puñetazo del leopardo que la mando a volar.

Ay no, ¡tigresa! - grito po alarmado y dispuesto a ir a ayudar a la felina y lanzó 2 esferas de energía hacia Kai y Shen haciéndolos explotar y fue en ayuda de su compañera dándole una fuerte patada en la nuca a Tai Lung.

Tigresa ¿estás bien? - pregunto preocupado el panda.

Ah, sí lo estoy gracias por ayudarme po - dijo algo adolorida de repente Shen y kai aparecieron nuevamente detrás de po golpeándolo repetidas veces.

¡Po! - grito tigresa alarmada dispuesta a ayudar a po pero esta seria detenida por Tai Lung con un puñetazo en la cara.

¡No intervengas! - dijo tigresa enojada pero Tai Lung de repente hablo.

Eres tan débil, siempre buscando la aprobaciones de Shifu, tratando de ser tan siquiera la sombra de lo que yo fui Jaja - dijo Tai Lung riendo.

¡Cállate! - dijo tigresa furiosa dispuesta a conectar un golpe a su agresor pero no lo logro, tigresa sentía una gran frustración, al mismo tiempo que sintió que su energía le era arrebatada del cuerpo - ¿que... qué demonios me pasa po... Porque me siento una débil? - dijo tigresa débil para luego desmayarse.

¡Tigresa! - dijo po preocupado soltándose otra vez de los embates de las ilusiones de Kai y Shen y fue a ayudar a tigresa - ¡Tigresa, despierta por favor! - dijo po alterado al verse solo contra sus 3 enemigos más letales.

En la mente de tigresa pasaban los recuerdos de su pasado doloroso, su infancia en el orfanato de bao wu, su adolescencia dura de entrenamientos con Shifu, mientras unas voces le recriminaban su incapacidad de volverse más fuerte mientras tigresa trataba de ahogarlas diciendo.

¡Cállense ya! ¡no soy débil! ¡no soy un estorbo! - dijo entre sollozos.

Mientras fuera de su cabeza po era sujetado por Shen y Tai Lung mientras kai levantaba sus espadas para darle una estocada final a la felina, pero po diría.

¡Tigresa por favor, debes reaccionar! ¡sea lo que sea que te pase eres más fuerte puedes vencerlo! - dijo gritando.

Tigresa escucharía a Po y esta se reincorporo y dijo - esas es la voz de Po, tiene razón no voy a morir ya se cómo acabar con esto - dijo tigresa para finalmente despertar y detener el ataque de espadas de Kai - ya se cómo acabar con ustedes bastardo tigresa fue rodeado por un auto blanca y soltó un golpe al estómago de Kai y este se cubrió de la luz de tigresa y desapareció definitivamente.

Ya sé cómo vencerlos, Po déjamelos a mi - dijo confiada para luego arremeter contra Shen y Tai Lung estos le dieron a tigresa una lluvia de patadas y golpes pero ella no se esforzó mucho en bloquearlos ahora pensaba con más tranquilidad y finalmente tigresa les dio un puñetazo a cada uno en el estómago y desaparecieron igual que Kai.

Wow eso fue bárbaro - dijo Po emocionado - ¿cómo lo hiciste? - pregunto po.

No... No sé solo sé que me tranquilice y el resto se hizo solo - dijo tigresa calmada cuando de repente la salida de ese bosque estaba a la vista - mira Po la salida, hay que largarnos de aquí - dijo mientras corría hasta la salida.

Vaya no pensé que serias capaz de conseguir la paz interior así de fácil, eres sorprendente - pensó Po y fue tras tigresa.

Po y tigresa lograron salir de ese bosque ahora con solo medio día de camino hacia el palacio del tiempo van caminando con mucha más seguridad y fuerza que antes...

Pero ¿Y Shifu y los demás furioso? ¿habrán sobrevivido a los guerreros de Shao Sheng, el habrá conseguido la pieza clave del sello? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Nota: perdonen la tardanza aquí está el cap 9, he estado ocupado y no he podido subir capítulos nuevos, no les prometo que el cap 10 salga pronto, pero por favor sigan al pendiente y apoyen la historia por favor, comente que les parece, hasta la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

**Llegando al templo del tiempo**

Po y Tigresa por fin estaban cerca de lo que, se supone, eran las ruinas de la ciudad prohibida y el templo del tiempo, ahi Po y Tigresa entrenarian para ser mas fuertes, sin embargo no muy lejos del valle de la paz sus compañeros y maestro se encontraban tirados en el piso, muy heridos y sin poder levantarce a causa de la heridas de la batalla en contra de los guerreros de Shao Shen, Shifu estaba en el suelo, ya que era el unico guerrero consiente y dijo.

Malditos, no van a salirse con la suya, el guerrero dragon los detendra, ya lo veran - dijo furioso a un guerrero lobo de Shao Shen, este no respondio y solo levanto la caja con la pieza del sello del suelo y se marcho junto con sus otros compañeros, shifu solo vio impotente como fracasaba en su mision para luego desmayarse.

Regresando con Po y Tigresa, estos ya podina ver de lejos el lugar y las ruinas de la ciudad perdida muy adentro de una densa selva se encontraba lo que vinieron a buscar, en efecto no pida verse ni sentirse ninguna presencia solo la de ellos 2.

Wow esta ciudad de verdad esta desierta y destruida - dijo Po calmado.

Es cierto ahora solo debemos apresurarnos a buscar el templo, vamos Po no hay tiempo que perder - dijo Tigresa seria, ambos guerreros apresuraron el paso y por fin habina llegado.

Bien estamos aqui, hay que buscar el templo - dijo Po serio y Tigresa fue detras de el

En la guaridad de Shao Shen este se encontraba observando todo el ya tenia practicamente todas las piezas del sello y con un ejercito de 150 hombres estaba en una posicion mas que alagadora.

Bien ya que tengo todas las piezas del sello lo unico que necesito es la sangre del guerrero dragon - dijo serio Shao Shen - asi que les hare una pequeña visita a la ciudad prohibida jaja - dijo riendo.

Volevmos con Po y Tigresa quienes ellos se encontraba justo en el centro de la ciudad, en ese lugar se encontraba una especie de pedestal con una inscripcion escrita en el, Po y Tigresa se acercaron para leerlo.

Mira Po aqui hay algo - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Mmm parece una especie de pedestal, que dice ahi? - pregunto po señalando la inscripcion.

Mmm parece ser alguna especie de acertijo - dijo Tigresa confundida y procedio a leer - " de noche, aparecen sin que las veas, de dia, desaparecen sin que las roben"

Mmm que sera? - dijo Po tranado de pensar pero nada le vino a la mente, hasta que tigresa hablo.

Mmm creo que ya se que es - dijo Tigresa confiada y luego de su mochila saco un cuchillo para tayar la respuesta en la parte de la base del pedestal, antes de que lo lograra una rafaga de energia morada salio disparada hacia ellos y Po logro quitar a Tigresa del camino y la rafaga exploto detras de ellos en unas ruinas.

Vaya, vaya, el guerrero dragon... y su novia - dijo sonriendo Shao Shen y lo ultimo que dijo sonrojo mucho a los 2 guerreros.

Ah... Yo no soy su novia - dijo Tigresa asustada y nerviosa.

Mmm como sea, los matare a los 2 ahora mismo pero primero requiero de la cooperacion del guerrero dragon solo necesito una pequeña muestar de tu sangre mientras estas vivo y luego... Tendran mi permiso para morir - dijo amenazadoramente Shao Shen este saco una espada de sus ropas y se lanzo contra los 2 guerreros.

Tigresa corre y escribe la respuesta al acertijo, es la unica forma, ve! - dijo Po mientras se lanzaba a enfrentar a Shao Shen el solo.

Po tu solo no podras - dijo preocupada pero ya era tarde Po ya habia ido al ataque - panda idiota - dijo dandoce la vuelata para escribir la respuesta al acertijo, ella lo hacia rapido y apensa iba a la mitad de la respuesta.

Mientras Po y Shao peleaban siendo Shao claramente mas fuerte y habil que Po, Po lanzaba golpes y patadas a super velocidad, pero Shao los esquivaba y bloqueaba como si no fueran nada, Y este contra ataco con un fuerte golpe al estomago que mando a volar a un lado a Po, este logro aferrarse al piso para no salir volando, Shao no dio tiempo a Po de incorporarse ya que este arremetio con golpes y patas muy fuertes a toda la hunamidad de Po, Shao en cuestion de segundo habia derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo al guerrero dragon y para rematar le dio un corte en el brazo con su espada y la hoja de esta se cubrio de sangre.

Bien ya tengo lo que necesitaba ahora te matare, pero primero matare a esa Tigresa de alla - dijo Shao con malisia.

Mientras, Tigresa ya habia terminado de escribir la respuesta, la palabra " estrellas" era la respuesta, el suelo temblo y se abrio para permitir que de el el palacio del tiempo emergiera.

Lo logre - dijo Tigresa feliz.

Bien ahora yo lo destruire jaja - dijo Shao riendo.

No, no lo permitire - Tigresa se lanzo al ataque.

Dicha accion era en vano, Shao shen bloqueo el puñetazo que Tigresa pretendia darle y este le dio uno con mucha mas fuerza en el estomago y la dejo sin aire, esta ahogo un grito y tenia una fuerte sensacion de querer desmayarce Shao solo la dejo caer al suelo y alzo su mano en direccion al palacio oara destruirlo, solto una gran rafaga de Ki morada y esta iba a impactar de no ser por que alguien se interpuso en su camino y desvio la esfera, era nada mas y nada menos que Akame, la cual se encontraba muy herida y se veia sumamente cansada.

Vaya, vaya la maestra de la costa oriental, no esperaba verte, viva - dijo Shao Shen molesto.

Pues que crees imbecil, aqui estoy - dijo seria - Tigresa escuchame lleva a Po a dentro del templo el tiene que entrar ahi pase lo que pase - dijo Akame seria. Tigresa apenas pudo ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Po.

No lo permitire - dijo Shao mientras se lanzaba al ateque pero sero detenido por un puñetazo de Akame quien apareceria justo delante de el.

Tigresa llevatelo, ¡AHORA! - grito Akame y Tigresa salio corriendo cargando a Po en sus brazos.

Akame peleaba acaloradamente con Shao aun herida le daba mas pelea que Po y Tigresa le dieron, aun asi en un descuido de Shoa logro romper la defensa de Akame y conecto varios golpes serteros en todo su cuerpo para despues mandarla a volar con una rafaga de Ki asi quitandocela de ensima. Tigresa estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del templo, la cual ya estaba abierta, pero una rafaga de Ki impacto cerca de la felina soltando a Po por el impacto.

Bien aqui se acaba todo, mueran - dijo apuntando su energia hacia los 2 guerreros, sin embargo, un puñetazo mando a volar a Shao, el maestro Chen llego igual de herido que Akame para ayudarlos, Chen sin mucho tiempo se limito a patear a Po al interior del templo y tomar a Tigresa y Akame para luego irse corriendo a toda velocidad sin decir palabra.

Ahhhh malditas basuras! - dijo Shen saliendo de unos escombros con los que se habia estrellado - Bien ya los matare despues, ya tengo lo que necesito - dijo viendo la espada con la sangre del guerrero dragon en ella para despues salir volando hacia su guarida.

Chen finalmente dejo de correr a causa del cansacio dejando a las 2 maestras en el suelo, los 3 maestros estaban agotados y heridos, apenas podian mantenerse consientes, Akame decidio romper el silencio.

Ese maldito, nos derrorto como si no fueramos nada - dijo Akame cansada.

Es mas fuerte que nosotros no me cabe duda, pero al menos logre meter al guerrero dragon dentro del templo - dijo Chen cansado.

Gracias por ayudarnos maestros, les debo la vida - dijo Tigresa cansada.

No agradesca Tigrilla para eso estan las amigas - dijo Akame tratando de sonar alegre.

Y sus ciudades que paso con ellas? Y saben algo del palacio de jade? Saben algo de mis amigos? - pregunto Tigresa preocupada.

Nuestras ciudades, como ya debes estar pensando, fueron atacadas, muchos de mis estudiantes murieron pero pudimos repeler el atacaque - dijo Chen serio.

El palacio de la costa orinetal igual fue acatado, pudimos sacar a algunos civiles pero tambien tuvimos muchas bajas, pero no tengo informacion del palacio de jade o de los 5 fusioso - dijo Akame triste.

Ya veo, Akame, como esta ella? - pregunto Tigresa preocupada - la carta que me mandaste hace unas semanas decia... - Tigresa fue interrumpida por Akame.

Ella aun esta enferma, pero pudimos sacarla de la ciudad a tiempo - dijo Akame calmada.

Ya veo, me alegra que este a salvo - dijo Tigresa calmada.

De hecho Tigresa mi madre pidio verte, quiere hablar contigo - dijo Akame.

A mi? Puedo saber por que? - dijo Tigresa confundida.

Lo sabras cuando lleguemos al refugio donde se encuentra, no esta muy lejos de aqui, hay que irnos ya - dijo calamda.

Espera ¿con estas heridas? apenas podemos movernos - dijo Tigresa confundida.

Tranquila, les traje un regalo - dijo Akame mientras sacaba una bolsa de color marron atada con un cordon y de ella saco unas pequeñas cosas parecidas a frijoles y le dio una a Tigresa y a Chen.

Puedo preguntar que es esto? - dijo Tigresa curiosa.

Cometelo y lo sabras - dijo Chen mientras comia ese extraño objeto.

Tigresa lo vio y lo metio en su boca para masticarlo, crujia en su boca hasta que ella finalmente se lo trago - Mmm tiene un sabor un poco extraño pe... - Tigresa fue interrumpida cuando de repente una sencacion de poder y bienestar inundo su cuerpo - que rayos? Me siento bien, mis heridas sanaron? Que demonios me comi Akame? - pregunto Tigresa nerviosa.

Se llaman semillas Zen, las primeras de estas semillas fueron cultivadas hace miles de años, las instrucciones de como cultivarlas estan bajo control de una decendencia de maestros casi extinta, ya solo queda uno de esos maestros, vive en Japón, pero aun esta en contacto con los maestros de China, el solo da esas semillas cuando la situacion es de vida o muerte, tuve que escribirle y decirle la situación en la que estabamos, me dio 10 semillas, es la producción de 2 meses - dijo Akame calmada.

¿Que? ¿Osea que solo se producen 5 semillas por mes? - dijo Tigresa sorprendida.

Asi es el tiempo que tardan en cultivarse no es como el de cualquier semilla, en todo un año solo se producen 60 semillas - dijo Chen.

Ahora hay que ir al refujio seguro que el ex maestro del palacio de jade y los 5 furiosos estan ahi con los demas - dijo Akame calmada.

Eso espero, andando - dijo Tigresa llendoce caminando con los 2 grandes maestros.

 **NOTA/ANUNCIO:** Hasta aqui el capitulo chicos, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, es especial debido a que despues de este veremos el encuentro de Tigresa con la maestra Lili prometo hacerlo lo mas emotivo posible, ademas un anuncio sorpresa viene con este capitulo "NUEVO FANFIC" asi es, este cap se subira a la par de el primer cap de mi segundo fanfic inspirado en la serie de Jimmy Neutron el niño genio, los que fueron niños en el 2002 la recordaran con cariño, asi que si lees este anuncio lanzate de volada a ver el cap 1 de mi nuevo fanfic, pasenle a dar una vuelta les apuesto a que les gustara, si no han visto la serie de Jimmy Neutron les aconsejo que la vean, ya que este fic tiene lugar despues del episodio final de la serie "la liga de los villanos" y si quieren enetenderle pues deberan ver la serie o por lo menos el episodio final jaja, ya sin mas Naruto... Digo relleno, los dejo, comenten que les parece, los veo la proxima, bye :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Una emotiva despedida y el despertar de una bestia**

Tigresa, Akame y Chen se encontraban caminando por un bosque de bambú, el silencio era casi sepulcral, nadie decía nada, hasta que Tigresa decidido hablar.

¿Aún falta mucho para llegar Akame? - pregunto Tigresa calmada.

No mucho, unos 10 minutos - dijo Akame calmada

La verdad hubiéremos llegado hace ya bastante tiempo, pero entendemos que dado a tu poca experiencia manipulando Ki aun no aprendes a volar o me equivoco? - dijo Chen calmado.

Yo... Me siento tan inútil, no solo retrase a Po durante gran parte del viaje sino que ahora también a ustedes - dijo Tigresa un tanto frustrada.

Cálmate Tigresa, entendemos que tu entrenamiento estaba empezando, Chen y yo empezamos igual, pero lo que si puedes hacer es entrenar ahora con nosotros, Po saldrá de la habitación el día de mañana, aproximadamente a esta hora, recuerda que él está viviendo un año entero en un solo día, así que tu solo tienes un día, hagamos que cuente ¿sí? - dijo Akame calmada.

¿Eso significa que ustedes van a entrenarme? - pregunto Tigresa confundida.

En este momento necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, no sabemos dónde están los 5 furiosos ni Shifu, tú eres la única ayuda que tenemos, así que haremos lo que podamos para que estés lista - dijo Chen serio.

Sera otra vez como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no Tigrilla? Tu y yo otra vez... - Akame es interrumpida por Chen.

Esperen, miren allá - dijo Chen señalando a 6 figuras tendidas en el suelo.

¡Es Shifu y los demás! - Dijo Tigresa y se fue corriendo a atender a sus compañeros - ¡Chicos! ¡Maestro! ¿Qué les paso? - pregunto preocupada.

Los guerreros de Shao Sheng nos atacaron, se llevaron la última pieza del sello, va a liberar al monstruo de su padre - dijo Shifu preocupado.

No puede ser, ese miserable ya tiene todas las piezas del sello, tenemos menos tiempo del que imagine - dijo Chen molesto - será mejor que los llevemos rápido al refugio - dijo serio y el, Akame y Tigresa los cargaron para llevarlos consigo, no paso mucho hasta que por fin llegaron al refugio donde muchas personas estaban asustadas y preocupadas.

Akame ¿puedes darles de esas extrañas semillas tuyas? - dijo Tigresa seria.

Si, claro - dijo Akame dándoles a cada uno una semilla.

De un momento a otro Shifu y los demás se sintieron muy bien y otra vez con sus energías restauradas dejándolos completamente confundidos.

Ah ¿Que rayos paso? Me siento bien - dijo Mono confundido.

¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? - dijo Grulla asustado.

Cálmense les explicare luego, maestro por favor dígame ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el valle y el palacio de jade? - pregunto Tigresa preocupada.

Los guerreros de Shao atacaron, pudimos evacuar a toda la gente del valle como puedes ver y respecto al palacio, no sé si aún siga ahí - dijo Shifu cabizbajo.

Ya veo, bueno mientras la gente del valle este a salvo, creo que ya es una victoria - dijo Tigresa seria.

Ahora debemos entrenar, maestro Shifu por favor usted y sus estudiantes deben venir con nosotros y entrenar, tenemos escasas horas antes de que Wa Sin Qu sea libre y el guerrero dragón no saldrá de ese palacio sino hasta mañana como a esta hora, así que depende de nosotros el ganar tiempo para el guerrero dragón, andando - dijo Chen serio.

Espera Chen antes de eso, Tigresa hay alguien que quiere verte - dijo Akame calmada.

Está bien, por favor llévame con ella - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Akame y Tigresa salieron a una especie de pueblo provisional constituido por casas de campaña de varios tamaños las cuales también tenían la función de un refugio cabe mencionar que Li shan, mei mei, lei lei y los primos de Po también estaban en este refugio, caminaron hasta una casa de campaña grande la cual estaba custodiada por 2 guerreros a manera de guardias, Tigresa y Akame entraron y ahí estaba, la maestra Lili postrada en una cama muy débil, debido a su enfermedad, Tigresa tuvo muchas emociones encontradas en ese momento a pesar de que nunca hablo de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Shifu, la maestra Lili era una persona a la cual Tigresa le tenía mucha estima, ella se acercó con cautela a la cama de la maestra Lili, ella vio a Tigresa y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la maestra Lili no pudo controlar su euforia y dijo.

Ah Tigresa... mi niña... me da tanto gusto el volver a verte - dijo Lili débilmente.

Es un gusto saludarla, maestra Lili - dijo Tigresa saludando con respeto a la maestra.

Me hubiera gustado... reencontrarme contigo en una situación menos... desalentadora - dijo Lili cansada.

Bueno, a veces la situación no es la más favorable pero al menos aquí estoy, Akame mencionó que usted solicito mi presencia - dijo Tigresa un tanto triste debido al ver a alguien querido en esa situación.

Así es mi niña... como tú sabes... estoy enferma... ya no me queda mucho tiempo... Y solo quería despedirme de alguien a la que siempre considere como una segunda hija... sé que de pequeña mi Akame siempre fue algo hiperactiva... pero tú has sido siempre como una hermana para ella... siempre que iba al palacio, lo único en que pensaba era en llegar para poder entrenar contigo... al verlas jugar y pasar parte de su niñez juntas... me di cuenta que dentro de tu corazón había amor... pero también pude sentir tristeza dentro de ti... sé que Shifu solo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti como maestro... pero lo que tu necesitabas era un padre... alguien que te dijera de vez en cuando un "te quiero" o un "bien hecho", no le guardes rencor a Shifu... yo sé que él te ama... pero por miedo nunca te lo demostró, habla con el... Dile tu sentir... yo sé que aún es tiempo... Aun cuando Akame ya no iba al palacio de jade... yo me sentaba contigo a comer y hablábamos... Por qué sabía que necesitabas ser escuchada... me recordabas tanto a mí de pequeña, yo igual fui huérfana... Viví mucho tiempo en las calles... Hasta que el palacio de la costa oriental me encontró y decidieron mostrarme un camino diferente... Tuve la oportunidad de arreglar mi vida antes de convertirme en una criminal... No tuve una, sino 2 maravillosas hijas...

Maestra Lili yo... - dijo Tigresa con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos llorosos.

Tú tienes más familia de la que imaginas... por lo menos en mí y en Akame... siempre podrás ver a una madre y una hermana... Tengan mis niñas esto es para ustedes - dijo la maestra Lili entregándole un papel a Tigresa y Akame se acercó a ellas.

¿Que... Que es esto? - pregunto Tigresa triste.

Mi receta de pastel de fresas jaja... A ti y a Akame les encantaba jaja... Ya es hora de que me despida hijas mías - dijo cansada mientras Akame se acercaba más a Tigresa y a su madre - Akame, Tigresa ustedes libraran una batalla muy importante, enfrentelo juntas y vencerán lo que sea - dijo la maestra Lili tomando las manos de Akame y Tigresa y las hizo tomarse la mano una a la otra - las amo a las 2 re...cuer...den...lo - dijo la maestra Lili muy débil para después dar su último aliento y finalmente fallecer.

Maestra Lili... No por favor - dijo Tigresa triste y llorando a mares - Por favor... No se vaya... ¡Ahhhhh! - la felina ya no pudo contener el llanto y finalmente junto a Akame se desahogó en un gran llanto.

Adiós mami, gracias por todo - dijo Akame con lágrimas en los ojos y forzando una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la frente de su difunta madre.

Así las 2 maestras tomadas de la mano tardaron unos minutos en recobrar la compostura, ellas junto a los 2 guardias que estaban en la entrada de la carpa ayudaron a Tigresa y a Akame a cargar el cuerpo de la maestra Lili, otro estudiante se encargó de ir a avisar al resto de los 5 furiosos y a Shifu del fallecimiento de la maestra Lili, Un rato después un ataúd de madera y un hoyo en la tierra recién cavado reunía a gran parte de los ciudadanos refugiados y a los maestros en un funeral sencillo pero enormemente digno y con todos los posibles honores para un maestro, Akame dijo algunas palabras.

Hoy estamos aquí, para despedir a una gran guerrera, que dedico su vida al Kung Fu y a la salvaguarda de la gran nación de China y las personas que en ella habitan, en lo personal fue la mejor madre que alguna persona podría haber deseado, hoy me honra poder recordar todo lo que fue su vida y agradecerle por todo lo que me dio a mí y todo lo que le dio a China, su país, descanse en paz maestra Lili, descansa en paz Mamá - dijo a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas, para después ella, junto a Tigresa, lanzar el primer puño de tierra en su tumba, el maestro Chen fue el encargado de enterrar el ataúd de la gran maestra Lili.

Bien ya está hecho - dijo Akame triste - hay que irnos ya, el tiempo no es nuestro aliado.

Esperen, iremos con ustedes - grito Li Shan yendo detrás de los maestros - tal vez no seamos de mucha ayuda pero igual queremos ayudar.

Señor Li, le agradezco el ofrecimiento pero en nuestra ausencia, alguien tiene que cuidar este lugar, esperaba poder confiar en usted para esa tarea - dijo Tigresa calmada.

¿De verdad? - pregunto Li Shan.

Claro, se ve que son fuertes, creo que pueden hacerlo - dijo Akame calmada.

Bebe de rayas ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto Lei lei a Tigresa.

Tengo que ir a un lugar Lei lei, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo - dijo Tigresa amable.

¿Ya no estas triste? - pregunto la pequeña panda.

Ah... No, ya no lo estoy, ya estoy mejor - dijo dándole una sonrisa a la niña para después irse.

Contamos con ustedes - le dijo Akame a los pandas antes de irse con los demás.

Déjenlo en nuestras manos - dijo Li clamado.

Es así como Tigresa, Shifu, Chen y los demás fueron con Akame, todos aun con una gran tristeza pero con un sentido del deber aún más grande. Mientras en algún lugar de China Shao hacia los preparativos para el despertar de su padre.

Bien el sello ya está casi armado, tomara algunas horas más y algunas otras más concentrar toda mi energía oscura junto con la sangre del guerrero dragón para que mi padre sea libre jaja - dijo Shao riendo - pero valdrá la pena por ver al guerrero dragón y a todos sus amigos muertos jaja.

Volviendo con Tigresa y los demás ellos habían llegado a un campo abierto y amplio para entrenar, Chen decidió romper el silencio.

Bien, este es un buen lugar para entrenar, nos quedan un poco menos de 20 horas antes de enfrentarnos a Wan Sin Qu, sé que es poco tiempo, pero debemos darlo todo sino queremos morir antes de que regrese el guerrero dragón - digo Chen serio.

Les enseñaremos lo básico, lo tendrán que aprender en menos de 5 horas para poder avanzar lo más rápido que podamos - dijo Akame seria.

Espero poder ser de ayuda también - dijo el maestro Deshi saliendo de unos arbustos sorprendiendo a todos.

Maestro Deshi ¿cuándo fue que?... - Chen fue interrumpido.

Hace unas horas - dijo Deshi calmado - por cierto, me entere del fallecimiento de la maestra Lili, mis condolencias Akame, era una gran guerrera - dijo Deshi respetuosamente.

Gracias Deshi, de verdad lo aprecio - dijo Akame calmada.

Bien, yo igual estaré asistiéndolos en el entrenamiento así que adelante, hay que ponernos a trabajar - dijo Deshi serio.

Las horas pasaron volando, los maestros hicieron los mejor que pudieron para enseñarles a Tigresa y los demás el uso básico del Ki y uno que otro truco, por fin pudieron a prender a volar, no muy rápido, pero podían hacerlo, también podían lanzar ráfagas de Ki no muy potentes lo suficiente para crear una explosión considerable y además su velocidad igual aumento. En otro lugar Shao Shen ya estaba listo y por lo tanto empezó con el ritual para abrir el sello que mantenía cautivo a su padre.

Bien aquí estamos padre, tu despertar está asegurado jaja - dijo riendo en lo más alto de una montaña, con el sello de su padre al lado de él, el cual era un gran guerrero de terracota con una abertura en el pecho.

Ahora con mi poder oscuro y la sangre del portador del Chi de los héroes, yo Shao Sheng, te hago libre padre - dijo mientras alzaba su espada en el aire y una gran cantidad de energía envolvía la espada, los guerreros de Shao perdían sus poderes malignos volviendo a ser solo cadáveres sin vida, toda la energía de sus guerreros descansaba ahora en la espada de Shao.

Por el gran poder de la oscuridad ¡YO TE LIBERO! - grito fuertemente para luego clavar la espada en la abertura del pecho del guerrero de terracota y este poco a poco se fue agrietando hasta romperse en una gran explosión, al dispersarse todo el polvo y la energía, una figura de un imponente león de color negro con melena café oscura y una penetrante mirada de unos ojos plateados se hacía presente en aquella montaña, Wa Sin Qu había despertado por fin.

Padre, por fin eres libre - dijo Shao feliz.

Ahhh hijo mío, sabía que tú me liberarías, deje las instrucciones para que así lo hicieras - dijo el león con una voz gruesa y fantasmagórica.

Así es padre, ahora destruyamos a todo este asqueroso país - dijo Shao feliz.

Así es hijo mío, hagámoslo - dijo Wa Sin Qu de manera maligna.

 **NOTA** : hola que tal gente, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan divertido, no se les olviden dejar sus comentarios aquí en la caja de comentarios al igual que con el cap 10 de este fic, este capítulo se subirá a la par del segundo capítulo de mi segundo fanfic y a partir de aquí así lo estaré haciendo si ven nuevo capítulo de mi fic de kfp, ya saben que es seguro que igual hay nuevo capítulo en el fic de Jimmy Neutrón, ese es el aviso de hoy, sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima, bye :)


	12. Chapter 12

**La batalla final da comienzo**

Wa Sin Qu y Shao Shen se encontraban abriéndose camino por los pueblos de China pulverizando todo y a todos aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino, mientras ellos seguían con su matanza sin sentido, los 3 grandes maestros, acompañados de Shifu y los 5 furiosos, se apresuraban para llegar al punto donde Shao Shen y Wa Sin Qu se encontraban, es decir, cerca del valle de la paz y el palacio de jade, Akame, Deshi y Chen apresuraron más el paso dejando un poco atrás a lo Shifu, estos últimos se encontraban preocupados pero Grulla decidió romper el silencio.

¿Creen que podamos aguantar hasta que Po termine su entrenamiento? - pregunto grulla preocupado.

No lo sé Grulla, pero por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es ganar el mayor tiempo posible hasta que Po llegue - respondió Shifu serio mientras volaba encabezando el grupo.

"Po, por favor, vuelve pronto" - pensó Tigresa seria.

Mientras esto pasaba con Shifu y los 5, los 3 grandes maestros también sostenían una conversación.

Pronto llegaremos al lugar donde se encuentran esos malditos - dijo Chen molesto.

No bajen la guardia, Wa Sin Qu pudo haber despertado con su poder algo debilitado, pero aun así, sigue siendo un adversario sumamente peligroso - dijo Akame preocupada.

No se preocupen, según lo siento, creo que puedo darle una buena pelea a ese maldito demonio, no digo que tenga la misma fuerza que él, pero creo que es posible con consigamos el objetivo de ganar tiempo para el guerrero dragón si me ayudan a contenerlo - dijo Deshi serio.

Usare toda mi fuerza para pararlo - dijo Chen serio.

"Mas te vale haberte vuelto más fuerte guerrero dragón" - pensó Akame preocupada.

Wa Sin Qu y Shao finalmente llegaron al valle de la paz y divisaron el palacio de jade a la distancia.

Bien al fin el valle de la paz, le dije a Oogway que cuando lograra volver a cobrar mi venganza, empezaría por pulverizar su amado pueblo y su querido palacio jaja, llego la hora de cumplir esa promesa - dijo Wa Sin Qu riendo creando una esfera de energía morada y la lanzo directo al palacio de jade y estaba a punto de impactar cuando otra esfera de color amarillo choco con la energía de Wa Sin Qu y exploto dejando el palacio intacto.

Vaya, no esperaba ninguna oposición tan pronto - dijo Wa Sin Qu algo sorprendido.

Pues te tengo noticias, pedazo de mierda, aquí la tienes - dijo Akame seria aterrizando en el valle junto a Deshi y Chen.

¿Los 3 maestros? ¿De verdad, este es el mejor intento de una oposición que esta nación tiene para ofrecer? Jaja patético - dijo Shao con burla.

No se preocupen, pronto sentirán lo que este "patético" intento de oposición tiene para ofrecer - dijo Chen serio.

¿De verdad? ¿Y cuando voy a empezar a sentir algo? Porque, para ser franco, empiezo a aburrirme - dijo Wa Sin Qu con una voz monstruosa y tenebrosa.

Denos un minuto, ya lo sentirán - dijo Akame seria.

Bien acabemos con esto peleare contra los 3 al mismo tiempo si hace falta - dijo Wa Sin Qu serio.

No, tu pelearas conmigo - dijo Deshi sorprendiendo a Akame y a Chen.

¿QUE? - dijeron ambas maestros casi gritando.

Ustedes ocúpense de Shao, confíen en mi - dijo Deshi serio.

Bien, nunca te he visto pelear en serio Deshi, ahora comprobare tu verdadero 100%, procura no morir, ¿Si? - dijo Chen serio.

Estaré bien - dijo Deshi con una leve sonrisa.

Jajaja bien, empecemos con esto, pantera ¡ahhhhhh! - Wa Sin Qu grito expulsando un aura negra y morada de energía haciendo temblar todo el valle.

Bien vas a ir con todo, ¡YO IGUAL! ¡Ahhhhhh! - Deshi igual grito expulsando un aura de energía blanca que casi igualaba en tamaño a la Wa Sin Qu.

Vaya, después de todo no eran solo simples palabras, adelante ¡Ataca! - grito Wa Sin Qu y se lanzó contra Deshi y este respondió el ataque, ambos se elevaron por el cielo creando ondas expansivas debido al gran poder de sus golpes.

¡No puedes ser! ¡¿Como es posible que este peleando así contra mi padre?! - grito sorprendido Shao.

No por nada es el número 1 de los llamados 4 grandes maestros - dijo Akame confiada.

Pero si fuera tu empezaría a preocuparme más por mí que por mi padre, ahora pelea - dijo Chen mientras se lanzaba al ataque junto con Akame y Shao tuvo que hacerles frente.

Mientras con Shifu y los 5 furiosos.

¡¿Que rayos fue lo que acabo de sentir?! - pregunto Shifu asombrado y aterrado.

¿Ese es el poder de Wa Sin Qu y de los maestros? - pregunto Víbora asustada.

Es algo monstruoso y perturbador - dijo mono asustado

¿Como Po va poder igualar eso? - pregunto mantis preocupado.

Cálmense, sé que Po vendrá y derrotara a esos tipos, es el guerrero dragón, el guerrero más fuerte, debe poder derrotarlos, yo sé que podrá - dijo Tigresa con voz firme y segura.

Tigresa tiene razón, no podemos acobardarnos ahora, hay que ayudar a los maestrsos, para esto los entrene, para ser valientes y proteger al inocente - dijo Shifu serio.

Es cierto hay que apresurarnos, nos estamos perdiendo la fiesta - dijo mono un poco más tranquilo.

Mientras Wa Sin Qu se encontraba presionando con unos poderosos puñetazos y patadas la defensa del maestro Deshi, este solo se cubría de los golpes sin poder responder.

Jajaja ¿Que te pasa estúpido? ¿Adónde se fue esa confianza que tenías hace un segundo? Jaja - dijo Wa Sin Qu riendo.

Deshi trataba de contra atacar pero ese monstruo no le daba una abertura así que a Deshi no le quedo de otra más que retroceder, usando su velocidad logro librarse de la presión de Wa Sin Qu voló sobre la cabeza de este y dijo...

¡Tayu Ken! - dijo para poner sus manos con los dedos extendidos y separados entre si enfrente de su cara mientras cerraba los ojos, un destello muy fuerte segó al león monstruoso.

¡Ahhhh! Maldito ¿Qué es esto? - dijo segado igual que Akame, Chen y Shao, el resplandor fue tan fuerte que hasta Shifu y los 5 lo vieron debido a que ya estaban por llegar.

Maldición Deshi, avisa la próxima vez - dijo Akame frotándose los ojos.

Wa Sin Qu estaba segado, cosa que Deshi aprovecho para arremeter contra el con poderosas patadas y puñetazos por todo el cuerpo, Wa Sin Qu solo escupía algo de sangre por los fuertes impactos de los golpes de Deshi, este finalmente le dio una gran patada en el estómago que lo mando a estrellarse contra las casa destruyéndolas en el proceso, quedo suspendido en el aire y juntos sus manos, por encima de la cabeza, una sobre otra con los dedos extendidos y separados para después gritar.

¡Ma Sen Ku! - una poderosa ráfaga de energía de color amarilla saldría disparada contra el lugar donde el demonio estaba tendido, creando una gran explosión.

No puede ser ¡padre! - grito Shao preocupado.

No te distraigas - le grito Akame dándole un puñetazo y Chen igual arremetería contra él, ambos maestros parecían darle muchos problemas a Shao peleando juntos y en plena forma.

Ahora que estamos a nuestra máxima capacidad ya no eres tan fuerte ¿o sí? - dijo Chen sonriendo.

¡Malditas basuras! - grito Shao enojado y expulso su energía e hizo retroceder a ambos maestros para luego darle una pata a Chen y un puñetazo en la cara a Akame Shao arremetía contra esta última con puñetazos y patadas poderosas haciéndola quejarse del dolor este hizo explotar una pequeña esfera de energía sobre ella dejándola en el suelo para luego detener una patada de Chen y darle un golpe en el estómago y un rodillazo en la cara, Shao iba a darle un corte con sus afiladas garras de león cuando una patada en la cara lo hizo retroceder.

¡¿Quién me pego?! - pregunto sorprendido.

Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, miserable - dijo Tigresa sonriendo por la satisfacción de darle un golpe, al lado de ella el resto de los 5 y Shifu llegaron.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto, eh? - dijo Akame con algo de burla.

Ahora no Akame - dijo Tigresa un poquito molesta.

Me alegra verlos - dijo Chen algo herido.

No importa cuantos de ustedes lleguen, ¡La basura siempre seguirá siendo basura! - dijo Shao molesto.

No dejaremos que tú y tu padre se salga con la suya, si no los detenemos nosotros, el guerrero dragón los acabara - dijo Shifu serio.

Voy a matarlos a todos - dijo Shao de manera amenazante.

Volviendo con Deshi y Wa Sin Qu, este último había salido de los escombros con algunos pequeños rasguños.

Bien, creo que esto es suficiente como calentamiento - dijo Wa Sin Qu serio.

Si, estoy de acuerdo, ahora es tiempo de darlo todo - dijo Deshi calmado.

Ambos guerreros se vieron serios mientras la tierra temblaba y las piernas se desprendía del suelo, ambos guerreros finalmente en un grito muy fuerte liberaron sus poderes al máximo, sus auras eran grandes y desprendían pequeños rayos eléctricos y la atmosfera se sentía pesada.

Ya veo, ¿con que ese es tu máximo? Debo admitir que no esta tan mal - dijo Wa Sin Qu serio.

El tuyo tampoco - dijo Deshi engreído molestando un poco a Wa Sin Qu.

Ya basta de charla, pelea - dijo el león demoniaco atacando al maestro Deshi, ambos chocaron sus puños creando una gran onda de choque, después procedieron a pelear a una super velocidad ondas de choque se veían por todo el cielo, mientras en tierra las casas eran destruidas por los impactos de los golpes de estos 2 guerreros, Deshi acertó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del león, pero este le respondería con otro puñetazo en el estómago, Deshi regresaría el golpe con una patada en el abdomen y el gran león le daría otro golpe en la cara, la batalla era muy pareja pero dentro de sí, Deshi sabía que no podría mantener el ritmo de esa pelea por mucho tiempo, debido a que si la pelea se prolongaba mucho, sus golpes irían perdiendo fuerza y velocidad, Wa Sin Qu vio su preocupación y dijo.

Jaja ¿Que te pasa estúpido? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no podrás derrotarme? - dijo el león sonriendo.

Jaja, ya verás si no puedo ¡Ah! - Dijo Deshi arremetiendo contra el león y le acertó un puñetazo en la cara y un rodillazo en el estómago para después darle un fuerte cabezazo alejándolo de él.

¿Qué te pareció? - dijo Deshi con burla.

Imbécil ¿Te crees muy gracioso? ¡Te matare! - dijo arremetiendo otra vez contra Deshi este intento frenar los embates del león, pero ya no podía seguir el ritmo, llevaban ya unas cuantas horas luchando, Deshi estaba ya cansado y Wa Sin Qu aprovecho las aberturas que el maestro dejo para propinarle fuertes golpes y patadas haciéndolo caer.

Demonios, Deshi no te rindas - grito Akame seria.

Jaja es inútil, ninguno de ustedes puede vencer a mi padre jaja - dijo sonriendo y expulsando también su 100%.

Diablos, ni siquiera podemos pasarlo a él, ¿cómo vamos a ayudar a Deshi? - dijo Chen serio.

Mientras esto sucedía en el valle de la paz, en el centro de las ruinas de la ciudad, el templo del tiempo se levantaba del suelo y la puerta se abría lentamente, revelando una figura alta y fornida, la cual salió de aquel extraño palacio.

Esta despierto, y tiene un gran poder, por favor aguanten muchachos, ya estoy en camino - dijo Po para después expulsar un aura de energía blanca y salir volando a toda velocidad dejando una estela de luz blanca a su paso.

De regreso al valle de la paz Shao estaba en problemas ya que a pesar de ser más poderoso que Akame y Chen con la llegada de Shifu y los 5 furiosos ya no podía mantener bajo control la batalla.

Malditos estorbos ¡quítense! - dijo Shoa mandando a volar con una patada a mono, de un puñetazo a grulla y aplastando entre sus manos a mantis dejándolo mal herido y seminconsciente, Tigresa y víbora pelaban en combinación logrando esquivar algunos golpes de Shao pero este finalmente lograría golpear a víbora cortando el ritmo de Tigresa y también golpeándola fuerte en el estómago mandándola a volar, pero Chen apareció detrás de el con su golpe devastador ya listo para impactar.

A ver si esto es de tu talla ¡GOLPE DEVASTADOR! - grito Chen liberando la energía

¡¿Que?! - dijo Shao recibiendo el impacto y salió volando contra unas casas pulverizándolas por completo.

Bien ahora Shifu, Chen, necesito que estén atentos por si se levanta, denme tiempo para preparar mi relámpago mortal y acabare con el - dijo Akame preparando su técnica.

Entendido - dijeron los 2 maestros.

Shao salió de los escombros y grito molesto.

Malditas sabandijas,¡ los matare a todos! - dijo Shao molesto pero Shifu y Chen salieron en su dirección y le dieron un puñetazo doble en el estómago, Shao ahogo un grito, pero se reincorporo y mando a Shifu a volar de una patada y se quedó forcejeando con Chen, este hábilmente logro liberarse del forcejeó y logro inmovilizarlo tomándolo de un brazo y del cuello.

Akame ¡AHORA! - dijo Chen desesperado.

Lo siento Chen, esto dolerá, ¡RELAMPAGO MORTAL! - dijo Akame soltando su ataque el cual impacto con los 2 guerreros Chen quedo inconsciente y Shao apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

¡Ma... Mal... Dita! - dijo Shao herido y cansado - no... Pue... do perder - dijo molesto para luego ceder y caer al suelo.

Bien, hasta aquí llegaste, acabare contigo miserable - dijo Akame cargando una esfera de energía en su palama derecha pero en eso en cuerpo de Deshi se estrellaría en medio de ella y Shao, estor sorprendió micho a Akame.

No puede ser, ¡Deshi! - dijo ella asustada y fue a ver como estaba el - contéstame por favor.

A... Akame, lo si... ento, hasta aquí llegue jeje - dijo el riendo débilmente.

Lo hiciste muy bien, me encargare del resto - dijo ella calmada.

Jaja, bien, parece que eres la única que queda en pie niña, no te preocupes, te matare rápido y sin dolor - dijo Wa Sin Qu riendo.

Te... Equi... vocas idiota, ella no es la única que queda en pie - dijo Tigresa levantándose del suelo.

Vaya, yo pensé que mi hijo ya había acabado con todos ustedes, ah y hablando del... - Wa Sin Qu hizo una pausa y despareció de la vista de Tigresa y Akame este estaba de pie sosteniendo de la cabeza a Shao y dijo de manera maligan.

Creo que ya no te necesito, hijo mío - dijo el león atravesando el pecho de su hijo, del cual saco el corazón, lo aplasto en su mano y una neblina morada salió del cuerpo de Shao y se unió al aura de energía del maligno León.

Ah... Po... ¿Por qué?... - dijo débil Shao.

Porque ya me serviste, me liberaste, tu misión se completó, ya no tienes motivos para vivir - dijo Wa Sin Qu fríamente, al final Shao murió y el demoniaco león solo arrojo su cuerpo a un lado.

¿Co... Como alguien puede llegar a matar a su propio hijo? - dijo Tigresa perturbada.

¡Eres un maldito monstruo! - dijo Akame molesta.

Jaja ahora, al haber absorbido la energía de mi hijo, he recuperado toda mi esencia y poder - dijo Wa Sin Qu feliz.

No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya - dijo Tigresa molesta.

Te detendremos así tengamos que morir para hacerlo - dijo Akame parada junto a Tigresa.

Bien, entonces que así sea - dijo el maligno león que sin pensarlo 2 veces lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía hacia las 2 maestras pero una figura se pondría en frente de ellas y desviaría el ataque sin mucha dificultad.

¿Qué rayos? - dejo Wa Sin Qu confundido.

Parado en frente de ambas maestras, Po estaba de pie firmemente, vestido con un doji de combate de color rojo, debajo de esta, llevaba una playera de color azul marino, tenía muñequeras, una cinta en la cintura que sostenía el pantalón del traje y botas del mismo color azul marino, las botas tenían unas líneas en rojo y estaban amarradas con una especie de soga color café claro, en el pecho del doji de Po se podía ver escrito un kanji que significaba dragón en japones, este mismo kanji se encontraba más grande en la espalda de Po, el aspecto físico de Po también cambio mucho, su cuerpo ya no era el de un panda gordo, sus brazos mostraban músculos grandes y bien definidos y su estómago se redujo en tamaño, dándole a Po una apariencia fornida (combinación entre gordo y musculoso). Tigresa nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Po, ella estaba maravillada con la nueva apariencia de Po y de lo imponente que ahora se sentía su presencia.

Tardaste demasiado guerrero dragón, por poco no la contamos - dijo Akame algo sonrojada por ver la nueva apariencia de Po.

Po... Po ¿De verdad eres tú? - pregunto Tigresa incrédula.

Por favor, perdónenme por tardar tanto, pero ya estoy aquí, me hare cargo de este tipo, por favor llévense a todos de aquí a un lugar seguro - dijo Po calmado pero con voz firme - y por favor denles esto para que se recuperen - dijo Po lanzando una bolsa color marrón hacia Akame y esta supo de qué se trataba y solo asintió, las 2 hembras aun un tanto impresionadas obedecieron y cada una cargo a varios de sus compañeros.

Jaja conque aún quedaba una basura más, bien, me encargare de ti en un segundo - dijo Wa Sin Qu confiado.

Te hare pagar por lo que les hiciste a mis amigos y por la vidas de las personas inocentes que arrebataste - dijo Po serio.

Jaja bien entonces si es así, dame todo lo que tengas panda - dijo el león serio.

Po, por favor cuídate mucho - dijo Tigresa preocupada.

Por favor, gana la pelea guerrero dragón - dijo Akame esperanzada.

Tranquilas, déjenmelo a mi - dijo Po sonriendo confiado lo que hizo sonrojar a los 2 hembras - ahora por favor llévenselos a un lugar seguro - las 2 maestras salieron volando con sus amigos cargando.

No las dejare escapar - dijo Wa Sin Qu apuntando su mano lista para disparar contra las 2 maestras, pero Po apareció de la nada y lo sostuvo de su muñeca.

Mas vale que te calmes, maldito asesino - dijo Po serio para después ver de frente a su rival.

Jaja será divertido, guerrero dragón - dijo el león feliz.

 **NOTA** : que tal gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que se hayan divertido, Po vs Wa Sin Qu el final de la primera saga está cada vez más cerca, no se olviden de dejarme su comentario, eso es lo que a mí me dice si voy por buen camino o no, comenten sin miedo, los veo el próximo capitulo, bye :).


	13. Chapter 13

**La batalla final**

Po y Wa Sin Qu estaban parados uno en frente del otro, un silencio sepulcral de hizo presente y el viento soplaba moviendo los árboles y haciéndolos silbar.

Entonces, eres tú el guerrero dragón, esperaba algo diferente, pero creo que puedes entretenerme por un rato - dijo el maligno león serio.

Me voy a encargar de acabar contigo, maldito mercenario, vendiste tu alma por poder y ahora te hare pagar ese error - dijo Po serio.

Tienes una boca muy grande panda, me encargare de cerrarla para siempre - dijo el guerrero oscuro.

El viento arranco una hoja de un árbol, tan pronto esta toco el suelo ambos guerreros se movieron a una velocidad impresionante haciendo retumbar los cielos por los golpes, estos se oían por todo el valle y mas allá. La batalla era un va y ven de golpes Po recibió un golpe en la cara de parte del león pero Po le acertó una patada en el estómago este respondió con un fuerte rodillazo, y Po se reincorporo dándole un codazo en la cara, la lucha era reñida, aun mas que cuando sucedió el combate contra el maestro Deshi.

Jaja así es como debe ser, tu si me vas a dar un buen rato de diversión jaja - dijo riendo el maligno león.

Voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, ahhhh - dijo Po soltando un grito y golpeando al león en la cara alejándolo de él, él se quedó aturdido un momento, pero Po no dio tiempo de reacción y de una patada lo mando a estrellarse contra unos escombros. El león salió de esos escombros mandándolos a volar.

Vaya, esos fueron buenos golpes, hay que ponernos un poco más serios ¿no crees? - dijo serio para después desaparecer y aparecer detrás de Po.

¿Qué demonios? - dijo Po volteando rápidamente al percatarse del movimiento de él león, pero este último le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Po que lo mando a estrellarse con unos escombros.

¿Qué tal se siente el piso panda? Jaja - dijo riendo para después cargar una esfera de energía que envió directo hacia Po y todos los escombros estallaron en una gran explosión.

Jaja, comete eso imbécil - dijo el león feliz.

Una densa nube de polvo se manifestó luego de la explosión la cual al disiparse dejo ver la figura de Po parada cruzada de brazos y con la ropa algo dañada.

"Maldición, nunca me percate del momento en que se movió" - pensó mientras jadeaba un poco por el esfuerzo de soportar aquella explosión.

Jaja ¿Que pasa esponjoso, ya te rindes? - dijo el león en tono de broma.

A penas estoy empezando "ahora si debo atacar con más seriedad" - se dijo así mismo y luego de un gran grito expulso su aura de energía blanca elevando su fuerza - prepárate iré con todo esta vez - dijo Po serio.

Jaja eso es lo que quería, prepárate, este pueblo en ruinas será tu tumba ahhhh - grito aquel poderoso guerrero expulsando aura de energía morada y negra, ambos combatientes salieron disparados para continuar con el intercambio de golpes. Fura del valle en el bosque de bambú, Tigresa y Akame habían dejado a sus compañeros en el piso para después sentarse en el suelo y tomar un respiro.

Bueno, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos del valle - dijo Akame cansada.

Esa bolsa que Po te dio ¿son semillas Zen? - pregunto Tigresa.

Así es, pero solo hay 5 y yo tengo 3 de las que me sobraron, no sé de dónde las saco Po, pero esto apenas al alcanza para nosotros 8 - dijo Akame seria.

No importa, dale una a cada uno, yo le daré la mía a Po si siento que está en problemas, Shifu o alguien más pueden darme algo de su energía para ayudar a sanar mis heridas - dijo Tigresa seria.

Si pero no sanaras del todo y aun seguirás débil y... - es interrumpida.

Akame, por favor, has lo que te pedí, estaré bien - dijo Tigresa algo molesta y adolorida.

Está bien - dijo seria y se dispuso a darle a cada quien una semilla, los guerreros estaban seminconscientes con fuerzas apenas suficientes para comer la semilla, Akame estaba por comer la suya, pero esta se la dio a Tigresa.

Tomalá - dijo Akame seria.

Akame por favor ya te dije que... - es interrumpida por la leona.

No te lo estoy preguntando, cómetela - dijo molesta.

Pero es que... - vuelve a ser interrumpida.

No pude hacer nada para salvar a mi madre, al menos deja que apoye a la única familia que me queda - dijo Akame algo triste.

Ah, está bien - dijo Tigresa para luego comerse la semilla.

Bien, ahora déjame descansar un poco - dijo la leona sentándose en el piso.

Te voy a dar algo de mi energía no sanaras de inmediato, pero te ayudara a no sentir tanto dolor y a reducir el cansancio - dijo Tigresa dándole un poco de su energía a Akame.

Jaja, gracias... Hermanita - dijo Akame sonriendo.

Tigresa se conmovió un poco he iba a decir algo pero su atención se distrajo porque sus amigos se levantaban lentamente del suelo algo merados.

Ah, ¿Que rayos paso? - pregunto un aturdido Chen.

Te dieron una golpiza, jaja eso paso - dijo Akame divertida.

Ah, Tigresa ¿Que ha paso? - pregunto Shifu preocupado.

No se preocupe maestro, Po se hará cargo - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Po ¿De verdad? ¿Ya llego? - pregunto víbora feliz.

Así es y sea vuelto muy fuerte - dijo Akame calmada.

Jaja era de esperarse - dijo Mono feliz.

Así es, no por nada es el guerrero dragón - dijo Grulla sonriendo.

Pero ¿será suficiente para vencer a este tipo? No es nada parecido a lo que Po ha enfrentado antes - dijo mantis algo preocupado.

Él lo lograra, estoy segura - dijo Tigresa seria.

Regresando con Po y Wa Sin Qu ellos seguían enfrascados en su batalla hasta decidieron dar un breve "sece al fuego" y se quedaron de pie jadeando un poco.

Jaja bien panda he de admitir, me sorprendes incluso me obligaste a usar más del 50% de mi poder, lo cual ni siquiera esa pantera lo logro jaja pero creo que tu estas dando tu 100% ¿No es así? - dijo con malicia.

Jaja ¿Estás seguro de eso? - dijo Po sonriendo - "maldita sea, ese miserable tiene razón, estoy dándolo todo y apenas logre hacer que expulsara un poco más de la mitad de su poder, tendré que usar mi as bajo la manga aunque aún no lo tengo del todo dominado" - pensó preocupado.

Prepárate para todo mi poder, guerrero dragón Ahhhhh - dio un poderoso grito al cielo y su aura se hizo más grande haciendo temblar todo el valle y atrayendo rayos al suelo, finalmente había expulsado su máximo poder.

¿Qué te parece? Te acabare en 2 segundos - dijo aquel león rodeado de un aura morada con negro.

No estés tan seguro - dijo Po serio para después poner una cara seria y aumentar su poder al máximo.

Jaja de nada te servirá aumentar tu poder, aun con tu 100% no lograras que libere más de 60% de mi poder, estas perdido jaja - dijo confiado.

Entonces tendré que superar mi 100% ¡Aquí voy! - dijo expulsando su energía blanca que por destellos pasaba a ser roja - ahora te mostrare la técnica especial ¡KAKERU! - dijo Po cambiando el color de su aura de blanco a rojo.

¿Qué hiciste? Tu poder aumento más que antes ¿Como rayos te volviste tan fuerte en un segundo? - pregunto furioso aquel león.

Te lo mostrare - Po se movió a una velocidad muy alta y apareció detrás de él león en un parpadeo.

¿Qué demo... - fue interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazos asestado por el panada que lo amando a volar por los aires y antes de poder reaccionar Po ya se había puesto detrás de el nuevamente y entrelazando sus manos creando un "mazo" con ellas las puso sobre su cabeza y asesto un duro golpe al león para mandarlo disparado en dirección al suelo pero antes de que se estrellara contra este Po volvió a parecer debajo de el león y con una patada lo volvió a mandar a volar, teniéndolo así en un triángulo de golpes sin dejar que este callera al suelo.

Tigresa y los demás sentían con asombro el gran poder de aquellos guerreros.

No... No puedo creerlo... esos 2 son unos monstruos - dijo mantis asustado.

¿Como demonios se volvió tan fuerte en un solo año? ¿Que hizo? - pregunto Shifu asombrado.

Esa habitación no solo te da tiempo, se dice que dentro de ella se encuentran pergaminos muy antiguos que contienen técnicas secretas y muy poderosas - dijo Deshi serio.

Es... Asombroso - dijo Tigresa maravillada con las fuerzas de Po.

Akame al ver a la felina le lanzo un pañuelo de ceda a la cara y Tigresa hizo un gesto dando a entender que no sabía que le quería decir con eso.

Para que te limpies la baba - dijo Akame en tono de burla.

Ah... No molestes - dijo Tigresa molesta y sonrojada para después aventarle el pañuelo de nuevo.

De regreso en la batalla Po finalmente había roto ese ciclo de golpes y lo había mandado a estrellarse con el piso dejando un gran cráter, Po quedo levitando en el aire aun con esa aura roja a su al rededor y jadeaba algo cansado.

Ah... Maldición esta técnica no tardara en pasarme factura, debo acabar con esto rápido - dijo Po serio pero una gran ráfaga de energía salió disparada del suelo hacia Po, este apenas pudo esquivar el ataque pero el león apareció detrás de él.

¡Está detrás de mí! - dijo sorprendido y un puñetazo del león iba en dirección a su rostro pero este pudo bloquearlo de último momento lo cual llevo a un intercambio intenso de golpes los cuales sonaban por todo el cielo.

Esto no me gusta - dijo Akame seria.

¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Tigresa preocupada.

Preste atención maestra Tigresa, el guerrero dragón fácilmente duplico su fuerza en un instante, no sé qué clase de técnicas haya aprendido en esa habitación, pero creo que la que está usando ahora demando una gran cantidad de energía, mientras más tiempo pase su poder ira disminuyendo cada vez más rápido - dijo Deshi serio.

¿Eso quiere decir que...? - la pregunta de Tigresa fue interrumpida.

Si Po no derrota a ese sujeto cuanto antes... Morirá - sentencio Shifu serio.

No puede ser... Po... Tengo que ir a ayudarlo - dijo Tigresa decidida.

No podrás hacer nada, por favor mantén la calma - dijo Chen serio.

Escuchen el esta débil al igual que Po, usar su 100% también lo debilito, si vamos ahora y atacamos todos juntos podemos vencerlo.

Jaja finalmente tienes una idea, yo te ayudare - dijo Deshi calmado.

Yo igual iré contigo Tigresa - dijo Akame calmada.

No, tu estas muy débil - dijo Chen serio - yo iré con ustedes.

Distraeremos lo más que podamos a ese tipo, aprovecha para llegar a Po y darle la semilla ¿Entendido? - dijo Deshi serio.

Si, está bien, gracias por su ayuda - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Bien, andado - dijo Deshi expulsando energía y yéndose volando igual que Chen y Tigresa.

En el valle Po seguía batallando con Wa Sin Qu pero la batalla cada vez más se hacía más complicada para ambos guerreros daban y recibían golpes, Po dio un fuerte puñetazo y el león respondió con un rodillazo en el estómago, esto Po tomo de la cabeza al león y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, el león se reincorporo y ambos guerreros se dieron un fuerte puñetazo uno al otro mandándose a volar hacia direcciones opuestas.

Ah... Ah... Parece... Que... Estas llegando al límite - dijo aquel león.

Jaja... Lo... Mismo digo - dijo Po entre jadeos y risas.

Hay que acabar con esto ¡RUGIDO INFERNAL! - grito el león abriendo su boca y este expulso una poderosa ráfaga de energía hacia a Po, este apenas la esquivo pero la onda expansiva de la explosión logro golpearlo mandándolo a volar y a estrellarse contra unas casas destruyéndolas, Po salió de los escombros, la parte superior de su traje anaranjado había desaparecido solo quedando con la camisa azul marino al rasgada igual que su pantalón.

¿Qué te pareció? Es mi técnica más fuerte ¿qué dices si terminamos esto usando nuestra mejor técnica? - dijo seguro.

Bien, si así lo quieres... Dame tu mejor golpe - dijo Po serio.

El maligno león volvió a cargar su técnica, mientras Po junto sus manos con las palmas extendidas y las retrajo a la altura de su abdomen y en voz alta recito.

¡KA... - dijo serio - ME... - una pequeña bola de energía azul apareció en sus palmas - HA... - la esfera se hizo más grande - ME... - Po estaba listo para atacar - HAAAA! - grito estirando sus manos con las palmas extendidas y soltando una poderosa ráfaga de anergia azul hacia su enemigo.

¡RUGIDO INFERNAL! - dijo disparando también una poderosa ráfaga de energía negra y morada.

Mientras Tigresa, Deshi y Chen veían con asombro la colisión de aquellas 2 energías.

Medición, la batalla ya llego a su clímax, apresuren el paso - dijo Deshi serio y el, Chen y Tigresa aceleraron el paso.

 **NOTA:** Hola que tal gente, hasta aquí el cap 13, espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido, el desenlace de la batalla y el final de la 1er saga en el próximo capitulo, déjenme sus comentarios y ya saben que también hay nuevo cap de mi fanfic secundario de Jimmy Neutrón vayan a darle una vuelta y nos leemos luego, hasta la próxima, bye :)


	14. Chapter 14

**La última batalla parte final**

Po y Wa Sin Qu seguían en la poderosa colisión de sus energías, el forcejeo de las 2 energías se veía un poco más inclinado a favor del león maligno, Po estaba cansado y herido por la pelea, el kakeru le había costado mucho de su poder si esto seguía así seguro perdería el combate y él lo sabía.

"Rayos, maldición, estoy a mi máximo sino pienso en algo rápido me matara" - pensó Po preocupado su Kame Hame Ha iba perdiendo terreno de a poco frente al gran poder del león - "solo un milagro puede salvarme ahora"- pensó Po frustrado, en eso escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¡Po, Vinimos a ayudarte! - grito Tigresa mientras se acercaba a Po un poco cegada por la gran luz que emitían las 2 técnicas.

"¡Maldita! no te permitiré que te acerques" - pensó el león molesto expulsando un humo morado de su cuerpo que tomo forma de 2 grandes manos que sujetaron a la felina.

¡Tigresa! - grito Po mientras la técnica del león vencía de a poco a su kame hame ha y se iba acercando cada vez más a el - ¡Déjala en paz miserable! ¡Ahhhh! - grito expulsando más poder haciendo que su técnica empujara un poco la del león.

"¡Voy a matarte y a la ramera de tu noviecita! Jajaja" - pensó riendo mientras las manos creadas por ese humo apretaban con más fuerza a Tigresa esto hizo enojar mucho a Po.

¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por esto! - dijo molesto para aplicar más poder a su técnica haciendo retroceder aún más el poder del león.

Ahhhhh... maldición... háganlo ya, Deshi, Chen - Grito Tigresa con mucho dolor.

En eso aparecieron Deshi y Chen detrás de Wa Sin Qu lanzando sus técnicas más poderosas contra el león, esto doblego por un segundo al león haciendo que las manos hechas de humo morado soltaran a Tigresa, esta apenas podía sentir sus brazos, tuvo fuerzas apenas para levantarse, con las pocas fuerzas de sus brazos puso la semilla zen en su boca y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Po.

Mientras tanto, Deshi y Chen seguían conteniendo al maligno león pero este se hartó de ellos dos y creo una ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que los mando a volar, cesando así su ataque.

Tigresa finalmente llego hasta Po y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que darle la semilla hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, ya que no podía mover los brazos solo se le ocurrió una cosa y repentinamente le dio un beso, Po abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho, tanto fue su asombro que su concentración se rompió de momento y su energía parecía que sería superada por la del león, pero en eso otra ráfaga de energía apareció respaldando a la de Po, era Akame que había llegado en ayuda del guerrero.

¡Po despierta, no voy a durar mucho tiempo, usa todo tu poder! - grito Akame desesperada.

Po, que ya había recibido la semilla de los dulces labios de Tigresa, había recobrado toda su fuerza, se separó de los labios de la felina y grito.

¡TRIPLE KAKERU! ¡MUEREEEE! - grito al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su aura y su Kame Hame Ha se volvía gigante, una ráfaga de viento creada por la potencia del ataque mando a volar a Tigresa y finalmente la energía de Po logro vencer la energía del león impactando de lleno con este último.

¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEER! - grito aquel maligno ser mientras era bañado por la energía del panda, su silueta poco a poco se fue perdiendo dentro de la misma hasta desaparecer por completo mientras la energía se perdía en la inmensidad del espacio, finalmente había acabado, Po, el guerrero dragón, se llevó la victoria y había salvado al mundo una vez más, este bajo los brazos y se sentó en el piso jadeando un poco pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su victoria pero de pronto recordó a Tigresa y este salto de golpe y fue corriendo para ayudarla.

¡Tigresa! - grito Po desesperado por auxiliar a su amiga, Po llego hasta ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Ah... ¿Po? Estas vivo... ¿O estamos muertos? - pregunto la felina.

No Tigresa, no morí, vencí a Wa Sin Qu, gracias a ti, gracias a todos, pude vencerlo - dijo Po feliz.

Jaja... Me alegra pero... Si no te importa... Mis brazos me duelen mucho, creo que están rotos - dijo Tigresa adolorida.

No te preocupes, te daré algo de mi poder para disminuir el dolor - dijo Po dándole algo de energía a Tigresa, después arranco la camisa azul marino que llevaba puesta quedando su trozo desnudo, dejando ver sus músculos, esto sonrojando un poco a la felina, Po tomo su camisa y la rompió en dos mitades para poder hacer un vendaje provisional para la felina en ambos brazos.

Bien, trata de no moverlos mucho - dijo Po mientras ayudaba a Tigresa a levantarse.

Gra... Gracias Po - dijo ella sonriendo y Po le devolvió la sonrisa.

Siento interrumpir tórtolos pero nosotros igual necesitamos ayuda - dijo Akame en tono de reclamo.

Ah... Si es cierto vengan los ayudare - dijo Po algo sonrojado y fue con los maestros para asistirlos, en ese momento el resto de los 5 furiosos y Shifu llegaron al valle, todos los compañeros de Po apenas lo vieron y se fueron sobre el abrazándolo.

¡Po! - gritaron todos tacleando al pobre panda.

Chicos, chicos esperen, me hacen cosquillas jaja - dijo Po riendo.

Po, eso fue genial... Tu llegaste y... y... peleaste y... Todo era... ¡Wow!... ¡Fue increíble! - dijo Mono como un niño que no encuentra palabras para expresar su emoción.

Jaja está bien, está bien, ya entendí estuve bárbaro jaja - dijo Po calmando a du amigo.

Estuviste genial Po, nos salvaste a todos - dijo Grulla feliz.

¡Fue asombroso hermano! - dijo mantis eufórico.

Lo diste todo como siempre Po - dijo Víbora feliz acercándose un poco al panda algo sonrojada - y... veo que sufriste un gran cambio... jeje - dijo mientras reina de manera nerviosa.

Ah... Aaa ¿te refieres a esto? - dijo Po enseñando su conejo lo cual hizo que tanto ella como Tigresa y Akame se sonrojaran un poco más - jaja bueno un año entrenando ahi es una verdadera pesadilla pero valió la pena por lo que veo jaja - dijo riendo mientras sobaba su nuca con su mano.

Y vaya que si la valió - dijo Akame tomando del brazo a Po - te volviste muy fuerte - dijo ella de manera coqueta lo que hizo que Tigresa sintiera celos y sin pensarlo 2 veces decidió llamar la atención del panda.

Auch, rayos, mis brazos, me duelen bastante - dijo Tigresa fingiendo dolor.

Tigresa ¿estás bien? - dijo Po mientras se separaba de Akame e iba de inmediato con Tigresa.

"Muy astuta, está bien supongo que te dejare ganar esta vez" - pensó Akame calmada.

Po... yo... Estoy más que impresionado con el despliegue de poder y habilidad que nos mostraste hoy, eso me reafirma lo que yo ya venía pensando - dijo Shifu calmado.

¿A qué se refiere maestro? - pregunto Po confundido.

Que yo ya no tengo nada que enseñarte hijo, ni a ninguno de ustedes, finalmente los estudiantes han superado al maestro, los felicito - dijo Shifu saludando con respeto a sus alumnos.

Está bien pero y ¿Ahora que haremos? - pregunto mono confundido.

Bueno, ahora el maestro encargado del palacio es Po y ustedes deberán seguir avanzando con Po como su mentor - dijo Shifu calmado.

Pero ¿Y que pasara con usted? - pregunto mantis.

Bueno, creo que lo más propio será que yo me retire del palacio y siga con mi vida, ya saben, en el retiro - dijo Shifu feliz.

Espere ¿Eso quiere decir que se ira del palacio? - dijo Tigresa alarmada.

Si así es, deseo poder viajar y conocer el mundo, sería una buena forma de vivir el tiempo que me queda - dijo Shifu calmado.

Pe... Pero maestro... Yo aun soy novato en esto de enseñar - dijo Po asustado.

Sabes Po eso no es del todo cierto - dijo Tigresa.

Ah... ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto el panda.

Bueno, que cuando estuvimos viajando en busca del templo del tiempo, me enseñaste muchas cosas, cuando peleamos con esos guerrero de Shao o cuando estuvimos en el bosque - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Lo vez Po tus estudiantes creen que eres un líder capas, es cuestión de que ahora tu también lo creas - dijo Shifu feliz.

Pero ¿Entonces se ira del valle? - pregunto Po.

Tal vez por un tiempo, pero regresare, desde ya hace algún tiempo mande a construir una pequeña cabaña como a una hora del valle, ahí viviré, y estaré alerta por si algo malo llegara a pasar, pero por el momento, solo quiero relajarme jaja - dijo Shifu divertido.

Al igual que todos, maestro Shifu - dijo Deshi calmado.

Queremos darte las gracias guerrero dragón, nos has salvado - dijo Chen inclinándose con respeto.

Al contrario, ustedes me salvaron a mí, sin ustedes la verdad es que ya estaría muerto, gracias en verdad, a todos - dijo Po feliz e inclinándose con respeto ante todos los presentes.

Bueno ahora lo que debe de ocuparnos es... ¿Como carajos vamos a reconstruir el valle? - pregunto Mono.

Po y los demas voltearon a todos y se encontraron con el valle completamente en ruinas.

La reconstruccion del valle tardara meses, tal vez un año o mas - dijo Tigresa preocupada.

Haremos lo posible para mandar algo de ayuda, ya que nuestras ciudades igual estan en mal estado - dijo Deshi calmado.

Deberemos pedir la cooperacion de los ciudadanos para reconstruir - dijo Shifu calmado.

Bien pues este valle no se levantara solo, hay que traer a los habitantes y empezar la reconstruccion - dijo Akame calmada.

Ok, mandaremos el mensaje diciendo que el enemigo fue destruido y es seguro volver a las ciudades - dijo Chen feliz - ahora si nos disculpan debemos retiraenos - dijo Chen calmado.

Nos veremos pronto guerrero dragon - dijo Deshi despidiendoce de Po.

Claro que si, y otra vez gracias por todo - dijo Po feliz.

Nos veremos pronto, lindo panda - dijo Akame con voz coqueta mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla encelando a Tigresa - adios - se despido feliz.

Los 3 maestros emprendieron el vuelo hacias sus ciudades.

Wow Po no se en que momento te volviste tan habil con las mujeres - dijo Mono de manera picara.

Ah... No... No es lo que crees mono - dijo Po nervioso.

Como sea, hay que empezar a reconstruir nuestro hogar ¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo hablando tonterias! - dijo Tigresa molesta para luego irse.

Uhhhh parece que alguien esta ce...lo...sa - dijo Grulla de manera pausada para darle enfasis y aun que lo dijo en voz baja los agudos oidos de Tigresa lo escucharon esta se volteo con una mirada asesina timpica de una yandere.

¿Dijiste algo Grulla? - dijo Tigresa con una voz seria casi maligna y una mirada sombria y terrorifica (tipica mirada de una tsundere)

Ahh... No... Nada, no dije nada... ¡No me mates! - dijo Grulla asustado parandoce detras de Mono.

Hmm como sea - dijo Tigresa molesta para luego irse caminando con direccion al palacio de jade.

Uf, me salve - dijo Grulla aliviado.

Po solo vio la escena mientras observaba a Tigresa irse, el sentia la necesidad de hablar de lo que paso en la batalla, la forma en que le "dio la semilla", asi que sin pensarcelo mucho decidio ir y hablar con ella.

Chicos, creo que yo igual ire al palacio, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir un poco - dijo Po calmado.

Claro, adelante Po, te lo ganaste - dijo el maestro Shifu.

Po apresuro el paso para alcanzar a la felina quien ya iba subiendo la escalera del palacio.

NOTA: Hola que tal gente espero les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido, por fin el final de la primera saga de mi historia, ya estoy trabajando en la segunda saga, no la empezare luego luego, habra un poquito de relleno, no mas de 3 capitulos, he iniciara la segunda saga que sera aun mas emocionante, nuevos personajes apareceran, nuevos niveles de poder seran superados y desde luego un nuevo y maligno villano, esperenlo, y aunque siempre se los digo y nunca me hacen caso jaja, los invito de nueva cuenta a que COMENTEN de verdad ese es mi norte para saber que hago un buen trabajo, asique ya sin mas que decir yo los veo el proximo capitulo, bye :)


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Como fue el entrenamiento?**

Po fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta Tigresa la cual apenas se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del palacio, Po grito para llamar su atención y hacer que se detuviera.

¡Tigresa espera! - grito Po y Tigresa detuvo su andar.

Ah... ¿Qué pasa Po? - pregunto Tigresa confundida.

Ah... Bueno yo... Quería... Agradecerte otra vez por haberme ayudado - dijo Po nervioso.

No fue nada Po, no podía quedarme ahí sentada sin hacer nada mientras tu arriesgabas tu vida, soy una guerrera después de todo - dijo Tigresa mientras caminaba junto a Po.

Si eso me queda muy claro jaja - dijo Po divertido - pero quería... Pues... Preguntarte algo - dijo Po algo nervioso.

Ah... ¿Si? ¿Que? Jeje - rio Tigresa de manera nerviosa.

Bueno cuando estaba en la colisión de poderes con ese sujeto, pensé que moriría, pero apareciste tú y bueno... "Me diste" la semilla - dijo Po haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Ah... Si... Bueno como dije, algo tenía que hacer ¿No? - dijo Tigresa sonrojada.

Si... Claro... Pero ¿Por qué me diste la semilla de esa manera tan... Poco ortodoxa? - pregunto Po nerviosos y un poco sonrojado.

Yo... Bueno... No podía sentir mis brazos y pues... No se me ocurrió nada más... Y en el calor de la batalla... Pues no supe que hacer - Explico la felina muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

A ya... Ya veo... Bueno es que tenía la duda y quería estar seguro jeje - dijo Po nervioso.

¿Te molesto? - dijo Tigresa en un susurro.

¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto Po

Ah... No nada - dijo Tigresa nerviosa.

"¿Entonces eso significo algo? ¿O solo fue por las circunstancias?" - pensó Po algo desanimado.

El resto del camino hacia el palacio se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron al final de las escaleras y decidieron volver a hablar un poco.

Bueeenooo, creo que hoy fue un día bastante agitado, creo que deberíamos descansar - dijo Po aun con poco de nervios.

Si... Creo que tienes razón - dijo Tigresa calmada y justo después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, Shifu y el resto de los cinco llegaron al palacio.

Bueno estudiantes, hay que descansar por hoy, los aldeanos para este momento me imagino que ya fueron avisados y estarán regresando al valle en el transcurso de hoy y mañana, así que vayan a descansar y mañana empezaremos los planes de reconstrucción - dijo Shifu y se retiró hacia su cuarto.

¡Si maestro! - dijeron todos los presentes y Shifu se retiró a descansar.

Oigan chicos la verdad es que esa batalla me dejo hambriento, que les parece un buen plato de fideos antes de ir a descansar - dijo Po sonriendo.

¡Claro! - dijeron todos con una enorme sonrisa.

También sería una buena oportunidad para que nos relates como fue tu entrenamiento en esa habitación y donde aprendiste todas esas técnicas tan impresionantes - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Claro, les contare todo, ahora vamos - dijo Po y todos lo siguieron hasta la cocina.

El sol ya se había puesto en el valle de la paz dejando ver un hermoso atardecer y los cinco furiosos y Po ya habían llegado a la cocina los cinco tomaron asiento mientras Po preparaba la cena para todos.

Y bien Po ¿por qué no empiezas con la historia? - dijo Víbora con curiosidad.

Claro, verán, antes de que entrara a esa habitación Tigresa y yo habíamos sido atacados por Shao, no recuerdo mucho solo que uno de sus ataques impacto con nosotros, me dejo semi inconsciente no sabía que pasaba a mí al rededor, me desmaye, y luego desperté dentro de la habitación.

Shao nos atacó y Akame y Chen llegaron a ayudarnos, Akame te pateo dentro de esa extraña habitación - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Ah, con que eso paso - dijo Po sorprendido.

Bueno, bueno ¿y luego? - pregunto Mono inquieto.

Bueno, después de eso yo desperté en esa extraña habitación, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa pues esa habitación era solo un gran vacío - dijo Po calmado.

Espera ¿Como que un vacío? - pregunto Grulla confundido.

Pues sí, así como lo oyes, desperté y estaba todo blanco, no había nada, y parecía que ese cuarto no tenía fin alguno - dijo Po sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Entonces ¿cómo te alimentaste y esas cosas? - pregunto Mantis muy confundido.

Bueno, porque la puerta de entrada y salida de ese lugar estaba dentro un pequeño palacio tenía una habitación con una cama como para 4 personas, tenía un baño, y una alacena con comida para durar justamente un año, al salir de ese pequeño espacio me encontré con lo que les dije un completo y total vacío. - dijo Po calmado.

Wow, vivir en la nada debe hacer que quieras volverte loco - dijo Víbora algo asustada.

Pues sí, es muy difícil acostumbrarse, sobre todo porque ahí tu cuerpo es más pesado, te cuesta trabajo respirar y el clima ahí era sumamente espontaneo, en un momento hacia un frio capas de helarte hasta los huesos y al otro hacia un calor aún peor que en el mismísimo infierno - dijo Po sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

¿Pe... Pero como diablos sobreviviste a eso? - dijo Mantis exaltado.

Bueno, la verdad, al momento que sentí que no me podía mover y que no podía respirar bien quise salir corriendo, pero me detuve a pensar, no podía hacer algo así, tenía que volverme más fuerte a como diera lugar, respire hondo y alcance mi paz interior en ese momento se me hizo más fácil moverme y respirar - dijo Po calmado mientras hacia la cena.

Po, eso fue muy maduro y heroico de tu parte - dijo Tigresa sonriendo.

¿De... Deveras lo crees? - dijo algo apenado.

Claro, antepusiste las necesidades de las personas venciendo tus miedos y obstáculos imposibles para cualquiera, si eso no es ser un héroe, entonces no sé qué sea - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Si en esa habitación no había nada ¿Con que entrenaste? - pregunto Grulla.

Bueno, mis brazos y piernas pesaban como si tuviera pesas en ellos, además cuando el clima cambiaba me ayudaba a entrenar igual, si así frio, bloques de hielo gigantes se formaban, eran buenos para golpear, además ventiscas de nieve azotaban todo el lugar, me servían para probar mi resistencia igual cuando así calor llamas gigantes se formaban en el suelo tenías que esquivar esas llamaradas, además de ver cuánto tiempo soportabas el calor - dijo Po calmado.

Ya veo, era una verdadera pesadilla, aun no sé cómo pudiste mantenerte sereno - dijo Víbora incrédula.

Mi paz interior me ayudó mucho, además del recuerdo de las personas que dependían de mí, me dieron fuerzas - dijo Po serio.

Bueno entonces, eso es en cuanto a la habitación ¿Pero cómo carajos aprendiste esas técnicas tan impresionantes? Ese gigantesco rayo azul ¿Como es que lo haces? - pregunto Grulla interesado.

Y ese brillo rojo tan intenso que emanabas ¿Que rayos era eso? Deshi me dijo que en esa habitación había unos rollos con técnicas secretas y poderosas - Dijo Tigresa curiosa.

Ok, ok, uno a la vez, les contare todo, tienes razón Tigresa, yo encontré esos rollos - dijo Po calmado – Bueno, como les dije, cuando recién entre me costaba respirar y mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado, desde que vi lo que me esperaba, pensé y decidí que lo mejor era ver lo poco que me rodeaba y me puse a explorar esa pequeña "habitación" por llamarla de algún modo y debajo de aquella cama se encontraba una especie de puerta, moví la cama y abrí esa puerta y me encontré con una caja con rollos, la verdad no recuerdo cuantos rollos eran, pero no eran más de 10 o 15 los saque y al abrirlos me di cuenta que eran técnicas, técnicas antiguas y secretas pero sobre todo muy poderosas, los rollo especificaban que para ejecutar estas técnicas el guerrero debía tener una condición física excepcional y bueno yo... No la tenía jaja, así que decidí dividir mi entrenamiento en 2 partes de 6 meses cada una, los primeros 6 meses serian para entrenar mi físico y los otros 6 aprendería todas las técnicas que pudiera - dijo Po calmado.

¿Y cuantas técnicas lograste aprender de esos rollos? - pregunto Tigresa curiosa.

Las que vieron, solo 2 el kame hame ha y el Kakeru - dijo Po calmado.

Ya veo ¿pero esos rollos no decían quien los escribió? - pregunto Mono curioso.

No, no decía nada de quien escribió esos rollos - dijo Po calmado.

Oye Po ¿y nos enseñaras esas técnicas tan poderosas a nosotros? - dijo Mantis emocionado.

La verdad es que en este momento es imposible que ustedes las aprendan, su dominio del Ki es básico y para estas técnicas se necesita mucha experiencia y paciencia, pero les daré un entrenamiento que les permita poder aprender estas técnicas - dijo Po calmado.

Wow Po tu tiempo en esa habitación te cambio mucho más de lo que ya habías cambiado - dijo Vibora feliz.

¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Po confundido.

Bueno antes eras un pandita perezoso a quien se le debía estar arreando para que se levantara de la cama y ahora mírate, ya estás pensando como un maestro en el entrenamiento de mañana jaja - dijo Víbora riendo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Bueno, creo que el ver a las personas que me importan en peligro de muerte me impulso a dejar de ser un alumno infantil y convertirme en un maestro más maduro - dijo Po con sobriedad.

¿Y por que mejor no nos llevas a esa habitación, asi seria mas rapido? – Pregunto Mantis calmado.

Bueno, cuando salí de esa habitación, el templo entero se hundido bajo tierra jaja creo que después de usarla, esta se cierra y no sé cuánto tiempo deba pasar para volver a usarla, pero no se preocupen, entrenaremos duro para volvernos fuerte jaja – Dijo Po riendo.

"¿De verdad este es Po? no lo puedo creer ¿como diablos paso de ser un panda infantil he inmaduro a este maestro tan maduro y centrado que irradia confianza? No lo entiendo, pero por alguna razon siento que este sentimiento que venia creciendo en mi hacia Po crece aun mas ¿sera que me gusta? no tonta, en que piensas, pero si no fuera asi ¿por que lo bese? ¡Carajo! ni yo me entiendo" - Tigresa pensaba aturdida mientras fuera de su cabeza Po la llamaba insistentemente.

Tigresa... La tierra a Tigresa ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Po algo confundido.

Ah... Si... ¿Que pasa? - dijo algo confundida.

La cena esta lista ¿vas a querer que te sirva un plato de fideos? - pregunto Po calmado.

Ah... Si claro, me encantaria - dijo Tigresa aun nerviosa - Po tengo una ultima pregunta - dijo Tigresa ya mas tranquila.

¿Y cual es? - respondio Po

Ese traje tan... Diferente ¿de donde salio? ¿Tu lo hiciste? - pregunto Tigresa sorprendida.

Ah... Eso jaja no, yo no lo hice estaba debajo de la caja con los rollos, estaba algo polvoso asi que lo lave, intente ponermelo la primera vez pero me quedaba chico jaja, despues de entrenar lo volvi a probar y me quedo bien, ese color naranja me gusto mucho, me recordo a Ti... - Po iba a decir el nombre de Tigresa pero se detuvo y penso - "estupido, cambia eso, cambia eso".

Te recordo a ¿Que? - pregunto Mono.

Al ti...empo de un lindo atardecer jaja - rio nervioso mientras les servia sus fideos a los cinco - creo que ya fueron suficientes preguntas por hoy ¡A comer! - dijo Po calmado y todos asintieron felices.

Oye ¿y hasta cuando piesas estar semi desnudo eh? Nos pones en verguenza a los demas hermano jeje - dijo Mono finjiendo molestia y Po se dio cuenta de que la parte superior de sus traje ya no existia.

Ah... Rayos olvide cambiarme jeje ire ahora - dijo calmado pero Tigresa lo detuvo.

¡Espera! - grito Tigresa sorprendiendo a todos - ah... Por que no mejor esperas, despues de todo ya empezaste a comer y pues no queremos que la sopa se enfrie, la verdad es que a mi no me molesta jeje - dijo Tigresa algo sonrojada.

Ah.. si a mi tampoco - dijo Vibora apenada, mientras los machos se daban unas miradas de saber la verdadera razon de por que las chicas no querian que Po se pusiera ropa y era por que a ellas les gustaba ver la nueva apariencia de Po, estos los encelo un poco pero nada serio, los maestros siguieron comiendo.

Los chicos terminaron de comer y la noche ya se hacia presente, todos se habian idos a sus cuartos a dormir pero, Po no lograba consiliar el sueño, se movia en su cama de lada a lado.

No... Rayos... - dijo Po con los ojos cerrados y una expresion de enojo y preocupacion.

En el sueño de Po estaba el en el templo del tiempo entrenando y se encontraba en medio de una ventisca y bloques de hielo rodenadolo y el estaba parado en medio rompiendo con sus puños cada bloque que se formaba.

¡Ah! ¡Ya! - dijo Po dando golpes y rompiendo el hielo.

No puedo rendirme, personas dependen de mi ¡Ja! - sigio golpenado hasta que vio que su cuerpo empezaba a congelarce.

¡No, maldicion! ¡Esto no por favor! - vio como poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a congelarse y quedar atrapado, en ese momento Po desperto jadeando y sudando un poco.

Ah... Ah... Ah... Rayos, sabia que ese lugar me causaria pesadillas, como si no fuera suficiente con haber soñado a Wa Sin Qu matando a mis amigos, ahora esto... ah...mejor me levanto - dijo Po levantandoce de la cama y viendo por la ventana un lindo amanecer, se vistio y fue a la cocina donde sus amigos y el maestro Shifu estaban desayunando.

Buenos dias - dijo Po calmado.

Buen dia Po - dijeron todos sonriendo.

Maestro queria preguntarle ¿Cuando van a empezar las reparaciones valle? - pregunto calmado.

Hoy mismo Po, los aldeanos ya estan regresando, y traen muchos materiales para la reconstruccion.

Planeamos bajar al valle y ayudar a la reconstruccion - dijo Vibora animada.

Claro, es una gran idea, terminemos de desayunar y bajaremos - dijo Po sonriendo - ¿y cuando planea empezar su pequeño viaje maestro Shifu? - pregunto Po calmado.

Bueno, planeaba quedarme hasta que las reparaciones del valle estuvieran mas avanzadas - dijo Shifu calmado.

¿Aun no saben cuanto tardara en quedar reconstruido el valle? - pregunto Po calmado.

Bueno, algunos aldeanos y arquitectos vinieron a hablar conmigo, y despues de evaluar el daño, me dijeron que podria tardar al rededor de 6 meses - dijo Shifu calmado.

¿Y planea esperar tanto tiempo? - dijo Po calmado.

Bueno... Si - dijo Shifu pensativo.

Maestro, oficialmente soy el encargado del palacio y del valle, por favor vaya a disfrutar, yo me encargare de todo - dijo Po sonriendo.

Po, me gustaria, pero me sentiria mal al dejar el lugar al que protegi toda mi vida en un momento de necesidad como este - dijo Shifu algo triste.

Esta bien, hagamos esto, ayudenos toda esta semana, creo que la gente entendera que usted quiera el retiro - dijo Po calmado.

Si, lo hablaremos con la gente cuando bajemos, estoy seguro que entenderan - dijo Grulla calmado.

Esta bien, terminemos de comer y bajemos a trabajar - dijo Shifu calamdo.

En la mente de Tigresa pasaban las palabras de la maestra Lili poco antes de fallecer, debia hablar con Shifu y expresarle su sentir, el era lo mas cercano a un padre y ahora que el va a dejar el valle, ella no lo veria en un rato y queria dejar claras las cosas con el antes de que se fuera.

"Lo hare, hablare con el" - penso Tigresa segura.

NOTA: hola que tal gente, aqui el cap 15 de este bonito fanfic, espero les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido, si se preguntan por el significado de la palabra kakeru, segun el traductor google jaja XD significa multiplicar, que a fin de cuentas es lo que hace la tecnica, pero bueno espero sacar pronto el proximo cap y terminar rapido con este pequeño relleno lo antes posible para por fin dar inicio a la segunda saga, los veo hasta la proxima, bye :)


	16. Chapter 16

**La reconstrucción del valle**

Los furiosos, Shifu y Po habían terminado su desayuno y se dirigían directo al valle para ayudar en la reconstrucción de su amado hogar, al llegar al valle se toparon con los aldeanos, trabajando duro y con gran entusiasmo, apenas vieron al guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos la gente comenzó a aplaudirlos y ovacionarlos.

¡Viva el guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos! - dijo la gente entre aplausos y gritos de júbilo.

No fue nada, jaja muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí ayudando a la reconstrucción de nuestro amado hogar, ahora yo y los 5 furiosos nos uniremos a ustedes para reconstruir el valle - dijo Po feliz y la gente se emocionó - pero antes al maestro Shifu le gustaría decir algo - dijo Po y la gente se calmó para escuchar a Shifu.

Como ya deben saber, me retire oficialmente del cargo de maestro del palacio de jade, esa tarea le pertenece al guerrero dragón ahora, la cosa es que he decidido empezar mi vida de retiro haciendo un pequeño viaje por Asia y me iré en una semana, si ustedes no tienen ninguna objeción - dijo Shifu nervioso pero la gente solo se alegró y aplaudió al maestro diciéndole que no se preocupara y disfrutara su viaje.

Muchas gracias ciudadanos, me ire en una semana, mientras tanto, ayudare en la reconstrucción - Dijo Shifu feliz y los aldeanos volvieron al trabajo y antes de que Shifu, Po y los 5 lo hicieran, una voz femenina los detuvo.

Es un gran placer verlos tan pronto - Dijo Akame feliz y saludando, iba acompañada de Deshi y Chen además de algunos obreros y arquitectos para apoyar a la reconstrucción.

Maestra Akame, Maestro Deshi y Chen, que gran placer verlos - dijo Po y se fue a saludar a los maestros.

¿A que debemos su visita? - pregunto Shifu calmado.

Hemos traído algo de ayuda - dijo Deshi calmado y los obreros y arquitectos se dispusieron a trabajar.

Muchísimas gracias maestros, apreciamos mucho su ayuda - dijo Po inclinándose con respeto.

Ay, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad Po, todos somos amigos después de todo ¿no? - dijo Akame de manera coqueta y acercándose a Po poniéndolo nervioso, lo que molesto un poco a Tigresa y ella se acercó más rápido a Po apartando a Akame de manera discreta.

En fin, es usted muy amable maestra Akame así que... ¿Ya se va? - dijo Tigresa de manera un tanto seca.

Ahhh, Tigrilla que mala eres, he venido a ayudar y me tratas de esta manera - dijo Akame con un tono fingido de tristeza.

Tigresa, por favor, la maestra y el maestro Chen y Deshi se tomaron la molestia de venir hasta aquí a ayudar, no seas grosera, lo menos que podemos hacer es invitarles un poco de té - dijo Shifu calmado.

No se preocupe maestro, nosotros ya nos íbamos, nuestras ciudades también sufrieron daños, así que debemos supervisar la reparación - dijo Deshi calmado.

Es una pena, de cualquier manera gracias por venir - dijo Po sonriendo.

Cuando la reconstrucción termine, vendré a tener el combate que pospusimos guerrero dragón - dijo Deshi calmado.

Cuando quiera, lo estaré esperando para pelear - dijo Po sonriendo.

Bien nos retiramos, Akame vámonos - dijo Chen calmado mientras se iba junto a Deshi.

Si, ya voy, adiós Po - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojando al panda y molestando a Tigresa.

Ah, casi lo olvido, creo que esto es tuyo Tigrilla - dijo Akame lanzándole un papel que Tigresa atrapo.

¿Qué es esto? - dijo Tigresa confundida.

El obsequio que mi madre te dejo - dijo Akame sonriendo.

Tigresa abrió el papel confundida y no era más que la receta del pastel de fresas de la maestra Lili que tanto le gustaba a Tigresa - Akame, pero yo... No puedo aceptarla, tu deberías tenerla - dijo Tigresa algo seria.

Ah, no hay problema, ya la transcribí jaja, como sea, nos vemos - dijo yéndose corriendo tras Deshi y Chen.

Wow, ella sí que es extraña - dijo Víbora calmada - en fin ¿Qué es lo que está escrito en ese papel Tigresa? - pregunto Víbora curiosa.

Ah... Nada, no es nada, vamos a trabajar - dijo Tigresa guardando el papel en sus ropas y se fue.

Po iba a ir con Tigresa pero de la nada, el señor Ping, Mei mei, Li Shan, sus primos Din y Sun, la abuela panda y lei lei aparecieron y saludaron a Po.

¡Po! - gritaron todos y se fueron a abrazar a Po.

Chicos, me alegra verlos - dijo Po viendo a su familia.

¡Hijo estábamos muy preocupados! - dijeron Ping y Shan al mismo tiempo.

Tranquilos estoy bien, fue una lucha difícil, pero logre vencer la amenaza - dijo Po calmado.

Sabía que lo harías Po, eres tan fuerte - dijo Mei Mei abrazando a Po hasta casi asfixiarlo.

No... No puedo... Respirar - dijo Po poniéndose morado.

Ah, perdón jaja - dijo Mei Mei y lo soltó dan doce cuenta apenas de la nueva apariencia de Po, se le quedaron viendo con mucho cuidado y no lo podían creer, Po se puso nervioso y hablo.

Ah... ¿Están bien? - dijo Po confundido.

¡Pero que rayos te paso! - dijeron todos sorprendidos.

¿Que? Ah... Hablan de mi apariencia jaja bueno muchas cosas locas pasaron mientras no estaban jaja - dijo Po nervioso.

Po ¿por qué tardas tanto? todos ya empezamos a... - Tigresa es interrumpida por lei lei, que salió corriendo hacia ella.

¡Bebe de rayas! - dijo emocionada y abrazó a Tigresa.

Jaja hola lei lei - dijo abrazando a la pequeña panda - también me da gusto verte y a todos ustedes, menos a ti mei mei - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Ja ja ja, que chistosa machorra - dijo Mei Mei riendo con sarcasmo.

Bueno, solo vinimos a saludar y ver como estaba Po, nosotros también debemos regresar a la aldea panada, los hombres de ese malvado que mi hijo venció dejaron muchos destrozos - dijo Li Shan calmado.

¡Nos vemos primo! - dijeron Din y Sun abrazando a Po.

Cuídense chicos, los visitare pronto - dijo Po feliz.

Bien guapo nos vemos, a pesar de que perdiste peso, sigues siendo muy adorable - dijo Mei Mei abrazando a Po.

¡Que adorable! ahora lárgate - dijo Tigresa molesta.

Ya chicas, por favor no peleen, de verdad que no entiendo por qué se llevan tan mal - dijo Po zafándose del agarre de Mei y esta se fue de mala gana.

Bueno Po, yo iré a ver mi restaurante, solo espero que no esté tan dañado - dijo el señor Ping y se fue directo a su local de comida.

Cuídate Pa - dijo Po feliz.

Bueno Po ahora si, a trabajar - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Si vamos - dijo Po tranquilo y se fue con Tigresa.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, los cinco, Po y Shifu trabajaron duro y terminaron muy cansados y finalmente dijeron que por ese día era suficiente trabajo, los aldeanos se dedicaron a montar sus pequeños campamentos y descansar y los maestros se fueron al palacio de jade. Los días siguientes fueron iguales, trabajando en las mañana hasta la puesta del sol, así logro pasar una semana, era la noche antes de que Shifu partiera a su viaje y él era tiempo que Tigresa hablara con su maestro sobre algo que nunca pensó hablar con él, sus sentimientos, Shifu se encontraba en su cuarto arreglando su maleta para el viaje.

Bien, llego la hora - dijo Tigresa mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Shifu.

¿Quién es? - contesto Shifu del otro lado de la puerta.

Soy yo maestro, Tigresa - dijo la felina calmada.

Pasa - dijo Shifu calmado.

Perdone por molestarlo a estas horas maestro, pero tenía que hablar con usted de algo importante - dijo Tigresa algo seria.

Claro Tigresa ¿de qué se trata? - pregunto Shifu algo preocupado por el semblante de su estudiante.

Vera, ahora que se retira, he sentido muchos sentimientos encontrados, usted me rescato de ese orfanato, me enseño todo lo que sabía y me dio un hogar y a pesar de que siempre le estaré agradecida, siento que algo...falto en todo el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí - dijo Tigresa algo triste.

Creo saber a qué te refieres Tigresa - dijo Shifu decaído – Sabia que algún día tendríamos que hablar de este tema

Bueno, este es el momento para decírselo - dijo Tigresa seria y Shifu solo escucho - usted fue mi maestro, mi mentor, usted fue lo que necesite en mi vida, pero tal vez no lo que yo quería...y sigo queriendo... Un padre - dijo Tigresa triste y una pequeña lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla.

Tigresa... Por favor... Perdóname... Se que mi actitud contigo no fue la mejor y no pasa un solo día que no lamente lo frio que fui contigo, pero tienes que entender por qué lo hice - dijo Shifu a punto llorar.

Se refiere a... - Tigresa fue interrumpida.

Tai Long... Lo crie desde que era un niño, le di todo mi afecto y termine volviéndolo un monstruo, no quería que te pasara lo mismo a ti, no soportaría ver que te convirtieras en lo mismo que Tai Long, no quería convertirte en eso - dijo Shifu soltando algunas lágrimas.

Tai Long tomo ese camino por que el así lo quiso, usted no tuvo... - Shifu lo volvió a interrumpir.

Si tuve la culpa, cuando el no recibió el rollo del dragón... No hice nada, es ahora donde entiendo que su rencor no fue por no recibir el rollo, sino que el esperaba recibir de mi parte algún consuelo, alguna palabra para calmar su decepción, el esperaba que yo fuera un padre para el en ese momento y yo solo me di la vuelta sin saber que decir - dijo Shifu con frustración - después de tanto tiempo, nunca aprendí como ser... Un padre - dijo serio y en ese momento Tigresa lo abrazo.

No lo culpo... Se que para usted fue difícil sanar y volver a abrir su corazón, ahora puedo entender por qué tenía esa actitud conmigo, sé que solo intentaba protegerme, pero también intentaba protegerse a sí mismo, fue egoísta, pero puedo entender la razón de ese egoísmo - dijo Tigresa derramando algunas lágrimas.

Por favor... Perdóname - dijo Shifu también llorando un poco.

Lo hare... Con una condición...ya no quiero que sea egoísta, debe dejar el pasado atrás, no seré como Tai Long no usted cometerá los mismos errores, podemos recomenzar esta vez como... Padre e hija - dijo Tigresa aun llorando.

Yo...está bien, lo hare... Hija - dijo Shifu mientras veía los ojos de Tigresa.

Gracias...maes…perdón, gracias padre - dijo Tigresa un poco feliz.

Tigresa y Shifu rompieron el abrazo secaron sus lágrimas y después de un pequeño silencio incomodo, Tigresa hablo.

Bueno... Yo lo dejo, tiene que arreglar sus maletas y bueno... - Tigresa hablaba nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

La verdad ahora me siento mal, ya no se si hacer este viaje, quiero comenzar a ser un padre para ti cuanto antes, ya soy un viejo y no sé cuánto tiempo me quede - dijo Shifu calmado.

Habrá tiempo, de eso estoy segura, cuando regrese habrá tiempo para muchas cosas, ahora estoy feliz, me siento completa, por fin tengo un padre, esta conversación es suficiente para mí por el momento - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Te prometo volver cuanto antes... Hija - dijo Shifu calmado.

Yo sé que si... Padre - dijo Tigresa.

Ambos se despidieron y tras esa oleada de emociones fueron a dormir, fue la noche más de Tigresa y Shifu en lo que llevaban de vida, por fin ambos se sentían completos.

NOTA: Hola que tal gente, espero les gustara el capítulo y lo disfrutaran mucho, este capítulo es el último antes de empezar la nueva saga, el siguiente capitulo ya dará comienzo oficialmente a la nueva saga, con un nuevo villano y nuevos personajes, espero subirlo pronto, como siempre les digo, comenten, eso me ayuda a saber si la historia les gusta o no, por mi parte es todo y los veo el próximo capitulo Bye :).


	17. Chapter 17

**KUNG FU PANDA "LA LEYENDA CONTINUA"**

 **(LA SAGA DE RAIGEKI)**

La mañana en el valle de la paz se hacía presente, los 5 furiosos y Po se levantaron para poder despedirse de su maestro, ya que ese mismo día el partiría a su viaje en celebración de su jubilación, después de un desayuno en grupo como acostumbraban los guerreros, Shifu, Po y los 5 furiosos, bajaron las escaleras del valle para acompañar a su maestro a las afueras del mismo donde un carruaje jalado por un buey lo esperaban para llevarlo a la costa desde tomaría el barco que lo llevaría en su viaje por Asia, apenas bajo al valle los aldeanos que ya se encontraban trabajando, como todos los días, le dieron una gran despedida entre aplausos y palabras de agradecimiento, Shifu dejo escapar una que otra lagrima por estas muestras de afecto pero como buen maestro controlo sus emociones y prosiguió a retirarse, finalmente llego a la su carruaje y abordo para poder irse, no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a sus alumnos.

Bien estudiantes, me retiro, dejo el valle y el palacio en la manos del guerrero dragón - dijo Shifu calmado.

No se preocupe maestro, me encargare de todo muy bien - dijo Po calmado.

Bien, ahora, tigresa asegúrate de que Po no haga nada torpe - dijo Shifu calmado provocando la risa de los demás guerreros y la molestia de Po.

¡Oiga! Ya no soy ese panda torpe que conocieron, ahora soy un maestro responsable y... - Po interrumpe su explicación porque estaba ayudando a meter el equipaje de shifu al carruaje pero Po no se dio cuenta que una maleta que sostenía estaba mal cerrada y esta se abrió tirando todas las pertenencias de Shifu al suelo.

¿Decía usted, guerrero dragón? - dijo Shifu algo divertido.

Bu...bueno un error lo comete cualquiera - dijo Po nervioso mientras los demás reían un poco para luego pasar a despedirse de su maestro.

Diviértase maestro - dijo mono feliz.

Que se la pase bien - dijo grulla y mantis

Esperamos verlo pronto - dijo Víbora sonriendo.

Gracias a todos - dijo Shifu sonriendo, en ese momento un cerdo llego corriendo con los maestros.

Perdón maestros, pero se requiere de su presencia en la construcción - dijo el cerdo calmado.

Bueno, los necesitan, será mejor que vayan - dijo Shifu calmado.

Si, maestro - asintieron todos y se fueron, pero Shifu detuvo a Tigresa.

Espera Tigresa, no te vayas aun... respecto a lo que hablamos - dijo Shifu algo nervioso.

No se preocupe, he esperado más de 20 años para tener a un padre, unos cuantos meses más de espera no me mataran - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Prometo regresar pronto - dijo Shifu calmado.

Que te diviertas, padre - dijo Tigresa sonriendo.

Gracias, ahora ve, el valle te necesita - dijo Shifu sonriendo.

Si, maestro - respondió Tigresa y se fue corriendo mientras el carruaje se Shifu se iba.

Los días de reconstrucción del valle pasaban más y más rápido hasta que sin darse cuenta, los aldeanos y los maestros del valle de la paz había estado trabajando durante ya casi 6 meses, solo faltaba poco más de una semana para que el valle estuviera 100% reparado. En una tarde normal de trabajo, Po y Tigresa se encontraban ayudando en la construcción de las ultimas casas mientras charlaban un rato.

Bueno, esto ya está casi listo y yo no podría estar más satisfecho con el trabajo - dijo Po feliz.

Lo mismo digo, tomo medio años de reparaciones, pero creo que esto estará terminado en esta semana, ahora la gente podrá volver a sus vidas normales - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Si, pero me preocupa el hecho de que aparezcan más villanos, cada villano nuevo que aparece es más poderoso que el anterior, me da miedo que llegue el día en que yo no pueda detener la amenaza - dijo Po serio.

Po, escucha, te has vuelto muy fuerte y has madurado mucho como guerrero, no sé qué clase de villanos vayamos a enfrentar en el futuro, pero sé que, si seguimos entrenando y mientras peleemos juntos, será muy difícil que perdamos una pelea - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Si, tienes razón, solo hay que seguir aumentando nuestras fuerzas - dijo Po feliz.

Exacto, la reconstrucción acabara en unos días entonces podremos volver a los entrenamientos - dijo Tigresa calmada.

Es cierto, entonces hay que apresúranos - dijo Po mientras se disponía a seguir trabajando - y, por cierto, gracias Tigresa - dijo Po sonriendo.

¿Gracias por qué? - pregunto Tigresa confundida.

Por escucharme cuando mi mente esta confundida y necesito desahogarme, lo hiciste cuando peleamos contra Shen y también cuando Kai ataco y ahora lo haces de nuevo, gracias de verdad, lo aprecio mucho - dijo Po sonriendo ampliamente, Tigresa al escuchar esas palabras sintió mucha felicidad y a la vez mucha vergüenza se ruborizo como tomate y respondió de manera nerviosa.

Bu...bueno...yo...es lo que habría hecho por cualquiera de mis compañeros...digo...estabas confundido y eso...y...que bueno que te pude ayudar je je - dijo Tigresa de manera nerviosa.

Oye ¿Estas bien? Te noto un poco roja - dijo Po algo preocupado.

¿Que? Ah... Si estoy bien, debe ser el sol... esta en su punto más alto ahora y.…pues hace más calor, creo que tomare un descanso - dijo Tigresa y se fue caminando algo apresurada.

Si claro, el tiempo que necesites - dijo Po aun confundido y siguió y trabajando.

Tigresa se acercó a un barril con agua, tomo un poco de agua con sus manos y se las llevó al rostro mojándose la cara.

¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Que son estas emociones que siento cuanto estoy con él? ¿Sera que me gusta? No, no digas idioteces Tigresa, él es tu amigo y más aún, es tu maestro, ni siquiera yo me entiendo - dijo Tigresa confundida y un poco molesta, en eso una mano la toca por detrás, era Po.

Tigresa - dijo calmado Po calmado.

Ah... Po ¿Que ocurre? ¿está todo bien? - pregunto Tigresa.

Si, solo quería decirte que cuando regresemos a los entrenamientos te ayudare a encontrar la paz interior - dijo Po calmado.

¿Que? ¿No fue lo que usaste cuando combatiste los cañones de Shen? ¿Crees que estoy lista? - pregunto Tigresa.

Claro, veras, en los ratos libres que hemos tenido investigue un poco sobre ese extraño bosque en el que estuvimos cuando buscábamos la habitación del tiempo y me di cuenta que ese bosque era usado por los maestros que deseaban encontrar la paz interior, ese bosque te hace sufrir tus más grandes miedos, muchos maestros entraron, pero no muchos salieron, tu fuiste capaz de combatir con esos miedos y derrotaste esas ilusiones de nuestros viejos enemigos. - dijo Po calmado.

Ya veo, entonces si consigo mi paz interior ¿Eso cómo me beneficiaria? - pregunto Tigresa.

Bueno, como el dominio de tu energía se ha vuelto muy bueno, si logras la paz interior tendrás más control y tu capacidad de aprendizaje aumentara mucho - dijo Po calmado.

Wow, es increíble - dijo Tigresa sorprendida.

Empezaremos apenas terminemos las reconstrucciones del valle - dijo Po calmado y se fue.

Él ha cambiado demasiado, lo veo, pero aún no lo creo ¿Es el mismo panda? Sigue siendo bromista y algo infantil, pero ahora desprende un aura diferente, me hace sentir tranquila cuando está cerca de mi... ¿Qué digo? Él es tu maestro y tu amigo, no más - pensó Tigresa y se fue a trabajar.

Finalmente, el valle se encontraba 100% reparado y las familias del valle volvían a su vida cotidiana, eso también aplica para los maestros del valle de la paz, Po y los cinco siguieron con los entrenamientos llevaban entrenado cerca de una semana completa, Po los llevo a entrenar en el mismo lugar donde entreno con Shifu la primera vez, al estanque de lágrimas sagradas, Po había puesto a los maestros a realizar combates de entrenamiento todos contra todos, la velocidad de los maestros había crecido y se movían y combatían a una velocidad muy alta, no como la de Po, pero aun así eran imposibles de seguir con la vista para las personas ordinarias.

¡No te escaparas Mono! - grito Tigresa mientras intercambiaba golpes velozmente con Mono.

Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso - dijo Mono mientras seguían peleando, pero en ese momento Grulla decenio en picada separándolos, Grulla siguió combatiendo con mono mientras Víbora y Mantis se iban contra Tigresa.

¿2 contra 1? Acepto el reto - dijo Tigresa mientras se cuidaba se los poderosos golpes de cola de Víbora, pero el pequeño tamaño y la velocidad de Mantis le hacían difícil a Tigresa bloquear sus ataques hasta que entre los 2 lograron hacer una abertura en la defensa de Tigresa y Víbora se enrosco en su brazo haciendo que Tigresa se golpeara así misma.

¿Qué tal eso? Jaja - dijo Víbora con algo de burla.

Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso Víbora ¡AHHH! - Tigresa grito expulsando su aura de energía blanca mandando a volar a Víbora quien choco con una roca y quedo inconsciente.

¡A ya voy! - grito Mantis mientras se lanzaba contra Tigresa, pero esta solo solo cerro sus manos fuertemente como si aplaudiera dejando a Mantis entre sus palmas noqueándolo por el impacto de sus manos, Tigresa abrió sus palmas y Mantis callo inconsciente al suelo. Del otro lado grulla y Mono peleaban en el cielo.

Ríndete Mono, en el aire no hay quien me iguale - dijo Grulla dando patadas y aletazos a Mono, quien los bloquea con mucho esfuerzo, en un descuido, grulla logro tomar de los hombros a Mono con sus patas - Te tengo - dijo Grulla mientras se elevaba más en el cielo y luego callo a toda velocidad en picada mientras sujetaba a Mono - ¡Ahhhh espera Grulla! - grito Mono pero ya era tarde, Grulla había dejado caer el cuerpo de Mono al suelo a toda velocidad impactando con gran fuerza dejando un gran cráter en el suelo dejando a Mono fuera de combate.

Ahora solo somos tu y yo, Grulla - dijo Tigresa ya con algunos rasguños producto de sus combates.

Entonces, adelante - dijo Tigresa mientras se lanzaba contra Grulla, pero Po se puso en frente de ellos, Po lanzo una fuerte patada al estómago de Grulla dejándolo sin aire.

Po ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Tigresa confundida.

Yo nunca dije que no iba a participar, ahora pelea - dijo Po lanzándose contra Tigresa, Po daba fuertes y rápidas patadas y puñetazos, Tigresa apenas podía bloquear los ataques de Po y finalmente termino sucumbiendo y Po propino un puñetazo en el estómago y uno en la cara mandando a Tigresa al suelo - diablos, eso dolió - dijo Tigresa sobándose la mejilla - Nunca espere que hicieras eso.

Bueno, Shifu siempre nos enseñó a esperar lo inesperado ¿O no? Bueno, fue un gran entrenamiento chicos, tómense un descanso - dijo Po calmado, Mantis y Víbora recién despertaban y se fueron con los demás a tomar un pequeño descanso.

¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Tengo hambre - dijo Mono calmado.

Claro - dijeron los demás al unisonó, comieron tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto en un país que se encontraba más al oriente de China, una tierra que veía salir el sol antes que cualquier otra, en el imperio del Japón, una poderosa tormenta eléctrica se hacía presente en los cielos de esta nación, esta no era una tormenta como cualquier otra, algo dentro de ella tomaba fuerza y.…conciencia.

Ra... ¡RAIGEKIIIII! - Se escucho este murmullo/grito entre los rayos que caían a la tierra. Este grito no fue audible para nadie en el lugar, excepto por un joven guerrero que se encontraba meditando en una montaña, no se veía de que especie era, pero solo abrió los ojos de golpe.

Algo malo pasara, lo presiento, debo avisarle al maestro - dijo preocupado.

NOTA: Hola que tal gente, espero les haya gustada y que se divirtieran mucho, este es el primer capítulo de mi segunda saga, más personaje, nuevas aventuras y un nuevo villano poderoso, esta historia apenas comienza, sigan leyendo la historia por favor, se los pido, comenten eso para mí es vital, recomienden la historia con sus amigos y por mi parte es todo, los veo el siguiente capítulo, bye :)


End file.
